


Phantom Poison

by SerenitySaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Versions of Characters, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Caulifla Torture, Chi-Chi Black, Corrupted Caulifla, Dark Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forbidden Romance, Goku Black is bipolar, Goku Torture, Lemon, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Porn With Plot, Saiyan Mating Season, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Tail Sex, Tail Torture, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, Yandere Goku Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 72,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySaiyan/pseuds/SerenitySaiyan
Summary: Given a second chance at life, Goku Black is warned that a particular saiyan will spiral his life out of control, and make him change. Refusing to let that happen, Goku Black seeks out to kill the little saiyan-only to become attached to the bold and reckless Universe Six saiyan Caulifla.Haunted by her personal nightmare, Caulifla tries her hardest to not lose her last fragment of sanity to Goku Black. When the god of darkness reveals he has plans for Caulifla, she realizes that she shall forever be trapped in the arms of the killer.How will Caulifla seek refuge in a new universe? With no memories to help her, she has to fight to discover who she is, and to not allow herself to be dragged down into Goku Black's sadistic paradise filled with endless pain and pleasure.How can Caulifla trust others when her memory can only be fueled by Goku Black? Will she join him, or will he change his ways to be with her?A Dragon Ball Super fanfic with a Future-esque alternate universe, featuring a dark romance between Goku Black x Caulifla with a string of crack ships, love triangles, and endless smut.
Relationships: Android 17/Future Mai, Android 18/Future Gohan, Android 18/Future Son Gohan, Chi-Chi/Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Turles (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Frost/Cabba, Goku Black/Caulifla, Majin Buu/Android 21
Comments: 26
Kudos: 59





	1. A Saiyan’s Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my first Dragon Ball fanfiction. The first time I published it, it had forty seven chapters but I did not like how rushed it was so this is a rewrite. It is also on Wattpad with the same title. Warning: there will be crack ships, different from canon, etc. if you do not like that do not read this!

Shades of dark whispy midnight purple captivate her eyesight as she had began to notice that this was the color of the sky for about three months now. No one seemed to mind for that matter besides the one Saiyan who kept her eyes glued to the sky. Every now and then, she'd notice a swirling black hole appear into the sky, nothing would come out, and nothing would go in. At least, that much she would witness. Never the type to worry, she just shrugged it off and continued to do what she loved best.

Training and fighting worthy opponents until her heart gave out. Yes, she was going to push on until she finally achieved the form she wanted so bad, and that was—Super Saiyan Blue. Ever since she witnesssed him using it, she was absolutely thrilled to know there even existed a super saiyan like that. She remembers it just like it was yesterday, being absolutely overwhelmed with his amazing power, and she just wished—maybe just a little bit, that this super strong goofball...maybe, had he—or she, been born or met at similar times, then....

Ah! Who was she kidding? She immediately shook those ridiculous thoughts out of her head. As if she would ever consider an alternate universe with him. The thought nearly made her laugh—fake laugh. "Trust me, Goku...wherever you are...just know, one of these days, I will reach your level, and we will have that rematch!" She points up the sky, the clouds dancing slowly past her. "Count on it!" A smirk lengthens on her lips, proud and grand with her potential and pride, a good combination of both worlds.

·͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

Counting the vortexes that spiraled within the bright blue sky was now a stupid pass time of hers. Sometimes, a competitive game between each and every day when she wasn't carrying on her usual daily routine. She would see which day contained the most of these random midnight purple portals. One of these, she challenged herself to venture inside, but that was her reckless side. Her ruthless side told her no, that she wasn't that stupid to go inside a black hole that would ultimately lead to her death. 

Tempting as it was, the saiyan girl knew better than do to something dangerous like that, and she didn't want Hit to show up and scold her on how curiosity killed the cat—when in reality, it probably would've. 

As the days went on after the tournament, both her best friends had began to notice how much she became ambitious with her training. Pushing her limits to the max, that eventually both of them could no longer keep up, so they began to stray away from their usual sparring sessions with their spiky ebony haired best friend. 

"We could go so far," pleaded the soft-spoken gentle faced girl in front of her, dropping her glance to the mud caked ground. "I-I'm sorry sis..."

The deco peached skinned saiyan boy nodded in agreement towards her, then facing the scowling friend of theirs. "It's true, we have limits you know. Trust us, we do like the train. Just...not as much as you do." He boldly declares, with a hint of coldness. 

She must've felt that coldness because her body posture became stiff and robotic as she swung her body away from them, her back against their glances. "No it's okay, I needed new sparring partners anyways." She mumbles, bitterness shrouding through her words. "Thanks anyways, Cabba. Kale." 

The two exchange glances of confusion—had their headstrong friend really found someone to spar with? It was safe to assume, that it might be the strong goofy saiyan from the tournament, but even Kale couldn't find herself growing in envy at that thought. She could only allow herself to be washed up with relief with the thought that he agreed to spar with her from now on. 

"Really?! Are you training under Goku or Vegeta?" Cabba smiles beamingly, squeezing the hand of Kale in reassurance. 

The spunky saiyan merely crosses her arms against her chest and pursues flight above into the sky. "No one in particular...actually..." The unbelievable lie blurts out, "he's a Saiyan god—super strong too! He promised me such powers!" Spinning herself around as she raises her fists up, a smirk prods her face. "A-And when I come back from my training with him—I'll be really strong! Stronger than him!"

Who was she kidding, a Saiyan god? Who would even believe that utter bullshit that managed to escape her lips? Obviously, Kale and Cabba would, since they didn't really question anything about him, they were just happy that she found someone she could train to the max with. 

What would his name even be?

Laying comfortably on her bed wearing her baby blue nightgown, she didn't even bother to take off her dark grey wristbands. Moments like these, she wished she didn't have a roof, so she could count those vortexes like counting sheep. It wasn't easy falling asleep, mostly because she was so anxious with anticipation that one day, she would achieve the form of azure.

Before she knew it, sleep had captivated her into her dreams. Dreams of being just like him. 

·͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

Rebirth. Was this how it was suppose to feel like? No, this wasn't rebirth—perhaps it was, reincarnation? Rebirth, reincarnation—no, maybe it was. 

"Redemption. Beautiful redemption." The two words slid out of his tongue so naturally. Staring at his human-like hands in front of him, he counted each finger out. He forgot how it truly felt to be alive, to be reshaped into life itself. "If I'm alive then, how come I'm not in my original body?" He comments to himself, analyzing his surroundings: lush greenery as far as the eyes could see, blooming and blossoming flowers and beautiful multicolored birds that would distract him if he was so easily attentive. 

Recollection of his memories were scarce, though the only thing he remembered, was hosting this glorious body, but then—that's it. He can't remember anything else. Digging his nails into his forehead, shadowy waves of hair gently lay between his fingers as he attempts to regain any memories. Even the slightest memory would be helpful. 

And then, it hit him like a truck, all the memories flooded inside his brain, every single one, and how he accomplished his plan full heartedly, only to be demolished into nothing. His entire past came rushing through that it gave him a massive headache, and caused him to scream out in pain, and collapse onto his knees.

Yes. Now he remembers. All of it. 

That still didn't explain why he was alive. Why he stood so strong and in the body of a Saiyan. 

Multiple vortexes spiral into the skies, as he watches them appear and reappear into the thin air. Venturing into one of them would surely give him his answers he required in order to stabilize himself. And so, he did just that, disappear into the black hole of nothingness.


	2. The Playful Goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in chapter one and in the summary of the story, but the characters will be out of character during certain scenes to better fit the scenarios.

Portal after portal, it was all just one big mess. He was either thrown into a planet, gazing upon saiyan civilians without the power to purge them, or witness the peaceful life Goku was currently living. With that annoying stupid smile painted on his lips, and the god was growing weary of seeing such a happy expression. Frustration fueled his body when he was only allowed to travel to both of these realms with powerless fury. 

"Had enough?" A husky yet soft voice echoes through his mind, as he flinches, growling in anger at the woman who finally chose to spoke. Had she been watching all along? Was she the one causing this? Floating in a blank white atmosphere, the god was literally standing in a void of nothingness, and he couldn't escape it no matter how hard he tried. "Are you the one causing this madness on me?" He demands, turning around to face the long haired woman, hair of fuscia and strawberry colliding together to create a perfect shade. Almost similar to the hair color he once donned in his previous life. 

Her eyes however were of a soft crimson, a dark ring of eclipse surround her orbs, as a playful expression taunts the god. "You can say that, though I'm not the one who wished for your resurrection. Quite the opposite. You were supposed to remain dead. Soil for the world you once destroyed." She sings softly, as her voice echoes into his head, becoming a nuisance and nearly transforming into an overbearing headache. 

"If that's true, then why am I here?" He challenges, smirking as he watches her float towards him, her rippling kimono of obsidian and printed red roses mesmerizing him, though he knew better than to distract himself with this woman. 

"Someone wished for your rebirth, I wasn't the one who made the wish—though, most mortals love to assume I am the one who wished for it." She spun in playful circles, daintily raising her hands up to the sky, transforming it into a grime and repulsive shade of dark green. 

The dark god watches as the once white void transformed into a world he was once accustomed to—the world he worked so hard to create. 

"You? Spare me, I wouldn't believe for a second that you would wish for such a god to be born again." He chuckles in disbelief, baffled by her calming expression. "Though, you do have my curiosity peaked, as to why filthy mortals would believe you would wish for my revival." He muses.

She giggles, the giant goddess shrunk down to her normal height, spinning her way back to him, he backs away once her face became so close to his, inches apart. She may have been on his high ranking level, but he was still unfamiliar with such closeness—let alone with a strange goddess. Luckily, no signs of mortality circulated her. 

"Perhaps we were once accustomed to each other's company, but I never truly admired your existence—despised it as a matter of fact," she taps at his chin, and as much as he wanted to brush that finger away, he awaited her next words. "You caused so much harm to everyone around you, you were the definition of toxicity, Zamasu. And I unfortunately, stuck around to watch. Truth be told, I witnessed more than the mortal eye." 

"Destruction, betrayal, lying to those who trusted you, grooming of an innocent saiyan girl, the list goes on and on." 

The first few were a sense of familiarity to him, but grooming of an innocent saiyan girl? That was unappealing and distasteful of his character, so he wasn't quick to believe this so called goddess when she mentioned this 'innocent saiyan girl'.

"Care to tell of this saiyan girl." He growls the word girl like it offended him, and truth be told, the idea of himself tainting a saiyan girl disgusted him—even though he was in the body of a saiyan. 

"Oh, you would love that wouldn't you? To be reminded of your lustful ways, how you craved the forbidden fruit, and pushed her limits until she was driven to suicide."

His stomach dropped at that word, though, he never cared of a mortal's life, just the idea of how truly despicable he could be, certainly did affect him in one way or another. Had he really forgotten how truly dark he was?

"I would do no such thing!" He screams with a scowl, as his anger was so pent up, he was ready to unleash his form of a beautiful color. "The very idea disgusts me! All of those—are mortal acts! No god would ever do such vile repulsive things!" 

She winces within her skin, hearing him ramble on and on, and she had no choice but to silence him and force him to stare at her dead in the eye. 

"Oh, Zamasu. But you did. And you can't undo something you have done."

"I don't remember, therefore, it didn't happen."

"Oh how childish!" She gritted her teeth, her anger causing her hair to flicker from the bright fuchsia pigment to a dark shadowy one. "You may not know it yet, but soon. Soon. You will do everything I have witnessed you do. And soon enough, the cycle restarts itself. Over and over. And over. Until you don't remember anymore." She declares as she transcends to her vast form once more. 

"So, Goku Black. Must you be enlightened into your sins?"

·͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

The estranged encounter with the so called goddess seemed so many centuries ago, he had nearly forgotten of the encounter. Though every once and a while her heart would pound inside his head, obnoxiously loud. 

He was so disgusted with the fact that Goku lived so happily after everything, he was done with traveling- to his world, and instead stuck his grounds on the other world.

Perhaps, he could find that saiyan girl the goddess talked so much about. 

And prevent himself from doing the unspeakable.


	3. Innocent Saiyan Girl

Goku Black analyzes the planet in front of his very eyes. The saiyans here differed than those on Universe 7, but who was he to judge? Saiyans were all the same, stupidly strong, power hungry, and mortal. Just like everything else on this damn planet. All the saiyan girls that he came across were either gentle creatures that did housework or did little to no training. Though to be fair, they were experiencing a time of peace and tranquility. That had to change soon, as soon as he escaped from his transparent prison that restricted him. 

So many of these saiyan girls were so average, so unlike him to pluck up and admire like a red red rose. Tapping at his chin, he wasted so much unnecessary time and attention on a few more than others, then coming to the conclusion that perhaps, none of these girls were the saiyan girl he was a looking for.

Sighing, he lunges himself inside another portal, being led out into a lush atmosphere filled with cliffs, greenery, and the bright big blue sky up high his head. The golden sun greeted him warmly, unbeknownst as to who this god truly was. He scans the area, floating his way around and about, analyzing his newfound surroundings. From the looks of the place, it seemed entirely deserted, no mortal, thank Kami. 

Until he felt that soaring ki that drowned his own. 

"Who's that? Their ki..." was it stronger than his? No, it couldn't be. He was far superior than anyone—except for that weak minded fool he hated with a fiery passion. One of these days, he would beat him. As soon as he escaped his uninhabitable hell. 

His eyes lock on the saiyan girl in front of him, bathed in a bright golden light, her hair sunbaked, and those bright azure eyes, eyes that would lock him in. He could feel her ki on him, and how she trained by herself—all alone in this desolate little part of Planet Sadala. 

"Foolish girl. Training by yourself shall not bring any revolution to your strength. You need the desired god to train you." He says out loud, smirking in delight as he watches her struggle, practically begging every muscle to work alongside her, to go past the limits. 

"Tsk, tsk."

Sweat slicks down her skin, giving it a glow, the sun was practically kissing her. She was practically pushing herself to achieve something, and he wondered what that was. "She's got guts, I'll give her that." He comments, watching her continue to tucker herself out of her power. "Only a god can unleash her full potential," He grins to himself, "And I'm just that god."

·͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

For some sickly reason, Caulifla felt as though someone was watching her all week. Not at home, or whenever she had close encounters with others, but when she was training out in the open. Though she asked for the culprit to come forward out of the shadows, they dared not come out. 

So for a few days, she avoided training—at least in that field. Quietly, she confided in both Cabba and Kale, asking for the two to come with her one time to see if they sensed the unwelcoming and unpleasant presence. Neither of them did, and unfortunately, Caulifla believed they thought she was a delusional.

"I know you're there," Caulifla hisses, breaking out of her current meditation session. "I know everyone else can't feel you. But I can, and I ain't crazy! You're evil, and I promise you, you won't do any harm to this planet." 

Perhaps she can get Hit to assist her in purging of this evil once it had made itself known. 

Laughing uncontrollably, he analyzed her facial expressions of fear that swept across her face. "You sound so much like Goku. Justice boiling down your blood when you can't do anything to possibly stop me." He declares blissfully, though she couldn't hear him. If she could, he safely assumed that she would be driven to insanity, and that her face would be taken with so many more riveting negative emotions. 

Focusing on her meditation once more, she tries her hardest to weasel out their aura, any small sense of ki that would lead to her tormentor. Suddenly, in a state of absolute peace and silence, she saw nothing but the darkness, some shades of a deep fuchsia mixed with shimmering shadows paint her skin. Opening her eyes, she looks around the area she felt safe and secure in. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she spots a dark brooding man, his hair engulfed in bright pink flames. His eyes portray a gleaming silver that was brighter than the room they sat in. She was impressed to say the least, but that hair—was that another form of super saiyan? Finally however, the two finally got what they both wanted.

Each other in the flesh.

Now she could gaze upon her tormentor that kept her up at night, and challenge him to his defeat to end his reign of terror towards her once and for all. 

"You're a Saiyan?" She casually asks, watching as he circulates around her predacious-like, eyeing her up and down in an analyzing manner, as though, he had been wishing for their close encounter since day one of being trapped in a horrific hell. 

Avoiding the question, he remarks, "You're nothing like that pathetic goddess described you as. Though deep down within my core, I know you are the one." His deep and gritty voice extended with a thickening husk to it, causing shivers to spread all over Caulifla's body. 

"Oh yea? What makes you so sure? Did this so called goddess say that I would be the end of your life?" Caulifla replies with her own challenging husk, glaring at the man in front of her, an overshadowed menacing expression captivated his face. 

"As a matter of fact yes, so. Before that happens, I'll be the end of you."


	4. The Eternal Distortion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been thinking: should I draw fanart for this fanfic and would you guys be interested in seeing it?

After her first encounter with that saiyan, Caulifla became flooded with nightmares, causing her to wake up with a drenched body and a heavy pain in her chest. A couple of times, she would experience sleep paralysis, and he would be her dream demon. 

Cursing under her breath, she takes a good look at herself in the mirror. Ashy dark crescent moons rested on each lower eyelid, her eyes gave no sign of life within them, and she felt absolutely exhausted. Removing her eyes from the mirror, Caulifla splashes a palmful of water on her face, rubbing vigorously before throwing her towel on her face and proceeding to remove any remaining water droplets that rest on her face. 

"I knew I shouldn't have seeked him out, it was a bad idea from the start," she mumbles as she brushes her teeth, groaning as she wanted to take her face and bash it into the mirror. Spitting out the toothpaste into the sink, she gurgles some water and spits that out too. "Leave it to me to make the bad decisions."

Of course she didn't tell anyone about it, most likely Cabba would laugh it off, and Kale would probably assume she was having nightmares or something. She could tell Hit, but what good would that do? Hiring the assassin to assassinate an invisible saiyan who she couldn't contact unless she meditated—but that was one time. And what if, she could never contact him again?

Shivering as she remembered his words, half of her tried to look on the bright side. If what he was saying was true, and if she was the one that brought him to his untimely demise—then surely she would grow stronger than him! And from that encounter, she was incredulously overwhelmed by his darkness. 

Forcing herself to carry on with her daily routine, after an hour or so, she found that very difficult to achieve. His voice echoed in her ears, so deep and disturbing with taunts of murdering her, and she could feel his aura bathing her completely. 

"Get away from me!" She screams as it echoes around the golden orange canyons she stood on. Throwing her face into her hands as she growls, she shakes her head at how uncomfortable she felt. She couldn't even escape him when she wasn't sleeping. He still followed. 

But of course, she knew he was laughing on the other side.

·͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

Able to roam around wherever he pleased—though invisible, Goku Black stares at her curled up in a ball, her back to him. Staring at the wall in front of her, Goku Black could tell by the trembling of her body that she now feared his presence, just how he wanted her to feel. 

Strolling casually towards her, he sits beside her as he chuckles at her emotionless expression. It had been days, weeks, almost months, and this was what she became. "Oh weak little mortal, to think that this is what you've become after encountering my so called spirit," staring at the ceiling he grins. 

"Rest assured, mortal. When it's my time to escape this prison, I will make the planet Namek my new destination. A stranger told me that the dragon there is able to grant me three wishes." He explains, though it was pointless since she couldn't hear him, but he liked to believe she did. "With a burdenous condition however."

He stayed sitting for a while, until he made sure she fell asleep, then went off in and out of the vortexes, hoping one would bring him to Namek so that he would get familiarized with the planet.

͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

"Nothing but a bunch of pacifists." He mutters to himself, rising up from the bloodied bodies of Namekians. One however, was barely breathing after another Namekian made the horrible decision of spilling out the secret behind summoning Porunga—and this little Namekian was best fit for the job. 

"Okay, to ensure you shall live, I want you to summon that dragon," shoving a hand into his pocket, he shoves a senzu bean into the bruised Namekian. "Eat up, and speak the language!"

"W-What a-are your wishes?" The trembling Namekian manages to swallow the senzu bean, staring at the dragon balls surrounding him. 

"Well now, since you've asked so kindly." Goku Black smiles devilishly as he stares at the sky, watching as it was overwhelmed with such a dark shade. "These are my wishes: "

͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

"Hey! Hey! Wake up, are you feeling okay?" A throaty voice fills her ears as the sleeping saiyan tries to ignore the stranger's pleas. This was all just a dream, and she didn't have to respond to him. She'll wake up and he would just be a figment of her imagination. 

"Hey! Please wake up! Please! Are you okay?" 

She felt fingers wrap around her arms, gently shaking her as she forces her eyes to open even though she was exhausted, and would much rather sleep. 

"Wh-Where am I?" She groans, slowly taking her surroundings before staring ahead at the baby blue haired boy in front of her. He wore a black undershirt, a dark purple jacket and a pair of black pants. 

"You're on planet earth—Satan City to be exact. Or...what remains of it." He explains. 

The saiyan girl slowly sat up, adjusting herself comfortably as she looked around. Steam rising out of damaged buildings, some near collapsing, others were just a pile of rubble. 

"Who the hell did this?" She murmurs, scratching their back of her head to get rid of the dirt that was probably caking. 

"Two androids, they're ruthless evil twins that bring destruction wherever they go just for the hell of it." 

She looks into his eyes, blinking before saying, "What's your name?"

"Trunks. I'm one of the people that are fighting against them. And what's your name?" He asks, a sheepish smile surrounding his lips. 

"My name's Caulifla. How the heck did I even get here?" She asks, rising up to her feet, dusting her clothes off, rips forming on her pants and pink top. 

Trunks slowly rises as well, shrugging his shoulders. "You don't remember...? I assumed you were one of the innocents who died to them...unfortunately too many people have died to them." 

A scowl appears on Caulifla's face as she crosses her arms. "Just because I was sleeping for a while doesn't mean those two blasted me down! I don't even know who those androids are!" 

Trunks sighs, lowering his head to examine the rest of the city. "You'll find out soon enough." 

"So, do you guys have any other villains I can beat the shit out of?" Caulifla asks with a smirk on her lips. 

Trunks winces, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did she actually want to fight them?! She must be either insanely strong or absolutely crazy. Either way, with that attitude and fighting abilities (if she had any) it would prove to be good use to him and the army against the androids.

"Caulifla! Are you sure you are willing to risk everything to defend everything that remains on this planet?" Trunks asks as he places his hand in front of hers. Caulifla grins with such ambition—she couldn't wait to meet these so called powerful androids—and take them down with such ease.

"Hell yea!"


	5. Bulma and Mai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates are every now and then

Soaring high above within the puffy clouds, Caulifla looks down at the earth below, most buildings crumbling. "How long have these androids been here?" She asks, scanning any whereabouts as to where these two androids could be.

"Since I was a baby apparently?" Trunks rubs his chin with recollection. "Silly, I know. But they're like killing machines. No one can match up to them except for my mentor, Gohan." He explains. 

"Gohan, eh? He does sound pretty tough." Caulifla smirks with anticipation. Trunks gave her a sideways glance, smiling softly at how she was ready to throw her hands at his mentor. "Heh, just wait and see, Caulifla. He's probably the strongest person I've ever met."

"Enough chit chat, Trunks! Just take me to him!" Trunks chuckles at her impatience, and stares at the path ahead. "Well then, if you're that excited to meet him, then let's go!" Surging with such speed, the hybrid nearly blasts away from her sights. "Hey!" Caulifla shouts while throwing fists in the air. "No fair, Trunks!"

From the grounds below, the sun baked haired girl found herself leaning against a building as she eyes the newcomer. She could feel the immense power radiating from this girl—and a tail sprouting below her back. Wagging playfully before she sped after the lavender loser. 

"My, my. Seems as though a pure saiyan has found her way in our world, Seventeen." She says in amusement as she grins, awaiting for her brother's response. He too, catches a glimpse of her before she was off with the hybrid. "It seems that way. But she won't be a problem at all, Eighteen." 

"As long as she doesn't get so attached to either of the halflings, we're fine." 

Seventeen raises his eyebrow at this response, "Oh? Do I sense envy from you, Eighteen? Please tell me you don't intend to keep them as boy toys."

Brushing a couple strands of hair over her face, she tsk-ed in disgust at how Seventeen could possibly believe that. "No, you idiot. What I'm saying is if she became attached to either Gohan or Trunks, they'd mate, and out would come their offsprings, and they would train them and make them come after us."

Seventeen shrugs. "You talk as if it's possible they'd be a match against us. Spare me any talking of saiyan erotica." He cringes. Eighteen says nothing as she closes her eyes, contemplating what this saiyan would bring.

·͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

"Mom! I'm home!" Trunks calls out as Caulifla gasps at herself, looking at her torn up clothes, barely covering her up. Scratches, bruises and even dried up blood paint her body. 

"Welcome home, son. I suppose you were off fighting those androids, weren't you?" The earthling woman casually strolls into the living room where both her son and an unfamiliar female stood. Lost for words at her appearance, her jaw drops. "A third saiyan? I thought they were all wiped out?" The turquoise haired woman blinks several times to adjust to the girl. Once spotting her ebony tail casually swaying, had she come to the conclusion that she was in fact a saiyan. 

"Yeah, I know. It's kinda hard to explain," Trunks responds, looking at Caulifla for a few seconds before turning away and blushing. He hadn't realized how badly ripped her clothes were. "She doesn't recall anything but besides the fact that her name is Caulifla." He shrugs. "Guess it's a miracle she's still here?"

His mother forces a smile and approaches the spiky haired saiyan, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. "I can show you to the bath to wash up, in the meantime, I'll start up dinner for us and see if I have any clothes for you to wear."

Caulifla was lost into those cerulean sky eyes, blinking once she took in every word this woman was saying and nodded. "Ah, yeah! Thanks, Trunks' mom." She forces a laugh while scratching the back of her mud-caked hair. 

"Please, call me Bulma." The bluenette giggles, taking Caulifla by the hand, (all the while fighting the urge to wither away in disgust at the dirt since she's been in that state before as well) and walks off down a couple corridors to lead her to the bathroom. 

Trunks watches them go as he makes his way into the living room, plopping himself down the couch. His reflection barely matching back from the blankness of the TV. It wasn't that dark yet, but he hoped that his friends would have dinner with them tonight. Especially since he met a new recruit unintentionally. 

Handing the saiyan a pile of at least three long fluffy warm towels, Bulma watches as the saiyan's tail wags in curiosity. Smiling even, as it reminded Bulma of Goku. "I have different scented shampoos and conditioners to match as well, depending on your hair. They're all in the closet, and soaps too." Bulma speaks as she slowly steps out of the bathroom. 

"Once you're showered, I'll be up with the clothes, okay?" 

Caulifla smiles, nodding. "Thanks Bulma."

͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

The aroma of the feast Bulma was preparing already made Trunks so hungry, his eyes though, sticking to the film he was currently watching. Sitting a few couch cushions away was one of his comrades, a female his age with long silky black hair. Wearing a plain pink top and magenta sweats, she too was attentive to the movie. 

"Trunks! Won't you be a dear and hand the clothes to Caulifla? I've left them on the table!"

Trunks slowly lifts himself out the couch as the girl turns to face him. "Don't get caught in the shower with her." she teases with a wink. 

Trunks blushes turning away before she could catch a glimpse of his embarrassment. "Mai, please! Keep your shipping thoughts to yourself." Luckily he didn't stutter. Making his way to the kitchen, he watches as his mother was barely managing with all the food. A big buffet for possibly five: two humans, two hybrids, and a super starving saiyan. 

The clothes were in a neat pile on the table as he takes them, sniffing the air as his stomach rumbles in response. 

Trunks walks into the hallway and stops at the bathroom, knocking about four times. "C-Caulifla, it's me Trunks," he hugs the clothes against his chest as he hears her approaching the door. Backing away from the door just in case, he watches as the door slides open, revealing the short saiyan. She had one towel wrapped around her figure, and the other surrounding her hair. Pulling that towel off, she sets it on the sink's counter.

Trunks tries not to eye her, but could feel a burning heat flush through his face. "H-Here's the clothes my mom picked out for you. They're yours now. Hopefully they're warm and comfortable when you're out there on the battlefield."

Caulifla tilts her head in confusion at Trunks. Had he gotten a fever in a split second? How was that even possible? "Trunks, are you okay? Seems you're burning up."

"N-No reason," Trunks turns away, bowing a couple times. "Now if you'll excuse me, I-I'll see you at the dinner table." He zips away, as Caulifla shrugs her shoulders, closing the door behind her as she stares at the clothes in front of her: a black and blue themed bra, a black undershirt, a red letterman jacket with black sleeves and the Capsule Corps. logo printed on it, a pair of panties, and some navy baggy pants.

The saiyan smiles at Bulma's choosing and begins to dress, hearing dishes moving around from outside the bathroom door. 

Mai steps into the dining hall, analyzing the atmosphere and the kitchen. "Gohan isn't coming?" The tome in her voice radiated disappointment. Trunks shrugs, placing cups down the table, "He's probably patrolling or something."

"I really wish he would at least stay with his mom longer than he normally does," Bulma sighs empathetically, piling the plates high with food. "Poor thing." 

Footsteps come from the hallway as everyone turns their heads to eye the freshly cleaned and clothed Caulifla. Bulma smiles as she nods in approval. "Those clothes suit you, dear."

"Yea, you look nice in them," Mai agrees, nudging Trunks. "Doesn't she?" Trunks stares at Caulifla as he nods a couple times before closing his eyes. "Y-Yea..."

"Who are you?" Caulifla asks Mai, her tail curling in curiosity. 

"My name's Mai, and I'm one of the warriors fighting off the androids, from afar." Mai giggles nervously as Bulma pats her head. "Which is enough, and now we need to eat before the food gets cold." 

Everyone gathers around the dinner table, Mai taking a seat next to Bulma as Trunks sits with Caulifla. 

"Hopefully next time you can meet Gohan," Trunks says between bites. "He's the strongest out of all of us."

Caulifla found herself gobbling down the food, constantly praising Bulma for her cooking as the inventor gleefully grins to herself. 

͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

As the saiyan laid on the bed in her new room—temporary she hoped—until she found out who she truly was; she became lost in her thoughts. Why was she on the floor all beaten and bloodied in the first place? Who did that to her? Though she had her assumptions that it was the androids. Waking up to Trunks was her first and only memory. 

How much would it take to remember who she was before now?


	6. Meeting Master Gohan

That morning Caulifla woke up feeling refreshed. The smell of buttermilk pancakes and sizzling bacon managed to make its way into her room. Stretching as she yawned, she sat up and analyzed her surroundings. Thank Kami she was no longer lying nearly dead at Satan City. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to remember how she was even there in the first place. She was fighting, right? That's why she was there—but she doesn't remember going up against the so called androids. She would've remembered how they looked, so when Trunks explained them, she would've responded with, 'Oh yea, I fought those two! Gave 'em a good whuppin' before I passed out of exhaustion.'

Think, think, think Caulifla! You had to have been fighting someone there, right? But it wasn't those two androids. And there is no way I would just flee and then get beaten by a pulp. I'll ask the Gohan guy if there are any other androids of sorts here. 

"Caulifla! Breakfast is ready!" Bulma's sweet voice calls her as Caulifla jumps out of her bed, swiping her jacket off the nearby chair and maneuvers herself out of her room. Analyzing the pictures framed to the wall and artifacts resting on the table, she made her way into the kitchen. 

Bulma gave her a doting smile, nodding approvingly at the outfit. "Reminds me of my youthful days." She declares with a giggle. Caulifla couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had reminded Bulma of when she was younger, by merely wearing an outfit. 

The outfit she was wearing was similar to hers, especially with that logo printed on her jacket as well. 

Did I have a mother? Caulifla thought to herself. It sure was nice to have someone like a mother caring for her, even though she was a total stranger. Was this just Bulma's nature? Did she just accept everyone Trunks found trashed on the streets? The saiyan didn't want to think too hard about it. 

"Morning," a voice whispers into the back of her neck, causing Caulifla to spin around, nearly thwacking the culprit in the face with her tail. He was much quicker, though, catching her tail. She flinched at how it felt, so sensitive and a little pained to be firmly grasped. 

She looked up, a tall young man with short waves of ebony hair, some spiked up, but for the most part it was tamed. A scar protruded down his face as his face was painted with trauma. Caulifla stares into his eyes, a sense of familiarity within them. Her eyes trail down to his left arm—nonexistent, in place of it was a robotic arm with the same logo, therefore Bulma must've built it for him. 

A small smile takes his lips as he holds out his right arm in front of her. "I'm Gohan, you must be Caulifla."

"Gohan—you're the guy Trunks talked about," she blurted, and took ahold of his hand, shaking it. Gohan chuckles under his breath as he nods. "Yep, that's me. Must've been a tough fight against those evil androids." Gohan examines her for any wounds. 

"That's the thing," Caulifla lowers herself into a chair at the table. "I-I don't even remember fighting them, I don't remember how I got here...why I'm even here. The only thing I know about myself is my name and the fact that I'm a saiyan."

"It's alright dear," Bulma snaps her out of her ranting as she places a plate of hot breakfast in front of her. "Perhaps it was best you forgot your previous life? There must be a reason you're here," Bulma gently pulls the confused saiyan into a warm embrace, her head resting against's Bulma's apron covered stomach. "And I'm glad, I've always wanted a daughter."

Gohan chuckles as he serves himself some food, not wanting to intrude between the two. Rarely, had he seen his friend in a genuine happiness. Of course, who would be happy living in this world?

"Thanks Bulma." Caulifla only could simply respond, not finding the right words. "Trunks and Mai not here?" Caulifla forks into her pancakes as her head leans back to see if she could spot either one in the living room. 

"The two went to go grab some supplies at the deserted market, hopefully neither of them run into any sort of trouble." Gohan slides a whole pancake into his mouth. Warm and fluffy and drizzled with endless syrup. 

"So, the androids. Are there any others besides the twins?" Caulifla asks. 

Gohan hums a tune, his eyes travel toward the ceiling as he thinks. "Dr. Gero did leave four others, but they are dead. Last year, our team killed them."

"Thank Kami," Bulma chimes in. "That Dr. Gero was very intelligent, but insane."

Caulifla could only gobble down her breakfast, half glad that she wouldn't have to deal with a whole army of them, let alone two. That is, if she ever encountered them. For all she knew, they didn't even know she existed, and she intended to keep it that way. Not that she didn't want to fight them or anything—it's that she wasn't necessarily prepared to see their power. 

If true in word, the two would be absolutely indestructible. 

"After breakfast, do you want to train?" Gohan snaps her out of her thoughts. Caulifla raises her eyes to look at him. Half of her was baffled while the other half was excited. "You wanna train with me?" She asks with a big smile. 

"Sure, why not?" Gohan smiles back, before it turns into a smirk. "I want to have a taste of your power for myself." 

Caulifla looks down at her plate, pieces of food remained, but she anticipated their first battle amongst each other. 

She simply couldn't wait.


	7. Evenly Matched Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated this story in a while, but now my updates will be much more frequent ^^

Trunks felt Mai's radiating disappointment rolling down his back. He knew Mai wanted to go out into the unknown with Gohan instead, given the chance. Since the hybrid was a no show, she was stuck with Trunks. And he knew it. As awkward as things were between them, but their acquaintanceship was getting gradually better—at least Trunks hoped it did. 

"I wish we could sense the androids," Mai murmurs, scavenging the area they were walking on. "At least we would know when to step out safely."

"Yeah," Trunks agrees. "It'd be much easier to anticipate the unexpected, and on top of that, we could properly find survivors." 

Speaking of trying to find survivors, Mai gently moved rocks from covering certain areas before venturing into the quiet town ahead. Trunks seemed to understand the idea she had and followed behind her, watching her hips sway back and forth with her every step, her hair swaying softly, every strand of hair perfectly meshed together. Trunks had to blink in order to realize that he was staring at her. 

Scratching the back of his head to think of a thought to distract himself, his mind roamed over to the newly found saiyan, and he became even redder. After all, he did discover her, and the first thing her eyes saw was the young man hovering above her. And when she was showering, he was sent to gift her the clothes that his mother personally styled for her. 

Mai stops at the first house inside and cautiously walks in, analyzing the dust that was collecting on the floor boards, the cobwebs that decorated every corner of this house, and the staircase that had a fallen curtain dangling over the railing. She swallows any fear that built up inside her throat and cocked her gun upwards, searching around the house, entering from room to room, all empty. No source of survivors here.

"I-Is anyone here?" Trunks shouts behind her, causing Mai to flinch. Quickly spinning herself around she growls at him. "At least warn me before you do that!" 

"Sorry." He apologizes quietly, bending down by a couch to see if a person was hiding underneath it. Mai sighs, traveling into the kitchen, seeing that the fridge was wide open, the contents were a grimy green and judging by the stench, very much expired. The table in front of her was filled with dust bunnies, the cereal bowls were filled, though the cereal was hard and shrunk, she had to cover her nose to sustain a groan of disgust over the stench of sour milk. 

Trunks frowns softly over a broken picture of a family. Everyone had smiles, the parents embracing the children tightly in their arms. Gritting his teeth, he swore under his breath the same promise he always did whenever he found the slightest remnants of innocent people being purged by the androids. 

Once he had made his way downstairs, and Mai upstairs, the two finally met with each other at the middle of the house again. Their silence amongst each other was enough to know that they were not successful. 

Finally, deciding to scavenge this town some more, they come to the conclusion that no one lived in this town anymore, sad but true, and they finally decided to officially go to one of the supermarkets to stock up on supplies.

·͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

"Super Saiyan, huh? What's that?" Caulifla asks with folded arms across her chest, her tail graciously swaying back and forth. Gohan laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head as he smiles. "I guess Trunks was right about you only knowing your name."

Caulifla pouts, huffing out an air of frustration. "Yeah, I know that I'm an amnesiac, you don't have to rub it in." She takes a seat on a rock not far from her. 

"Well, it'll be kind of hard to get super saiyan out of you...since you have no memories of anything..." Gohan pauses to think of other ways he could possibly trigger super saiyan out of the pureblood. "Uh, have you by chance...seen any of the survivors...or androids doing stuff?" Gohan asks. 

Caulifla shakes her head. "Nope! The only people I know are you, Trunks, that girl Mai, and Bulma."

"Figured much, but judging by your boasting, you must know how to fight to an extent." Gohan replies, backing up towards the end of the cliff they stood on. 

"Kinda...I don't remember my moves personally, but I feel it down my bones that I love to fight!" She declares, jumping off the rock for effect. 

Gohan chuckles, nodding once. "That's a saiyan for you," Getting in a fighting stance, Gohan grins as he continues, "Well now, let's put your strength to the test."

Caulifla jumps up and down excitedly, grinning with anticipation with Gohan's power and in a snap, the two collide their fists against each other, Gohan watches her maneuver her legs around to kick at his shoulders, to which he squats down to dodge. Gohan teleports away, Caulifla pausing in her fighting out of confusion. "H-How did he...?" She searches behind herself and then to the sides, wincing once she saw him up in her face as he punches her with the fleshed fist. Groaning as she threw two arms up in defense, she was glad it wasn't his robot arm. She knew it would've hurt ten times worse. 

Continuing to simply punch with his real arm, Caulifla tries to find an opening since she couldn't teleport like he had done so. And she was going to learn how to do that. Zipping her way back, she clashes her palms together as multiple glowing golden ki blasts shoot in his direction. Gliding through them, Gohan engages into a fist fight with her, watching her fighting techniques have slowly progressed, and after a few moments, he simply stands, smiling at her. 

"Well, I guess we have evenly matched power." Gohan declares as Caulifla pouts, crossing her arms as she shook her head. "No, we don't! You were going easy on me on purpose!" And with that response, she found Gohan saying nothing. He simply was thinking on how he was going to shape her up to be a defender of this horrific world.


	8. The Curious Android

Caulifla looks at the dummy in front of her. It was stiff and still, not moving and certainly not alive. What was the point of training with this dumb thing if it wasn't going to fight back? Earlier, when Trunks came back, he mentioned that his mother was building a new training facility for Caulifla to train in, but that would take almost two weeks to finish since Bulma never intended to make a second one after Vegeta destroyed the first one. 

Caulifla clenches her fists over the unnerving fact that she simply couldn't remember her life before this tragedy she had been thrown into. Although she hadn't yet seen the horrors that the androids caused, but she's heard enough. "Why can't I remember..." she hisses to herself, shaking in frustration. Nothing inside her was bottled up to release itself as the so called Super Saiyan, and Gohan most likely knew this too—since he's the one that tried to get her to remember at least a bad memory. 

"You're still training out here? Mom says you should come in for dinner," Trunks says, poking the dummy. "If you want, I can be your sparring partner."

"The thought is appreciated, but I don't think it'd be enough to trigger super saiyan." Caulifla sighs as she drops herself down to the ground.

Trunks takes a seat by her and stares at the moon that was slowly gliding its way to the sky. "It would be nice if we could all turn super saiyan, but listen Caulifla. Being a saiyan isn't always about the transformations—it'd be nice if we could attain all the super saiyan transformations out there in the world..." 

Caulifla doesn't respond, but understand where Trunks was going with this. He knew she understood too, so they stayed in a mutual silence until Bulma called them back inside for dinner.

·͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

Gohan smiles warmly at the sight of the younger saiyans asleep on the couch. Trunks laid sprawled out while Caulifla was curled up in a ball. The low volume of the TV was audible enough, and the channel they were watching was filled to the brim with cartoons. With all the worldly chaos who knew that tv shows were still airing?

The halfling throws the blankets over them and strolls over to the kitchen, hopefully Bulma's bad habit of sleeping in a chair with her head resting on the table wasn't tonight's thing. Relieved, he could sense both Bulma and Mai's calm ki in their respective rooms. 

Maybe I should go see mom again. 

Gohan sighs. He did want to see his mom, but every time he did, she would scold him menacingly, and then sob into his chest about what he was doing would lead to his death. Gohan would either remain silent, or whisper, "I know."

Gohan turns toward the front door and ghosted his way out, being abruptly stopped by Mai, who called out his name strongly. 

"What is it, Mai?" He forces a smile, trying not to sound rude in the slightest. 

"A-Are you going somewhere...? I-I wouldn't mind keeping you company." Mai sheepishly says, tucking a few tendrils of her ebony hair back. 

The bright radish shade splotches her cheeks as Gohan notices this detail and winces. "A-Ah, thanks for the offer Mai...but I'm going to do some training...you should get some rest, since you're going to do some searching with Trunks and shooting lessons with Bulma." 

Mai twiddles her thumbs nervously as her lips quiver, hesitant with her words, but she finally allows them to spill out. 

"I-I want to be with you, Gohan!"

Gohan flinches, letting out a deep sigh. 

"L-Look, Mai...I know exactly how you feel for me, but I uh, just can't feel the same way for you. It's uh...n-not that I don't find you attractive and what not...it's just that...well...I see you as my friend, like everyone else."

"I...I know..." Mai sighs in defeat, dropping her gaze to the ground.

"Trunks is a good guy, I'm sure he likes you lots!" Gohan suggests, trying to make her change the way she sees him. 

"You don't get it Gohan." Mai replies harsh and hoarsely, causing Gohan to tilt his head in confusion. 

"I-I'm not gonna get over my feelings for you in just seconds, you know...even though you always reject my feelings...and I know you'll never see me like that..." she looks away. "Those feelings are just never going to go away!" Whimpering, she slowly walks inside. "I'll always have those feelings! At least for a while!" He watches her trail back into the house. His first idea was to reach out for her and to console her, but he didn't want to give her false hope. 

Trunks hears her hush footsteps as she heads for her room. His eyebrows scrunch in a mixture of feelings. Hearing every word was certainly not going to let him sleep. 

Gohan takes flight as he grumbles to himself. "Leave it to me to screw everything up...but I can't have a realistic relationship in this kind of world..." 

A voice above him startles him from his out loud thoughts.

"And why not hmmm? You haven't found the proper girl to pin you down?"

"Eighteen," Gohan bitterly remarks, as he folds his arms, watching the blonde android drop down from above, standing across from him with equally folded arms. "What're you doing here?" He looks around their surroundings. "And where's your brother? Hiding until you've caught me off guard?"

Eighteen giggles as she graciously spins her way towards him. "Relax, stud. My brother didn't tag along with me. He wanted to go ride some motorcycles or something."

Gohan was mildly confused as to why the female Android was so casual with him. 

"What brings you here?"

"What? Can't I have a little chat with my favorite saiyan?" She winks. 

"Nope, and last time I checked, you're one of the two reasons why my arm's gone."

"That old hag gave you a new one, I don't know why you're still so hung up on it." Eighteen snaps. When she realizes he wasn't going to say anything, she continues. "Anyways, who's that new saiyan girl? Your pet? A toy you're going to play with before you're tired of her?" 

"She's a pureblood saiyan, Eighteen. Much for deadlier than me, since their kind never seem to get tired of fighting." Gohan grins.

"Is that your way of saying she's a new Z fighter in your dumb group?" Eighteen laughs, "she doesn't even seem to remember how she got here!"

"You caused her amnesia didn't you?" Gohan growls, floating a little too close for comfort, but the Android could practically maul him if she wanted to. 

"Mmmm, nope! Trust me, half and half, my brother and I wouldn't leave her alive if we caused that."

"You expect me to believe that?"

Eighteen shrugs, "Believe what you want to believe, Halfa, but I feel like there might be a new Android lurking around." She then floats above the sky, disappearing through a few clouds. 

"And it'll take more to stop them!"

Gohan sighs. Another Android? Just what he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh is there going to be a new Android—or is there going to be a different villain to worry about?


	9. Depths of Darkness

Mesmerized by the scenery below, his world was far from being perfect. The androids have done minor damage to this world, but it was nothing he couldn't fix. Stretching, he felt the waves of electricity flow through his body refreshingly. "Caulifla." The name huskily escapes his lips. Through the many stalking sessions he had, he still remembered her name. Like he could forget, since after all—she was his first new memory. 

"I wonder how that little saiyan is doing?" He folds his arms as he leans back on the building that had yet to be purged by the meddling androids. "I knew I should've captured her from the moment she fainted." Goku Black rubs his head in frustration, since he after all ruined his own damn plan.

🖤💜🖤

With folded arms, Goku Black takes a look at the scenery down below from the top of a building. He had still much work to do, and discovering that there were these nightmares of teenage boredom called the androids made him growl in annoyance. 

"Now, where is that saiyan?" His eyes roam every inch of the spot she should've landed, and blinking out of his scouting, he looks up to the sky, hearing the whishing of a portal opening. Narrowing his eyes in focus, he anticipates as to what will drop out of it. "It better be that damn saiyan! I did not waste my second wish on her for nothing!"

Like a lifeless rag doll, the petite girl drops to the ground, as her screams trail along with her fall, an grunt abruptly cuts them as she lands on the ground. Goku Black sighs in disappointment. There was something about her screams that made him elated in a way. 

Groaning as she gathers herself up from the ground, she gets on her knees. Her fingers digging into the dirt as she looks around, though her eyes don't gaze upwards, so spotting Goku Black wasn't a thing right now. "Wh-What the hell? Where am I?!" She forces herself up from that nasty fall as she continues to look around, shouting. "Kale! Cabba!" 

Goku Black smiles in amusement, watching the saiyan walk around and look over buildings. Clearly, she still thought she was in Universe Six. The next name she calls out for was one that make Black's blood boil and grit his teeth in rage. A name he never wanted to hear escape her lips. 

"Goku?"

"She isn't suppose to remember him! Maybe that pacifist Namekian misinterpreted my wish! Her first memory has to be me!" An idea struck the god, as his lips curl into a devilish smirk. "And of course..." a dark shadow casts over his eyes. "Her last memory has to be me." With that newfound idea, he delicately lowers himself down to the ground and in silent swiftness, approaches the saiyan. Her back was to him, as he frowns at the small pink top that barely covered her chest, and those horrid purple baggy pants as well. 

Once you're mine, I'll make sure you'll never wear those type of clothes again—at least not for the mortal eye to see. 

What was he thinking?! He had to kill her, not keep her!

A chill swells up on her back as Caulifla's eyes widen, feeling that all too familiar dark aura behind her. Spinning her head all too quickly, she nearly falls back, gasping as she sees the tormenting phantom in the flesh. 

"You!"

"Me!" He mimics, pointing at himself as he bursts in laughter. Caulifla floats a few feet back throwing her fists up. "You're still just a figment of my imagination! This is just a dream!" She screams each word out in desperation, fighting on to believe it wasn't real. 

Goku Black gives her a grin, slowly approaching her, the saiyan backing away as quick as possible, wincing once her back met up with a stony wall. "Tell me now, Ca-ul-if-la if this is a dream, then how come..." before Caulifla could anticipate his next move, she gasps out of dehydration in her lungs, his fist firmly pressed on her stomach in a form of a punch. Her body falls forward as Goku Black kneels, watching her face fall into his right shoulder as he caresses her bare back. "I'm able to do this?"

Ripping a good small chunk of the pink fabric from her top, he stares at it in disgust. "Once this world is rid of those pathetic androids and puny mortals, I'll make sure this outfit is one you shall never wear again." 

Caulifla grits her teeth, staring at the wall in front of her, uncomfortable being trapped in the arms of a killer. "You said when we first met...that you wanted to kill me...so then..." her eyes flicker to her left, her head turning slightly to at least see a glimpse of his face. "Why don't you kill me now?" Goku Black grins, his arm that was near her wraps around her body and squeezes her tight. 

"You would want that wouldn't you? You want this whole nightmare to end, but let me assure you, mortal. It's only just begun." He whispers into her ear, tilting his head to make his breath hit in the ways that would bring fear. 

She shivers, becoming putty in his grasp as she begins to breathe out of her mouth rather than her nostrils due to all this anxiety being built up inside her. "T-Tell me...what do you plan on doing to me..." her hair flickers back and forth from the golden color that she hoped would be silently achieved, rather than the usual boisterous way. 

"If I wanted to tell you, I would've already said so." His fingers trail down to her pants as he grips a handful of the fabric. "This outfit is hideous, don't you think?"

"What gives you the right to judge, creep!" With her free hand, she slams a fist to his face, not knowing what kind of fighter he is, she backs out as quick as she could, putting both arms up in a shielding defense. A long ripping sound was audible to both saiyans as her eyes widen at the sight of how long the ripped piece of purple pants fabric Black managed to get a tight grip on. 

"This outfit tears too easy, so then..." his eyes trail up to her chest as he looks at her top. "I'm guessing that skimpy top will as well!" 

Caulifla stares at him with an awestruck and repulsed expression as he charges towards her like a bullet, throwing a hard punch to her gut as she squeals out in pain, refusing to get pummeled to a pulp by this sadistic saiyan. Using her left hand, she throws a punch to his face, using as much ki as possible, sending the god flying as she heard a rip across the bottom of her top, and confirming her suspicions, the long piece of fabric was in between his forefinger and thumb as he gives her a victorious smirk, throwing the piece down below. 

Using this free chance, she bursts into super saiyan two and chases her way towards the god. With two hands, she throws a shower of crush cannons in his direction. Easily dodging them all by spinning in all directions, she found it hopeless—he was far beyond her power, and she was going to die at this rate. But if memory served, he didn't intend on killi her. 

"Tell me, why do you want me alive?"she throws a firm kick to his stomach, as he plants his face into her chest, causing her to lose her focus and redden. He looks up at her casually and smiles. "You would love to know why, wouldn't you?"

Teleporting out of that awkward situation, Caulifla gasps, looking over her shoulders, waiting for him to reappear again. When he doesn't, she tries to fly herself away from standing around. He teleports in front of her, throwing a punch to her face, this one with so much power it sends her flying down. The dark saiyan surges towards her falling figure with such speed that he catches her within his arms. 

"Hmmm, it won't be for mortal pleasures, no." He watches as she squirms in his hold, her eyelids forcing themselves to open. She stares up at him as he grins at her. "Torturing you and destroying that massive ego of yours seems much more entertaining, so I'll keep you to break you."

"Y-You bastard!" Caulifla coughs, shivering as she tastes iron, then feeling the red liquid drip down her mouth. 

"Haha, how deliciously foul," He looks up at the sky. "I still have much more work to do, first dispose of the androids, the half saiyans, the mortals. And then I'll come for you. You'll forget every inch of your life before this."

At his words, the saiyanette becomes stunned. "E-Everything...?" She blurts, and the fear and loss of sanity makes Black so happy, that he finally did something to drive her to the edge—besides losing her mind over a phantom version of himself. 

"Yes, that includes your brother Renso, friends Cabba and Kale, and that man you were starting to have a massive adoration for...what was his name again...? It's on the tip of my tongue..."

"G-Goku..." she whimpers. 

"Ah yes! The saiyan you were calling out for earlier! Can you believe it, saiyan? You'll be wiped clean of your memories, and do you want to know the best part?" Brushing away a golden tendril of her hair, his lips brush up on her ears before whispering darkly into her ear, his breath seething with poison as she found it hard to rid herself of his voice. 

"No one will know you existed but me."

As if on cue, her hair fades to black, her eyes weakly softening up, as he grins victoriously. "Oh? I see the wish is already commencing!" Dropping her, he watches as her seemingly lifeless body falls to the ground, and before it could collapse on impact, he catches her and allows her to lay gently on the dirt. For the remaining seconds before the wish could fully be granted, he tears apart at her outfit, tattered, though careful not to expose too much. "I always hated this outfit."

"W-Why...why do you..." coughing, Caulifla forces herself to continue even though she felt extremely drained of her energy, no ki or transformation available to her. "Why do you...hate me..."

He chuckles as he leans towards her face, inches apart from each other. "I don't hate you, saiyan."

Closing his eyes, realizing he had seven seconds left, he runs his fingers across her face. "I'm your last memory now, once you awaken, I'll be haunting you." 

Fighting her eyelids' urge to close she tries her hardest not to cry, feeling hopeless and motionless, he coos at her delicately. "There, there. Parting is such sweet sorrow."

"Until we meet again, Caulifla."


	10. Their Greatest Threat

Android Eighteen didn't bother to seek her brother out after her rather interesting encounter with Gohan. If she did stride her way to wherever her brother currently was, he would tell by her splotched cheeks and that smitten smile that something was up. If there was anything Seventeen knew about his sister, was that she wasn't one to have romantic feelings over infatuated ones. Making her way towards Satan City, she remembers amusingly how she murdered the annoying so called champion called Hercule. All bark and no bite, and how the humans cheered him on to beat up the androids. 

Their faces twisted into that of agonizing horror as they watched their champion being ripped to shreds so easy. All of them then ran away from the scene, but were then forced to face his same fate. 

"When we kill everyone, it's going to get so boring here." She sighs loudly to herself. 

"When did this become a 'we' thing?" An unfamiliar voice muses behind her as the android's eyes widen, feeling the wickedly dark aura flooding her back. Perhaps, it was worse than hers and her brother's combined. She quickly turns around, used to the usual martial artist's threat. "Haha, how cute of you to try and match up to me." She says in her bold voice, seeing a tall man with wicked waves of shadowy hair, obsidian orbs of destruction, and the smirk painted on his lips.

"On the contrary, Android Eighteen. How foolish of you to possibly believe that you could match up to the god of this world." The god declares with a burning venom in his throat. Android Eighteen's anger was rising up, but she refused to let it get the best of her. He's just an average hot shot martial artist. She reminded herself, judging from his getup. "Awww, is someone throwing a temper tantrum all because he's sick and tired of seeing two androids having fun? I can tell you're a saiyan, and you must've shown up with that saiyan girl."

At those words, Goku Black's heart stops dead. Caulifla. Not even a second after she responded to him, had he slammed her up against the building, coiling his hand around her neck, choking her, allowing her to breathe somewhat to speak. "Where is she!" He demands, as Android Eighteen begins to gag, placing her trembling fingers around his grip in order to get him to break it, but the god simply refuses to let go. 

"T-The saiyan...? I-I don't know where she is!" Gasping out, she feels his grip tighten, and in a blinding flash, her vision is corrupted by shades of red and pink, too many—and his hair had changed to a bright salmon. 

"S-Super saiyan...?" She whimpers as she tries to lift her legs to kick at him, but it was like her strength was drained completely. "Then why mention her!" His eyes narrow as he draws his face close to her. "You have met my little saiyan, I know it. I can see it in your eyes. Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't murder you for not giving me intel on my saiyan!" His voice's volume was wickedly high, dripping with murderous intent.

"Ack-! I-I didn't know she was with you!" Eighteen held on to dear life, wincing once she realized that if this saiyan man was so strong—then that saiyan girl might be equally strong! Her mind immediately raced to Gohan as she groans, losing her strength bit by bit. "S-She's seeking refuge with others! We swear, we already found her beaten when she landed here!" Desperation clouds her voice. Dropping her like a worthless rag doll, Goku Black storms away, as he then says, "If you don't want to be part of my Zero Mortal Plan, I suggest you and the rest of your loved ones find an escape route. Far away from here." 

Eighteen lays there motionless, her heart pounding in her head as she struggled to get up. She was still paralyzed with fear, even though the dreaded encounter was over. Her throat aches with the sharp pain dented by his fingers. 

"What a monster." She says softly, allowing her tears to escape.

💜🖤💜

Trunks swings a mean kick at Caulifla's direction while Gohan with his robot arm throws a steadfast punch. Caulifla finding a way out of the oncoming attacks as she spins herself around the half saiyans. This sparring session was by far the most intense one yet, but she wasn't going to admit it. If it wasn't for her being rusty in the whole training ordeal, she would've easily pummeled them into a pulp!

Lowering herself down to the sight of the saiyans sparring, she hides behind a few trees. She sighs in relief once she sees Gohan is amongst them. There was no way she would hide the potential danger the saiyanette could possibly bring. 

Gohan seemed to spot her as well, so he excused himself from the pair and flies away from the area, leaving both Caulifla and Trunks confused. Eighteen takes the hint as she quietly follows after him. 

She finally found him sitting on a ledge of a cliff, arms crossed and staring at the scenery ahead. 

"What do you want Eighteen?" 

She takes a deep breath, sighing softly as she wasn't ready to admit that she was defeated—most importantly, almost killed. 

"I...I wanted to warn you about that female saiyan." She whispers.

Laughing, Gohan stands up on his feet, turning to face the Android. "Are you seriously that jealous Eighteen? Caulifla is completely harmless, and on top of that, she's a blank sheet. No memories at all whatsoever, so what makes you think she's harmful?"

Eighteen begrudgingly frowns, snarling in annoyance. "Just-! Just listen to me, okay! I-I met another saiyan, Gohan. He was nothing like you and Trunks! He was so evil, he was so ready to kill me when I jokingly asked if Caulifla was with him..." she turns away. "He claimed that she was his...like a mate, almost."

Gohan says nothing, but takes in every intricate detail. 

Android Eighteen moves closer, wanting to bury herself into Gohan's arms, but decides not to. A bit traumatized over the whole Goku Black situation. 

"He...he warned me that he plans to rid the world of mortals, and that if I want myself and loved ones to escape safely, to leave as soon as possible...please Gohan! We should leave! Together, with your friends and my brother! I promise...I'll make him change his ways!"

Gohan stares down at her, mystery shrouding through his face, making it hard for the Android to read him. After what felt like forever, Gohan finally spoke. 

"How do I know you're not lying?" 

Eighteen backs away, scared that he would probably throw her off the cliff quick. 

"Gohan, please! You've got to listen to me! This man is like no other foe! He's stronger than me, and maybe a lot stronger than Seventeen too! Please!" She whimpers, trembling within her frigid stature. When she realized Gohan wasn't going to listen anymore, she embraces herself tightly, floating away. 

Gohan scowls, his fists clenched. Never once had he ever sensed darkness in Caulifla's heart. And this, so called evil saiyan—whoever he was, maybe he was Caulifla's villain in her old universe—right? She couldn't possibly be his mate of the romantic sort. Maybe she was his forced bride, and he was a ruler of a universe filled with evil saiyans. 

Gohan could only think of two saiyans that he had met that could possibly fit. Broly or Turles. Broly, being the ridiculous one of the two, since he was just a berserk beast after his deceased father. Turles, however, having the charisma and very playful nature seemed to fit a lot more. Gohan groans in disgust, just imagining if Caulifla was his mate. 

At the dinner table, Gohan was unable to chime in to the familial conversations, but instead chowed on his morsels of his food, his mind raging with what Eighteen had told him. An evil saiyan—on top of that, another Android? Unless—this saiyan was mistaken for the Android. Still, someone stronger than the twins combined? Gohan couldn't fathom it. His eyes leer in the direction of Caulifla as he tried his hardest not to glare. She couldn't be evil—she couldn't be with said saiyan. 

He refused to believe it.


	11. The Secret Alliance

Android Seventeen watches as his sister stares blankly at a recently burned down building. 

"So you're telling me that you didn't do this?" Android Seventeen asks, completely baffled that his sister didn't cause destruction for once—something that she hadn't done for some time now. 

His sister is silent, stumbling into the scenery as she bites down her lip at the ashes of the possible human beings who were most likely trying to enjoy a hearty breakfast until he showed up. That he being the evil saiyan that now gives her nightmares. Clumps of scrambled eggs, floppy pancakes, squished up fruits laid on the ground. Why was Android Eighteen's heart aching and throat burning with the urge cry? She's equally done the same amount of damage as he had done so, but why was she regretting it? She only had a couple of close encounters with Gohan, he shouldn't have left an everlasting effect on her. 

Shaking her head, she awkwardly steps out of the diner and sits on a nearby massive rock. "No, I didn't do this," her gaze on the ground beneath her transfers over to his cerulean eyes. "I'm guessing you didn't either...?"

Android Seventeen raises a hand, powering up a massive blast and throws it in the direction of the diner, engulfing the remains. "C'mon now, Eighteen. I wouldn't be so subtle."

Android Eighteen hugs her knees, closing her eyes. Of course, she knew who had done this, she just didn't want to mention him. 

"I heard from a business man that there are some pretty fast cars in another part of the world, wanna tag along?" Seventeen asks, even though he knew the answer would most likely be no.

She shook her head, plastering a smile on her lips. "You go on ahead, I am just going to bug the crap out of Gohan and the twerps." 

Seventeen grins, pride flowing through him—so she was at least being bothersome to the saiyans by tormenting them endlessly. "Alright sis, you have fun. I'll be off." 

⭐️🥀⭐️

For the first time in her entire life, Android Eighteen cried. She cried out of desperation and immense regret. The more she dreamt of the deadly saiyan, the more she sympathized with the people she brutally murdered over nothing. Did they feel this much fear when I was just like him? She asks herself as she laid on a bed in a hideout she had made. Hugging a fluffy pillow, she couldn't find the courage to fall back asleep. 

For once she felt human.

Hours passed by, and she found herself cooking on an ancient stove, stirring the potful of ramen, working on the other pans of food as well. "I'm losing it," she mutters. "First I experience all these humanly things, and next thing I know I feel sorry for murdering those people." 

A chuckle scares her out of her cooking as she throws a wave of ki blasts behind her, the figure dodging them with ease. 

"Don't forget you get worked up over nothing." He runs his fingers through the back of his hair.

Eighteen drops her shoulders as she sighs.

"It's just you, Gohan."

The halfling approaches her, onlooking at the sight of her cooking. "You seem to have really changed." He quietly comments.

A chill runs down Eighteen's spine. "How did you find me?" She demands. He shouldn't have been able to sense her in the slightest. 

"I followed you," Gohan states as a matter of factly, taking a seat on the wooden chair. He sighs, shutting his eyes as he slowly looks at her. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted...it's just that...I haven't forgotten about what you and your brother did." He looks to the other side of her little shack. "I don't entirely forgive you, but if you're serious on changing, I'll help you fight this so called evil saiyan off."

Eighteen couldn't believe her ears! Gohan was actually contemplating on helping her! "I wasn't lying about the evil saiyan." She snapped. "But I swear to you, he knows Caulifla, and that's why I'm worried. He says he'll purge the planet until the world remains of himself and Caulifla." She reminds him. 

Gohan sighs. "Can you describe how this evil saiyan looked like?"

"He had...these crazy waves of black hair," she points at areas on her head as to where these waves would be. "One would be high up here, another here, then one down here, and one here..." she moves her finger to the other side of her head. "And then he has these three spikes here."

Turles?

"What was the shade of his skin tone?" Gohan asks.

Eighteen forces herself to remember the entire appearance of the monster. The sinister glint in his eyes, the way his mouth naturally molded into a smirk, and the way his fingers tightened around her neck to make her lose oxygen. Squeezing her eyes shut, she forces herself completely to remember him even though she didn't want to. 

"He had light brown skin." 

Gohan places a finger on his forehead, staring at the ceiling, trying to remember certain aspects of Turles. "Did he wear saiyan armor, or was he carrying fruit?"

Android Eighteen immediately shook her head. "No, he was wearing these grey and black martial arts clothes with a red belt, and he wasn't carrying any fruit."

For the most part the description didn't quite fit Turles, except for the hair part. Gohan guesses he'll just have to wait and see.

"That food smells good." Gohan comments, striding over to the Android and the food. She smiles endearingly as she gathers plates and bowls. "Don't just stand there, Gohan, pile up your plates."

He nods, dutifully piling up on the food and carrying it over to the table. She does the same, though not as much food as him as she sits in the chair across from his, giving him a small smile. 

She couldn't wait to take down their biggest threat.


	12. Friend or Foe?

Trunks spent the next few days teaching Caulifla how to patrol, and if necessary, how to patrol by herself, and useful tactics amongst the hidden. "Those are just the basics, Caulifla." Trunks explains with a serious expression. "If it comes down to it, if you're the last saiyan against whatever danger this world has to offer, you have to be prepared for it." 

Caulifla nods, folding her arms as she leans her body against a tree. "It's a shame this world is so desolate. You would think us saiyans would be enough to keep this place safe." 

"Hate to agree with you," Trunks sighs. "But you're right. We're no where near to demolishing the androids..."

For a few moments the saiyans stay in perfect silence. 

Gohan lowers himself down, the two's faces immediately whip in his direction. He seemed more comfortable with himself than ever before, since he always seemed so neutral. Trunks noticed this sudden change in attitude, but wasn't one to be so verbal, so knowing Caulifla, he knew she would notice too. 

"You're so happy, what did you do? Make out with the blonde Android?" Caulifla nudges the much taller saiyan while giving him a crooked smile with mischievous set of eyes. 

Gohan blinks several times, shaking his head. "No! But what I'm about to tell the two of you, might make you think I'm going crazy." 

Trunks and Caulifla exchange glances of confusion and arch eyebrows in suspicion.

"Eighteen said she spotted this evil saiyan," he keeps his eyes fixed on Caulifla for the slightest change in facial expression or body language. "He...well, his description at first fit this saiyan I met a while back, but not so much anymore..." he becomes hesitant. "I hope he isn't related to my father, having an evil uncle wasn't so much fun either."

Gohan bit down his lip. He wanted to mention so badly that the mysterious saiyan knew about Caulifla—almost as if the two were a devilish duo. 

"How do you know she isn't lying?" Trunks scoffs, he hadn't forgotten about how much equally sinister Eighteen was alongside her brother. 

Caulifla nods in agreement, staring at Gohan to see if she could spot a hint of embarrassment. "From what I hear from Mai, Eighteen is an android designed to kill."

"Trust me guys, she isn't lying." Gohan declares, sighing soon after because of how wrong it sounded coming out of his mouth. "We can trust her...if she was lying, then how come she came to me first?"

"Because she has a big fat crush on you." Caulifla mumbles.

"Yea, she does." Trunks agrees. 

Gohan groans. "Of course you two would think that."

"Who wouldn't?" Caulifla laughs, then turning to the sky. "But if she thinks there's an evil saiyan out there, we should do our best to get rid of him. Actually, I want to see him for myself!" She throws a fist through her palm. 

"Trust me you don't." 

A fourth voice startles Trunks and Caulifla as Gohan watches Android Eighteen descend downward. 

"He's bad blood." 

"Bad blood eh? What's a little saiyan boy to me? If he's a half saiyan it'll be surely easy to pummel him!"

Trunks groans, rolling his eyes at her cockiness. He turns serious as he stares at the blonde Android. "You've faced the saiyan up close, can you tell us your experience?"

Eighteen swallows her pride as she lowers her head, avoiding their gazes. "If you thought my brother or myself were bad, you've never seen this guy. This guy is unbelievably strong, so strong that in mere seconds he unleashed this wickedly dark power on me. H-He warned me that all of us should leave...well...mostly all of us..." she turns to look at Caulifla.

"Huh? Why would he want most of us to leave? Is there a specific person he wants to stay?" Trunks asks. 

Android Eighteen gives a quick glance over at Gohan, he shakes his head disapprovingly. 

"No. He...just warned me that he was planning on eradicating the entire race of mortals that live here." She explains. 

"I-I won't let that happen!" Trunks immediately growls in response.

Caulifla nods. "Whoever this saiyan thinks he is—he won't be a match for me!"

"Aside from that..." Gohan chimes in. "We're no longer patrolling alone. We're always going to be in pairs, and if you see him, don't interact, try to refrain away as much as possible."

"B-But, how can we? If Eighteen is right about him, he'll immediately try to fight us..." Trunks retaliates.

Caulifla swings an arm around Trunks' shoulder as she floats up. "It's nothing the two of us can handle." She giggles, to which Trunks eases a smile. 

"Well, that's if it comes down to fighting him. Anyways, we're going to start plotting on how we're going to defeat him, and if..." Gohan's eyes flicker towards Eighteen. "We can get Seventeen on board."

⭐️🌹⭐️

Android Seventeen always was one to remark on a change in Eighteen, or anytime she became smitten with anyone. For a sure fact, he knew she had some feelings for Gohan. Although he wasn't one to be overprotective, he simply didn't care about what she did. 

But something in her had certainly changed, and he was willing to find out what. 

The motorcycles surely were unique, and blowing people up was somewhat amusing before it became boring. 

So here he was, flying through the sky, trying to search for his sister. When he found a mall, he knew she had to be there since she had a thing for wearing stylish clothes. 

He lands down, blasting the glass doors open as he wanders inside, and sure enough, he saw her through windows of a clothing store. 

"I thought I'd find you here."

Eighteen winces, stuffing clothes into a black backpack. 

"Seventeen! You're back!"

"Did you find out who caused the damage?"

Eighteen nods, distracting her gaze towards a mannequin. "You know that short female saiyan we saw the other time? Well turns out she's not the only one this world." she explains, sighing. "Though unlike her this saiyan is incredulously dark. He's much more sinister than the two of us combined, Seventeen..." 

She waits for him to say something, but judging by his deadpanned expression, he wasn't going to say anything. 

"H-He warmed that he's going to kill everyone, us included. Until it's only her and him in this world. Seventeen...we should leave. I think he has the potential to do so."

Laughing hysterically, Eighteen flinches, never once had he laughed so manically before—at least not in front of her. 

"Oh quit your worrying Eighteen! You've been hanging out with those annoying saiyans for way too long, they've softened you! If there's anyone that's going to make this world eradicated of humans it's gonna be us!" 

Eighteen stares at him with glossy eyes that would tremble with tears if pushed any further. "Seventeen! Please! This saiyan man has the power of a god! He nearly killed me! Please, Eighteen, we have to get out of here!" 

Seventeen's lips transform into an infuriated frown as he shoves Android Eighteen with much force into a drawer feet away from where they stood. She collided with it, the fabric fluttering around her as the drawer breaks on impact. 

"You're the weak one, Eighteen! You can go get yourself killed by him for all I care! Just to prove to you that he's nothing compared to me, I'm going to find him! And I won't hesitate to kill you if you stop me!" With that he shoots through the ceiling, leaving Eighteen to sob in the silent mall.


	13. An Unlikely Duo

Mai wanted to cry every time she witnessed Android Eighteen and Gohan so close to each other. "It's been a couple of weeks now...h-how am I not over him?!" She screams at herself beratingly, dropping her head down to the table, and broke into tears. 

"It's because getting over a crush isn't easy," Bulma's soft voice intrudes, as she delicately grazes her fingers through Mai's long black hair. "Love hurts, honey. I've learned that many times, believe me."

Mai nods, sniffling as she rubs her nose with her sleeve. "I just...I just wish I could be pretty—attractive like her! But I'm not..." 

Bulma giggles softly. "Oh nonsense, Mai. We all are attractive in our own ways...yes, I don't really approve of Eighteen much...but she is changing. For herself and Gohan..." Internally, Bulma scolded herself since that last part might have been too much. 

"I guess so...I-I mean...did you hear about that dark saiyan who..." in a low voice, she finishes off her sentence. "Is apparently Caulifla's mate from another world?"

Bulma's jaw drops as her eyes widen, jokingly, she replies with. "What a lucky girl! What I wouldn't mind to have myself a ruthless saiyan!" 

"Y-Yeah...but from what I heard he's evil...and everyone else has suspicions that Caulifla was evil before she became amnesiac." Mai lowly whispers. 

Bulma quickly looks around to make sure no one was around, as she drops herself down to Mai's level. "Even so, if that is true...we can't just make Caulifla our enemy immediately. The poor girl has lost her memories after all, and we don't know for sure if this saiyan is actually cruel, maybe..." in a starry voice, Bulma lovingly sighs. "He just wants to bring his other half back to him."

⭐️🌹⭐️

Steam clouds up the bathtub's sliding door, making it foggy. Caulifla drags her fingers across the glass, as her reflection greets her warmly. Allowing the water droplets to graciously ravage her skin, she leans her body up against the bathroom's cold tiles, which she didn't mind since it collided well with the hot shower. 

"Another saiyan huh? And a pure saiyan like me!" 

She couldn't believe it—and maybe, just maybe, he knew who she was previously and maybe in their universe, they were ruthless saiyan soldiers, or maybe, saiyan royalty! 

She couldn't wait to meet him. 

"Wait, he's evil!" She reminded herself, groaning as she plops herself down to the ground, the soap suds sleeking down her skin. 

Fighting off those thoughts, she gathers herself up from the ground and speeds up her showering process.

Caulifla quickly changes into fresh clothes, walking outside into the kitchen, as she sees Mai sitting at a table. 

"Where's Bulma?" She asks. 

"Working on an invention," Mai replies, raising herself up. "How was your shower?"

"It was fine." Caulifla looks around the house, pressing her face against the window to see if she could find the hybrids and the android. 

"If you're looking for them, they just left as you started taking your shower. They said they were going to fly towards the region where Seventeen was currently headed, they're going to try and convince him to join the resistance against the dark saiyan." Mai explains. 

Caulifla scratches the back of her head, sighing in defeat over the fact that her plans of patrolling and quite possibly finding the dark saiyan were a no go. 

Mai arches an eyebrow at her change in mood, and stands up. "Were you planning on seeking out the evil saiyan?" 

Caulifla slightly nods, Mai could barely interpret it as a nod, due to Caulifla's sluggishness. 

"I could go with you to look for him if you'd like." Mai offers as Caulifla's obsidian orbs widen. Completely baffled, Caulifla forces her near laugh into words. "You, a human—wants to tag along with me to go find the so called toughest saiyan ever?"

Mai gives Caulifla a gentle smile and nods. 

Dropping herself down to the floor, Caulifla shakes her head. "To be honest with you, Mai...being wiped out of my memories has taken its toll on me—every other day I have an existential crisis...a-and..." Caulifla sighs, biting down her lip as she avoids the human girl's gaze. Whispering very lowly, the saiyan continues. "What if this guy is stronger than the androids too? Hell, I haven't even fought the androids, and I'm kind of scared...but my curiosity is getting the best of me...I want to meet the saiyan! What if...what if he knows the old original me!"

Mai gasps, her stomach dropping as chills spread across her skin. The little speech Caulifla gave her even made her shiver within her skin even though she was wearing her cerulean jacket. 

"D-Do you really believe that...? Wouldn't that mean...that you'd be evil as well?" Mai whispers back. 

"I-I...I don't know Mai! From Eighteen's stories of how he's already destroyed some parts of this world, leaving no survivors...I'm scared that if I actually came the same universe as him, that I might've actually been evil..." Caulifla's lips quiver, as her teeth chatter amongst themselves, and she forced the tears back. 

Silence filled the kitchen, and the only audible sounds were Caulifla's heavy breathing, the ticking of a nearby clock, and the soft humming of the fridge.

Fixing her jacket, Caulifla storms her way towards the front door, Mai quick to follow after her. "Wa-Wait! You're seriously planning on finding him?!"

Caulifla spins around to face Mai as their eyes lock in a match of seriousness and intimidation. 

"Yes." 

"Let me go get the supplies that we'll need." Mai runs off to another part of the house as Caulifla sighs, leaning herself up against the door. She had two choices: fly away without getting Mai involved and face the saiyan alone, or have prepped up backpacks and have someone there for her. 

Clenching her hands into fists, she wanted to go with the first choice—but then, Mai would get mad, and most likely tell the others of her plans—then everyone would get mad at Caulifla for her reckless choice. 

"Choice number two then." She mutters.

Mai scurries her way back to the saiyan as she smiles with radiating confidence. "I'm honestly very excited about this..."

"Excited?" Caulifla giggles, lending a hand towards Mai as she reluctantly takes it, never being too fond of flight. 

Caulifla delicately takes to the air as Mai's grasp tightens, breathing in and out. 

"Seriously? Has Trunks or Gohan never made you fly like this? Errr...made you sorta fly? I would carry you but uh..." Caulifla distracts herself with a puffy cloud.

"I'm not heavy, if that's what you're trying to say." Mai hisses. 

"Aha, I wasn't going for that, but anyways...besides the obvious, why do you want to tag along?" Caulifla asks.

Mai simply responds, "Oh, you'll see."

The two disappear from Capsule Corps., voyaging into the unknown.


	14. Father of Gohan

"Do you think Caulifla will get mad at us for leaving her behind?" Trunks asks Gohan and Eighteen as the two fly side by side, Trunks trailing behind.

"I doubt it, I'm pretty sure she'll be busy training in the Gravity Chamber your mom fixed." Gohan replies. 

"I have to go with the kid on this one, Gohan. She seems like the type of person to get mad over something like this."

Gohan sighs, shaking his head. "It's for her own good. We can't risk having her meet the other saiyan...what if the moment she sees him she has a potential breakdown? Or her memories mess with her?"

"I still think we should've brought her...you should've seen the look in that guy's eye...when I mentioned her."

For a while, the trio were silent, neither one of them knew how to continue the conversation. Android Eighteen knew that she wouldn't win an argument against a couple of hybrids who have grown to know Caulifla—mostly because they didn't know of this evil saiyan. 

Gohan believed Eighteen that there was a bigger threat out there—but he didn't want to believe that Caulifla might very well be his...lover. Or comrade. He shivered at the fact that maybe this prideful full-blooded saiyan might've been evil before her memories became corrupted. What would his father think? But then again, there was Vegeta, so his father was put in a somewhat similar situation as he had now been put in. 

Brushing the delicate thought out of his head, he watches as both Trunks and Eighteen dive down towards the ground. 

"Did you find your brother?" Gohan asks as Eighteen shook her head as she landed on her feet. "No...but...I'm pretty sure that saiyan caused the damage over there." She points at a tower losing its structure, collapsing from the ends. 

"D-Do you think...people were in there...?" Trunks asks hesitantly, though he had a feeling he knew the answer. 

"Chances are high...if you want to go confirm it, be my guest." Eighteen shrugs. 

"We're not going to do that." Gohan snaps, scoutering the area to look for the potential purger.

Trunks sighs, watching as Eighteen moves along to join Gohan, the lavender haired young man awkwardly shuffles away from them. Once he realized the two were distracted enough by an intimate conversation, Trunks slips his way into the what was remaining of the tower. Shattered fragments of the bright stainless steel glass laid on the floor, red roses scatter all around the floor, and the worst part of all of it, Trunks saw the crimson red blood flowing along—but no bodies. 

Suddenly, the room became freezing cold, no matter how hard he tugged his jacket tight, he couldn't seen to get warm.

In the darkest corners of the tower, does the mystery of this universe make himself known, as he grins at the sight of his defeater. 

"Well, well. If it isn't Trunks. Last time we met..."

Trunks winces, turning around, seeing the predator's eyes gleam through the shadows, conveying a sinister taunt. 

"You has the guts to murder me and destroy everything my perfect utopia stood for!"

Trunks reaches from behind his back, immediately yanking his sword out and pushing it forward defensively. "I don't know who you are or what you're talking about...but if I did murder you, I'll make sure I'll murder you again!"

The malicious saiyan darkly chuckles, shaking his head as he approached the hybrid. "That won't happen again, and trust me, I'll make sure of it." 

Feeling ten times smaller, Trunks fought the urge to cower back and run out for help, keeping a firm yet shaky grip on his sword. "W-Who are you!"

"I'm the god of this world, and frankly...the humans, the couple of androids, and you half saiyans are tainting its perfection!" 

Before Trunks could respond, the god threw a hard and gut-curling punch to his stomach, throwing him towards a table, breaking on impact. 

Eighteen and Gohan gasp, exchanging quick glances, simultaneously, they both shout, "Trunks!" And fly their way inside the temple, greeted with the sight of Trunks laying on what remained of the table. 

"Trunks! Are you okay?" Eighteen rushes up to him while Gohan looks around the room, trying to find the culprit. "Who did this to you?" Gohan asks, as Trunks chokes on the dust. Pointing a finger at where the saiyan previously stood, Eighteen helps him up. "I-I don't get it! He was right there!"

"Who?" Gohan asks. 

"T-The evil saiyan!" Trunks gasps out as Eighteen immediately drops to her knees. "He's not lying, Gohan...he's really here! I can feel him!"

Confused, Gohan zips through multiple parts of the tower, all the while trying to keep a watchful eye on the two.

"Find him yet?" A voice shouts from above the tower, as Gohan's eyes twitch at the sight of the man standing ever so tall, the familiar spikes of hair—and his voice. 

"F-Father?!" Gohan manages to say after mere moments of being shocked. His heart throbs in his head as he could feel a storm of tears building up. "I-Is it re-really you...?"

Goku Black arches an eyebrow, nearly forgetting that Goku had another son—this being his first born. A worthy pawn, and perhaps, extreme loyalty, Goku Black's brain mustered up a new idea having to do with toying with Gohan's emotions. 

"Ahhh, Gohan! It has been quite some time, hasn't it?"

"B-But you died...m-mom'll be happy to see you!"

Trunks and Eighteen run out to join Gohan, both gasping as their faces etch in horror.

"Gohan! That's not your dad—that's the saiyan who wants to kill everyone until it's just him and Caulifla!" Eighteen declares as Trunks clenches his stomach, the pain haunting him from the moment he gazed upon the darkness itself. 

Goku Black's lips twist into a sadistic smirk as he teleports in a matter of seconds down below, kicking the Android into the temple. "Must you and your brother always ruin my fun?" He lets out an exasperated sigh before turning to Gohan. "In a way, I am your father..." he looks around the area to see if he could spot Caulifla. 

Gohan, still having not snapped out, just continues to eye Goku Black, Trunks, off to the side, helping Eighteen up.

"But first, before we have our little family reunion, where is the little saiyan?" He looks around, growling when he couldn't sense her. "The two of us have big plans, you see."

"Wait...what about mom?!" Gohan's eyes realign as he gives his 'father' a death glare. 

Goku Black shrugs. "I'll just kill her a second time." 

Trunks and Eighteen couldn't move, but were relieved when Gohan was finally coming to his senses. 

"Yo-You killed mom?!" Gohan gruels under his breath. How many weeks has it been since he's last seen her? A weakening pain floods Gohan's stomach as his knees shake where he stands. "A-A second time? What the hell do you mean by that!"

"Well...Gohan, was it? As I stated earlier, in a way I am your father. But you see, I'm just a humble god who has decided to take Goku's body and make it my own..." turning to Trunks and Eighteen, he gives them a dark smile, before facing Gohan. 

"I am Goku now."

Screaming at the top of his lungs, Gohan goes super saiyan and throws a hard punch to his face, Trunks and Eighteen immediately joining in as the three prepare to pummel Goku Black.

Black easily dodges every ki blast, takes every punch, and the more they land a blow on him, the more he laughs, causing the three to look at him as if he were crazy.

"Pain makes me stronger! The more you inflict pain on me, the stronger I get!" 

To this statement, the trio cringe, backing away as Goku Black inhales the air they breathed. From their sweat and fear, he somehow managed to sniff out that saiyan.

"Ah, so you weren't lying when you said Caulifla was with Gohan and Trunks."

Wincing, the hybrids turn to face Eighteen as she shrinks back. 

"I have no time to deal with you three. I intend on keeping my promise, so long as you bring me the saiyan!" 

And with that, he disperses into the air.


	15. The Other Android

Sunlight bathes the road ahead of them, high above the clouds. Caulifla and Mai walk, not necessarily in a rush to meet the saiyan. "Geez, you think we'd be smart enough to pack some more food." Caulifla groans, rubbing her stomach. They have eaten a while ago, but thanks to her massive appetite, of course it wasn't enough. 

Mai lets out a gentle giggle as she shakes her head. "I forgot your guys' appetites being bigger than ours." 

Caulifla nods, her shoulders dropping. "I feel bad for Bulma, she's always cooking for three saiyans, and that's already a huge old buffet."

"At least we won't waste food." Mai says in defense, and before long, the two carry on to a cave, starting a fire as they sat across from each other, ejecting certain capsules for their sleeping bags and pillows. Mai crawls inside hers, sleep already taking over her. Caulifla on the other hand, forces herself to stay up—or rather, something wasn't allowing her to stay fall into a deep sleep. 

The flames continue to dance within the logs, Caulifla's body greeted with its warmth. 

"Who am I really?" She whispers to herself, dropping her face down to her feet. "A mere saiyan—with no memories of her past life...? Or perhaps..." 

Staring deep into the fire, her eyes widen as it turns to a bright rose red colliding with a shimmering pink aura, black managing to coexist alongside those colors. Something about those colors brought a sense of familiarity. Her heart pounds inside her head, as her obsidian orbs shake, intensely locked to the flames.

Numbly, her body ghosts up into the air, slowly backing away from the cave, though her eyes remained locked. Her feet drag against the edge, before long, she now saw a different version of herself huddled in the cave. No longer did she don the Capsule Corps attire, a different set of clothes replace them. 

Long back pull-on sleeves cover her arms, her shoulders bare, a dark grey outfit hugging her figure as a red sash rests around her waist. White boots complete the outfit as Caulifla tilts her head in confusion at the sight of herself. Approaching herself, she gets a closer look at her curled up figure, sobbing into her arms, an intense ache pangs her heart as her throat burns of sadness.

"H-He lied to me!"

Caulifla kneels down towards herself, attempting to reach out to herself. "Who lies to us?" Though it seems as though her other self couldn't hear her or see her.

"B-But why the hell should I care?! He doesn't give a damn about me anyways! Only my body!"

"He? Who's he...? Gohan? Trunks...?"

Growling in frustration, Caulifla tugs at her bangs hard, shaking her head. "I-Is this my past?! Was I in this cave before?"

"Caulifla!"

A voice calls out from behind her, immediately, the saiyan turns around, not able to see the man who said her name—though his silhouette brought a sense of familiarity. The wicked hair, the tallness of it all, his perfect posture. Quickly, she runs towards him, but before she could attempt to reach him, everything fades away.

⭐️🌹⭐️

"Hey! Caulifla! Wake up!" Mai shakes the saiyan, hoping her hyperventilating would stop. Beads of sweat race down her forehead, as the saiyan was unresponsive, and before Mai could scream in hopelessness, Caulifla finally gasps out, her eyes shooting open. 

"...Did you have a nightmare? You were shaking and nearly screaming!" Mai asks with a bite of hesitation. Sitting up, Caulifla shakes her head, rubbing her forehead. "No...it actually felt way too real to be a nightmare...I think it was a piece of my past!"

Mai's jaw drop as she brushes a couple of fingers on Caulifla's shoulders. 

"D-Did...did you see anyone?" 

The saiyan shakes her head. "I just saw myself, sitting in that corner over there," she points to it. "And then I saw a figure, he called out to me but I couldn't see him. I at least tried to but I was yanked back here...waking up to reality."

Mai nods, getting up on her feet, offering a helpful hand to the shaken up saiyan. Caulifla graciously gets up on her feet with the help of Mai as she sighs.

"D-Do you think...those visions...are triggered by places I've been to in my previous life? Is that...the way I'll be getting my memories back?"

"It seems so...unfortunately." Mai delicately rubs Caulifla's shoulder. "Now come on, we have a saiyan to meet!"

⭐️🌹⭐️

Had he regretted inflicting pain upon his sister? 

Yes. 

For once in his life, Android Seventeen felt immense regret for hurting someone. That someone being his sister. It horrified him that the so called male saiyan might've killed his sister—and that he would overwhelm their power combined. He sighs. He didn't necessarily want to give up his fun, but he didn't want to lose his sister in the way the inhabitants of this planet had. 

"Caulifla wait up! Quit going so fast! You can't overwhelm your mind with forced memories of the past!"

Android Seventeen winces, snapping out of his thoughts as he watches the short saiyan blast forward with such speed, sprinting as Mai runs as fast as she could to catch up with her. 

The Android grins maliciously, tailing after the girls. 

Caulifla feels the wind growing much stronger as she turns around, watching as the Android is close behind Mai. 

"Mai! Watch out!" Caulifla screams out, watching as Android Seventeen draws dangerously close. 

"Ahhh!" Mai screams out, immediately throwing herself in Caulifla's arms as she protectively holds Mai close even though he's much taller. "You! You're one of the evil androids! Errr...the only evil Android left!" Caulifla points a finger at him. "Leave us alone, or else! We got business matters to seek!"

Android Seventeen laughs. "For a saiyan, you're extremely annoying...all bark and no bite."

"SHUT UP! I can kill you right now!"

Android Seventeen sighs, shaking his head. "Look. I'm looking for my sister...I haven't seen her for a while and I fear that the fourth saiyan might've gotten to her. Your halflings certainly are well acquainted with her, know where I can find her?"

"Actually," Mai cautiously removes herself from Caulifla. "They went looking for you...we're on our way to go meet the other saiyan."

"What good would that do if you don't have your entire team?" Android Seventeen declares with a scowl. "If anything, you girls are just going to end up getting killed."

"We don't have time for this!" Caulifla barks, taking a hold of Mai's hand. "C'mon, Mai!"

The Android rolls his eyes. Saiyans were certainly a stubborn lot, as he crosses his arms. "Maybe they've already found the guy, so why don't the three of us go? I can show that saiyan who's boss around here."

Mai and Caulifla exchange glances, silently speaking to each other before sighing simultaneously. 

"Fine! But if you really want to help us, you better stop with your purging!" Mai yells at him, as Caulifla nods in agreement, her eyebrows furrowed with a mean frown. "Yea! It's not going to help any of us if you're just as bad as the saiyan."

Android Seventeen shakes his head, then sighing. "Are all girls really this stubborn?" He mumbles, following behind them once the two continued their walking. "If we fly, this would go much faster!"

"Mai doesn't know how to fly." Caulifla explains. 

"Is that a problem?" Mai mutters at the android. 

Without any words, Seventeen swiftly scoops up Mai in his arms, causing her to screech as Caulifla couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Alright, then! If you insist on flying, let's go!" Caulifla jumps up to the sky, soaring through the clouds as Seventeen follows closely with a flustered Mai.


	16. Mother of Gohan

Frozen in his sitting position, Gohan stared long and hard at the buried temple in front of him. All of those people were reduced to ash, much like the rest of the poor victims everyone else on this horrible planet. Gohan couldn't believe it. There was another saiyan, and he stole his father's body! Clenching his fists at the angering thought that he was paralyzed and blinded—there was not a muscle that wanted to fight Goku Black. Then, he recalled how that saiyan murdered his mother in cold blood. Just the thought of someone murdering his parents sickened him. 

All the rage builds up in his stomach as his hair begins to flicker from his ebony waves of hair to a much more spiked up blonde. "He's gonna pay..." his nails dig into the skin of his palm, causing him to bleed. "He's going to regret turning this planet to nothing!" 

"Huh?" Android Eighteen turns around from scavenging nearby, feeling his anger skyrocketing. 

"He killed them both...he stole father's body...he was going to use me as his puppet!" His words were low growls, thunder clashing from each end of the ground they stood on. Visibly shaken, Eighteen forces herself to zip towards Gohan, even though his anger was frightening her to an extent.

"G-Gohan!" 

"HE KILLED MY PARENTS!" He screams to the sky as she winces, watching as his super saiyan transformation took over. Throwing her arms around his strong body, tears ran down her face as she squeezes her eyes shut. Now she knew the pain others experienced, after seeing how it plagued Gohan. This was a sight she never wanted to see—the halfling crumbling into pieces. 

"I-I'm here...Gohan!" She shouts over his anger as she can feel his heavy breathing surrounding her, but she keeps her hold. "I-I promise you! I'll fight alongside you! I'll never let that evil saiyan get away!" 

His eyes widen, slowly, he turns around to glance down at Eighteen. Her tear-struck cheeks and waving hair collides with her strong posture. Sinking himself towards her hold, he collapses, Eighteen dropping down as she hugs him tightly, hearing him sob. 

"Let it all out, Gohan." She whispers. 

"She's really changed." Trunks murmurs from his hiding spot, smiling softly before turning his attention to the ashes and decimated tower. "But so have I."

💜🖤💜

The woman stares out the window, praying that today would be the fateful day her son would return to her. Nothing she did could distract her from the fact that he was out there, getting mauled by the androids. The worst fear of all, was that one day he'd be killed. The visits from her father were becoming less and less. His fear had probably taken over, as he decided to stay in his house. Perhaps today he would stay for good.

"Oh, Goku. If only you could come back and put an end to this madness." She sighs softly, gazing at her wedding picture with the man. "Your son...he's struggling out there isn't he?"

A crisp breeze fills the kitchen as she gasps, not recalling in the slightest leaving the window open. "Who's there!" She immediately gets into a battle stance. "I'm a martial artist if it's one of you filthy androids!" She screams out. 

"Mom calm down," a gentle voice strings across the kitchen, as Gohan places both his hands on her shoulders. "It's me..."

ChiChi's eyes well up with tears as she throws herself into her son's chest, gripping his arms so tightly that it hurt. "You idiot! You realize how much you made your mother worry? You were gone for so many days! I feared the androids got to you!"

Gohan sheepishly smiles, rubbing his mother's back affectionately. "I'm sorry I made you worry mom. But I promise you, I won't get myself killed..." his eyes look over at Eighteen, who stood nervously beside the table. "I got myself a bodyguard to protect me always." He winks. ChiChi follows his gaze, locking her eyes on an extremely familiar foe. Screeching out, ChiChi points a threatening finger at the Android. "Eeeek! It's that female android!" She jumps in front of Gohan and immediately gets into her fighting stance again. 

"You can kill me but leave Gohan out of this!"

"Trust me, I wouldn't lay a single finger on your son," Eighteen gives Gohan a wink. "Unless it was another form of touch."

Gohan blushes, rubbing his mother's shoulders. "She's with us now, mom...actually. There's a new bad guy out there, possibly stronger than the androids combined...and the worst part of it...he's got dad's face."

ChiChi's eyes widen, her pupils tremble in the white abyss. She couldn't imagine such a vicious villain donning the appearance of her husband—and what's worse? Stronger than the androids! 

"Have you seen him in person?" 

Gohan nods. "That's why...I don't want to risk it. I want you to come back with us at Capsule Corps. Bulma's already building some underground hideout, you'll be able to see me everyday, and I'll never have to worry of that nasty bad guy."

"But your grandpa!" ChiChi argues. 

"Gohan and I have already sent Trunks to grab him, that's why we're here!" Android Eighteen explains.

ChiChi sighs, then whispers. "Let me grab what I can."

Stepping out of the house, Gohan and Eighteen sit on the front porch, Eighteen resting her head on Gohan's shoulder. 

"Are you thinking about your brother?" Gohan asks. 

"Sort of, I just hope that dark saiyan doesn't find my brother...Seventeen would no doubt recklessly want to challenge him."

Gohan rubs her shoulder affectionately. "All we can do now is hope that he doesn't—and that Caulifla isn't too mad at us for ditching her." At that last statement Gohan laughs. 

Eighteen brushes a finger against one of his scars and smirks. "I have a feeling that she will be greeting us with screaming and ki blasts, no doubt about that."


	17. A Grievous Encounter

The saiyan is perched up on a tree, sinking her teeth into the leftover food from the night before. Android Seventeen and Mai were off in another part of the long abandoned park. Still intimidated by the android to an extent, Mai kept her distance. 

"Can we agree on something?" Mai asks with hesitation in her throat. 

"That depends," Seventeen gives her a sideways glance. "I don't always agree with just about anyone. Especially not with some average human girl." To this statement a menacing glare appears on Mai's face. 

"Before we met up with you, Caulifla and I were camping out in that cave," She points a finger in the area the cave was. "She had a very vivid nightmare, and I do believe the man in her dream was the wicked saiyan. I suggest we...knock her out...what if she overwhelms herself with so many memories that it damages her internally?"

Android Seventeen brushes a few strands of hair away from his face. He raises his eyes up to where the saiyan sat and frowned. He did much conversing with Mai, about his sister and the dark saiyan. He sighs, feeling the ominous aura close by. Surely, Caulifla felt it too—but maybe she was confusing it with his own. 

"I agree with you, I'll knock her out before we approach him," he faces her all the way. "And another thing, I want you to shoot that saiyan as much as you can—every opportunity you get."

Mai squeezes the gun by the handle, given to her by Lapis. Apparently, he found a gun store in another country and stored up on them. "What if your sister is right? What if this guy is crazy strong? I can't just leave you out there!" Mai trembles as Android Seventeen rolls his eyes. "This again...look, I know you mean well, but what good is it going to be if you're dead alongside me? Besides, you can tell the others where the guns are sprawled and make do with them."

Mai sighs, nodding. She opens her mouth to say something, but is immediately cut off by Caulifla's shout. "Hey! Are you love birds done enjoying your walk? I very much wanna beat the shit outta this saiyan! I can feel him close by!"

Android Seventeen flinches, turning to Mai and giving her a subtle nod. Mai depicts the same intention as he scoops her up and throws her over his shoulder. "H-Hey! I don't need to be carried!" Mai shouts as Seventeen floats over to the tree. "Come down, Caulifla. Together, we all can defeat the evil saiyan, and then you can finish him off." Seventeen says with a sly smile. 

Caulifla grins in excitement, giddy with anticipation at how strong this saiyan was going to be. She jumps down from the tree, dancing around, as Mai moves ahead. Seventeen lifting his fist up, and with a quick punch, he manages to knock her out. Before the saiyan can fall forward, Mai reluctantly picks her up, surprised that she felt light. "She's going to be mad—but it's a price I'm willing to pay so that she won't risk getting slained by her memories."

Seventeen nods, onlooking from his stance. "He's out there, not too far from here. Let's hope that your friends and my sister are there too for backup." 

Mai nods in agreement, wrapping her arms around Seventeen as he hovers down, heading in the direction of darkness.

Goku Black leans himself against a buried business building, staring at a reflective chunk of glass in front of him. He smirks at the god that stares back, the familiar waves of hair and the perfect body. His perfect body. 

Staring at his time ring, he could simply retrieve Caulifla by using it, but what fun would that be? He wanted to work to earn her. Besides, there were still plenty of mortals to be mauled before saving the best for last. The best for last being Caulifla. 

Perhaps he could go retrieve Zamasu again, but what if that only restarts the same cycle from his previous version of this life? True, things were different—a much younger Trunks, same old annoying mortal Mai, Future Gohan being alive, and the Androids not demolished. Of course, he only had himself to blame for such a distortion—but he liked to believe that this distortion was the doing of the Namekian, being the last of his kind. 

So much work to get done. 

Of course, there was that bluenette inventor he wanted to kill again—hoping she hadn't whipped up a batch of the energy for that damn time machine. That would mean Goku Black would have to deal with Goku and Vegeta again, and those damn saiyans were such nuisances.

Closing his eyes, he can feel the other Android draw close, and another familiar minuscule energy—Mai. Gritting his teeth, he clenches his fists, causing the glass in front of him to shatter. 

"You two have a lot of guts showing your faces here." He bellows, Android Seventeen cautiously dipping down, Mai delicately hopping behind Seventeen as he shields her from Black. 

"Are you sure you're not Goku? It's funny, because you look like him." Android Seventeen notes as Goku Black shakes his head, chuckling as he stands up, causing Mai to become petrified. 

"Goku is my twin brother." Black lies, turning his head to the right side, where he could see Mai trembling behind Android Seventeen. "It's good to see you again, Mai. Of course, this time I won't hesitate to kill you."

Her eyes widen as she squeezes Seventeen's shoulders, breathing down the android's neck harshly. "How d-does he know my name?!"

"Beats me," Seventeen shrugs, looking Black straight in the eye. "I heard that you beat my sister up, and I don't like it. I hope you know that I'm going to kill you like everyone else." Seventeen declares. 

"Spare me, if you're anything like your sister, you won't be a challenge, insolent android!" Black sniffs the air, a third body was present, but far off from below here. "You two didn't come alone, you brought a saiyan with you! Is it Trunks?" He chuckles darkly. "He is but a weak mortal now! And he too, shall die alongside you Mai!"

"H-How d-do you kno-know us!" Mai stutters, clearly clouded up with fear. 

"Don't let him get to you." Seventeen hisses. 

"You two may not believe it, but I was here before—the first time I had claimed victory—but of course, the first time was deeply flawed. I let my ego get the best of me by keeping a mortal girl and her half-saiyan alive—but this time will be oh so different, I guarantee it!"

"Enough with the chit chat, we came here to put an end to you!" Seventeen gets in his battle stance while Mai backs away towards some shrubbery, though somewhat interested in what the god was rambling on about. 

Goku Black takes a moment to inhale the air. The scent was intoxicating, sweet and strong—he couldn't believe he forgot it already. 

"You bought Caulifla!" 

Mai jolts out of the shrub as she lifts the gun towards the saiyan. "Why do you want her? She's clearly better off without you—and if you loved her you wouldn't have abandoned her!"

"Loved her?" Howling out in laughter, Android Seventeen and Mai flinch from where they're standing. His laugh was psychotic, loud, and sinister in a sense. "I don't love Caulifla. You see, after I finish off with you two, and every single mortal that lives in my universe, I'll keep her alive. Save the best for last—and finally, I'll kill the little saiyan right from where she stands! Ever since I've been resurrected, she's been the bane of my existence!"

"Sounds to me that you have an obsessive infatuation with her than anything," Seventeen mumbles. "But that's beside the point. We came here to do one thing, and that's to kill you."

Goku Black cracks his knuckles, before cracking his neck and grins. "Well then, why are you just standing there, Seventeen? Come forth and meet your demise!"


	18. Gohan and Lazuli

Finally reaching Capsule Corps., Gohan and Trunks anticipate Caulifla's seething rage towards the two. What can these two expect from a pure saiyan? They were birthed with the insane appetite for fighting and never ending power. Of course she'd be upset. 

As Gohan watches his mother settle in, his eyes search for Caulifla, since he couldn't sense her. After Bulma and ChiChi spent a few minutes catching up with one another, Gohan approaches the inventor. Checking over his shoulders, and seeing that Trunks seemed to be looking for Mai as well, he whispers lowly to Bulma. "Ummm, correct me if I'm wrong, but are Mai and Caulifla not here?" 

Bulma sighs, her eyes slowly glance over at the pile of food she whipped up for both the girls. "I thought they went out to patrol, but they should've been back by now. I did hear Caulifla talk about her boyfriend to Mai, but that's as much as I've heard." 

A fierce blush rushes through Gohan's face as he shakes his head immediately in response. "Th-That can't be right! C-Caulifla wouldn't just jump in his arms—I met the guy Bulma...he's as sinister as a villain can get." 

Bulma giggles, playfully wagging a wrench in his face. "Lemme guess, you don't approve of their forbidden romance, a good girl and a bad boy..." swooning with the idea, Bulma lovingly sighs. "Isn't it romantic to think that all he wants is to be with his lover?" 

"I-It would be...if he wasn't so ruthless..." Gohan folds his arms. 

"Are you secretly jealous?" Bulma playfully punches his shoulder. "You liiiiiike Caulifla don't you?"

Gohan winces, shaking his head rapidly. "She's a great girl and all, a little too rowdy for my tastes...besides..." his eyes settle from out the window, watching Trunks and Eighteen train with each other. "I...kind of already like another girl." Bulma follows his gaze toward the window and grins at the sight of the once evil Android. "Ah, so I see. You have a soft spot for the bad girls?" Bulma playfully nudges him. 

"Uh-huh...I guess...she's shown me that she's really changed, and that she's willing to save this world."

"Well, I had a feeling that those hormones would rage..." Bulma giggles as she rummages through capsules. "Sooo, just in case." She hands him a hot pink one. "I have all that you need."

Gohan takes it, examining the bold XXX that sprawl across the front. It didn't take long to hit the halfling as to what it meant. "Gah! B-Bulma!" He reddens again, shoving the capsule down his belt before his mom or anyone else could casually stroll in. Bulma merely continues her laughter before picking up her wrench, starting to walk towards the hallway. "Seriously though, if you want to see if you three can find the girls, I suggest you guys get a move on..." she points at the container filled with capsules. "Take those with you."

Gohan nods, saying, "Take care of my family, won't ya?"

The halfling walks outside, floating down toward Trunks and Eighteen, the two wiping off sweat and blood from training. 

"So? Are the girls here?" Android Eighteen asks, once her eyes set on Gohan, but judging by his emotionless expression, they most likely weren't. "Figured much." She mumbles.

"Do...do you think...they..." Trunks swallows any air that clings to his lungs. "They're on their way to see that guy?" 

Gohan sighs, a heavy and unnecessary weight settles on his back. "Hate to admit it, but I hope not. I'm not in the mood to see the guy who stole my father's body again." 

Lazuli sighs, shaking her head. "I have another theory, but I want to be wrong." Opening her eyes, she gives Gohan a look. "My guess is that they ran into my brother—if he's still a menacing killing machine, no doubt he wouldn't hesitate to strike them down."

"Unless...he's starting to become like you." Trunks says in defense.

"Which I doubt..." Eighteen closes her eyes shut as a frown grows on her lips. Haunted by the memory at the mall, she bit down her lip, hating every single second of it. 

Wincing, she felt Gohan's hand on her shoulder as she opens her eyes, slowly looking up at him. 

"Are you okay?" He asks in a gentle voice, sweet and thick like honey, that she was immediately entranced. Stunned by her beauty, if Trunks wasn't standing there, Gohan would've ran his fingers into her hair. 

"I will be." She responds softly. 

Trunks coughs, the seconds of silence becoming awkward for him. 

"So uh, are we going to go look for them or what? I'm not ready to see either of the two die in front of me."

Gohan scratches the back of his head, thinking up many different strategies, most of them pretty reckless. "Trunks, I want you to stay here and rest up, try and train in the gravity chamber if you can, I want some one on one training with Lazuli." Gohan declares, biting down the inside of his cheeks. When Trunks raises an eyebrow, he immediately adds, "She's a bit weaker than you, and I just want to make her stronger..."

Eighteen's hand punches Gohan's back, but from the angle Trunks was standing, he could only see Gohan wince, and watch as a squiggly smile takes his lips. "I-I also want to be surprised by your strength, so it'll be like a test—to see who is the strongest out of the three of us."

"I get it." Trunks nods, shuffling towards his house. "Don't have too much fun you two."

💜🖤💜

The shack was the same the two left it, as they figured. For now, they could only hope Caulifla and Mai were simply patrolling, or raiding some of the malls. With no clues of Seventeen, and praying that they wouldn't run into the dark saiyan, the two decided to stay put. 

"Who would've thought we would've ended up here?" Gohan chuckles, sprawled on the sofa in Eighteen's small living room. 

"What do you mean, saiyan? Are you suggesting you've never fantasized about me?" Eighteen gives him a playful grin as she merrily shimmies her way onto the couch, Gohan adjusting his position so she could sit. 

"To be honest with you, I have—a lot lately. But I guess it's natural, since I'm around you twenty-four seven." Gohan watches as the blonde scooches herself closer, gently nuzzling against his body as he wraps his left arm around her upper body. Eighteen nearly flinched at the coldness coming from his arm. 

"I'm sorry about your arm..." she sheepishly apologizes. "If I could, I would take back what I did to you."

"Ah, you don't have to apologize. The past is the past, Lazuli. I'm somewhat use to it. The phantom pain comes and goes." 

After sitting in silence, Lazuli's heart hammers in her chest as she couldn't fight the strong sensation in her stomach. Every time she was this close to Gohan (especially much more recently since he had become comfortable around her) she would always feel that weird sensation. A weird but good one. 

"Gohan...?" She says softly. 

"Mmm?" Gohan responds, he sits up properly, almost falling asleep due to how comfortable he currently was. 

"Can I confess something to you?" 

Gohan's attention was fully on the android as he nods, numbly, his fingers rake through her hair, her scalp feeling good as she leans into his fingers. "Go ahead." 

"For some time now," She wraps her arms around his arm that was currently grazing through her hair. "I've liked you...like like you Gohan." Chills spread through her body as she can't believe this emotion—nervous and shaky altogether seemed like a bad combination. "W-What I mean to say..." her lips quiver as a flush of red splotches her cheeks. 

It all happened too fast. 

Lazuli couldn't see it coming, but once she felt Gohan's lips on top of hers, she knew that he felt the same way. Pure bliss strives through her as she throws her arms around him, and after what felt like forever, they break away. 

The hybrid gives her a gentle yet playful grin.

"I love you too, Lazuli. For now, let's keep our relationship down low, until we find those two." He says, Lazuli nods, knowing that he was referring to the little runaways. 

"I'm willing to wait for our happiness." She declares, as so many emotions voltage through her body. 

She just hoped Seventeen was alright as well.


	19. The Imperfect Bio-Android

Seventeen never rips away from standing several feet away from the only other pureblood saiyan in this universe. "I hate to admit this, but I'm glad I met you." The android declares with a mischievous grin. Black's ears perk at this statement as he tilts his head in amusement. "Care to enlighten me as to what you mean by that?" His deep and gritty voice sending shivers down Mai's back. 

"I was always programmed to kill Goku, and seeing as he's already dead, this is as close to as Goku as I can get." Seventeen explains.

Goku Black rolls his eyes. 'Androids are all annoying.' He thought to himself as he frowns. He was glad that the first time around when he took over this universe that they were already deceased. Of course, they were just one of the many minor setbacks this time around.

"Enough chatter of my brother, he's as good as gone and unfortunately I can't revive him." Goku Black nearly barfed at the fact he called Son Goku his brother—but whatever little white lies brought himself closer to Caulifla, he supposed.

Without another word, Seventeen speeds forward, with a hard fist, he throws it in the direction of Black as he greets the Android with a fist of his own. Their eyes seep into one another's as both their expressions were the same. Bloodthirsty with the urge to kill, though Lapis' wasn't as strong as Black's. With quick punches and kicks, Mai was losing focus as they were inching away, almost too far to make out what was going on. Rummaging through her backpack, she cautiously takes out the binoculars, putting them to her eyes. 

From what she could see, both were throwing an equal amount of blows in close combat, and once Mai made sure the dark saiyan was distracted enough, she quickly whipped her head around and focuses on the cliff. Sighing in relief, she still saw Caulifla's knocked out body laying on the ground. Thanks to the tranquilizer she stole from Bulma's lab, Caulifla would be out cold a little while longer. 

Soaring up high into the sky, Black throws two massive glowing neon red—almost a cherry blossom—ki blasts down at Seventeen. "Where are you keeping the saiyan!" He demands, watching as the android dodges one, only to be thrusted into the other. He winces as he flies upward to meet the saiyan. 

"Wouldn't you like to know? For now, focus on me!" With a long kick across Black's face, Seventeen smirks, as the saiyan is thrown back down, with the harsh drop, the ground breaks beneath him. Laughing victoriously, Seventeen launches a rain of ki blasts down at Black. "You know, I'm the built to be the strongest in the whole universe! I'm the best fighter ever!" He brags, as Goku Black maniacally laughs through the pain. 

Throwing Seventeen into a world of confusion, he shouts, "What's so funny!"

Brushing the dust off of him, Goku Black levitates out of the ground like a robot as he looks up at the android. Grinning, he cracks his neck a couple times. "You think you're the strongest? Tell me, insolent Android, have you ever built a universe from the ground up? Were you so successful with a plan that you became a god? Have you ever wiped out the planet of filthy mortals until you remained?"

Android Seventeen grits his teeth, a rising wave of anger builds from his stomach. 

"You're equal in power to your sister! And you'll be as good as dead as her! And I'll make sure of it!" Raising both fists up in front of him, the saiyan god's shadowy waves of hair wickedly rise up with the wind as he smirks. Power courses through him so naturally as he belts out a scream, his hair transforming into a golden glow.

"No way! He can go super saiyan?!" Mai shouts out as she throws herself over the boulder she hid behind.

"Shut up, mere mortal girl!" Black raises his right arm into the air, a bright pink sphere grows as he lunges it so easily in her direction. "Mai!" Seventeen gasps, barely skidding his way around towards her as he scoops her up in his arms, the massive sphere continues to hurl on, colliding with the cliff. 

The cliff shatters as it breaks apart, Goku Black watching as something significant falls down alongside the many chunks. Squinting his eyes his jaw drops once he makes out the spiky black hair and the porcelain doll figure. 

"Caulifla!" He screams out, as a sinister smirk swipes across his lips, speeding himself towards her. Holding out his arms to grab her, Mai props the gun up, spaces away from the saiyans. "Oh no you don't!" She screams out, shooting repetitively at the dark saiyan, bullets grazing through his back as he gasps. Android Seventeen ignores the howling of the gunshots as he watches Caulifla continue to fall, knowing very well that Black could be bluffing with the bullets. With an outstretched arm, he manages to grab Caulifla by the leg and with all his strength, throws both Mai and Caulifla forward, praying they would land safely. "Get out of here!" He screams. 

"You atrocious android!" Goku Black screams with such rage, watching as both the saiyan and mortal go flying away. "Focus on me!" Seventeen screams as he throws two punches into the saiyan's stomach, his heart thumping as sweat trails down his face. 

"I've got you, Caulifla!" Mai wraps her arms around her faint figure as she braces herself for impact, the two rolling across the ground as she grunts in pain. Mai didn't care about herself in this moment. Not after witnessing the wickedly evil glint in Black's eyes when he saw Caulifla. She feared for the saiyaness as she pants, holding Caulifla tightly. Frowning, she knew that their backpacks were buried beneath the remains of the cliff. She could only watch the fight from here, remembering Seventeen's words, she forces herself to recover and start to run with Caulifla in her arms, away from the bloody battle.

The more she ran, the more she became positive—until she met up against a horrifyingly tall green speckled monster. Mai screams as she drops down to the ground, backing away. "W-What are you!" Fear etched into her body as the figure looks at her with its skinny pupils, its tail swaying back and forth. "Don't you two look delicious? That saiyan in your arms—she's just radiating with power!" His eyes become bloodshot. "But before I feast on you two, I know Seventeen is nearby, and I will devour him to achieve perfection!"


	20. The Two Saiyans

With such ease, Goku Black stretches, causing every single bullet to recoil from being buried into his back. Seventeen winces at the sight but keeps it together. The mortal girl's scream echoes throughout the area. Goku Black and Seventeen halt in their battle as Android Seventeen's eyes widen. "Ma-Mai?!" He squints his eyes, and once he sees her crab walking back with Caulifla in her arms—and an ugly monster tailing after her tauntingly—did he know he had to end this fight prematurely. Goku Black follows his gaze as his eyes narrow, onlooking in anger at yet another creature tainting his world. Without another word or punch to another, the two race down at the girls, Android Seventeen growling at the bug. "Get away from them!"

The bug looks at Seventeen with a smile, "Ahhh, Seventeen! You've made it so easy for me to devour you!" He declares as Mai stays frozen. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but there's no way I'm just letting you hurt these two—it's my job." Mai winces as her eyes lock on the Android, before breaking out in tears over the overwhelming stress and fear lurching in her body. Quick to get on her feet, she runs into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably as Seventeen wraps his arms around her. 

"You're okay now..." he murmurs, slowly inching himself towards Caulifla. 

"Don't even think about it." Goku Black hisses. 

The Bio-Android turns to look at the unfamiliar saiyan, who seemed to be elated at the sight of the other saiyan knocked out. "Are you Goku?" He asks. 

"I am Goku now." Goku Black simply says, waltzing over to Caulifla as he analyzes her body, tilting his head at the bruise on her arm. "I'm guessing this is your doing, foolish human?" He demands, not turning to look at Mai, though he made it clear that she was the one he was talking to.

Picking the saiyan into his arms, he cradles her within his grasp. 

"My guesses are that this foul bug attains a new form by you, Seventeen. So I'll allow you and Mai to run. For now." 

"W-What about Caulifla!" Mai squeaks, her tears still staining her cheeks as her lips quiver. After all of this—she didn't want to lose Caulifla—not to such a deadly force!

"What about her? She rightfully belongs to me, and I suggest you two get a move on, now before I change my mind."

"S-Seventeen?" Mai shivers within his hold as she pleadingly looks up at him. His expression falters to an apologetic one as he pushes Mai's face back into his chest. "Promise me you'll at least take care of her." Seventeen declares, then blasting away with Mai, she screaming out for Caulifla.

The Bio-Android seemed infuriated by this as he prepares to chase after them. Without another word, Goku Black swerves a Black Power Ball into the bug, killing him before he became another problem in his plot. Watching the bug explode into a rage of fireworks, he grins, chuckling to himself as he looks down at Caulifla again. 

"We have a world to dominate."

💜🖤💜

That night as Gohan slept on the couch, something snapped in him. A warning. In his dream, he watched as the man who stole his father's body chased after Mai and Caulifla, murdering them in a heartbeat. Android Seventeen was decapitated after trying to defend the girls. Gohan wanted to vomit due to how graphic his nightmare was. After wiping the sweat off his forehead, he slowly gets up on his feet, looking at his robotic arm that was drenched in moonlight. Burying his face into his hand, he sighs. Reluctantly, he fixes into his robotic arm before heading to where Eighteen slept. 

Gently trailing his fingers across her face he whispers, "Eighteen..." to which the android stirs in her sleep, groaning. "Wake up, just for a second..." he raises his voice as her eyelids flutter open, taking a puzzled and dazed look at Gohan. "What's the matter?" She asks. 

"You're gonna think I sound crazy, but...I just had a very real nightmare that the evil saiyan went after Caulifla, Mai...and your brother."

"So? It was just a dream. Go back to sleep." Eighteen responds grumpily before throwing the covers over her figure. 

"That's the thing, I can't go back to bed, no matter how hard I try." He murmurs. "So...I'm going to go look for them."

To this statement, Eighteen immediately sat up, blood rushing through her head as she nearly fell back down the mattress. "Are you serious?! We don't even know where those two are, let alone my brother, and you're just going to go out looking for them just because of some stupid nightmare? It was a nightmare!" She frowns, nearly rolling her eyes. 

"You don't have to come, but I swear to you, this dream was a warning, and I'm going to do all I can to go find them." Gohan raises to his feet as he trudges his way through the shack. 

Eighteen throws the covers off of her as she immediately follows after Gohan. "You're an idiot, you know that?" She follows him out the shack as he can't help but smile. "So I've been told."

"I'm coming with you." Eighteen finally says, as the two fly into the dark sky. Gohan concentrates on all the ki in the area, no matter how miniscule. "Finding your brother is going to be hard since he's an Android." Gohan says over his shoulder. 

"But Caulifla will definitely be easy to find, and no doubt, we'll find Mai as well." Eighteen says as the two spend a good few analyzing the world below them. Neither of them had the urge to give up, but something quickly caught Gohan's eye—piles of rubble and bullets sprawling across the ground. Gohan's eyes widen at the ashy marks that tattoo the ground, especially one in the smack middle, where the ground was tearing itself apart, a black figure remained—Gohan hoping it wasn't either Caulifla or Mai. 

"Gohan! Look over there!" Eighteen points, "Their backpacks! They came out here!" 

Gohan's eyes widen, and before he could think, he immediately flies downward, Eighteen tailing after him. 

"Caulifla! Mai!" He shouts out, then running to the pile of rubble and cautiously ripping his hands through it. "Where are they!" He shivers, fearing the worst as Eighteen winces, slowly scavenging around for more clues as to where their whereabouts were.

Eighteen sighs in defeat, dropping herself down to the ground as she buries her face into her arms.

"Gohan!" A loud shout echoes through the sky, followed by another, "Eighteen!" Only this one being much more masculine. 

Neither Gohan nor Eighteen could believe their eyes. 

Android Seventeen was holding Mai as he lowers himself and Mai down to the ground. Gohan and Lazuli run over to them as they're both relieved—and confused. 

"Where's Caulifla?" Gohan asks, searching the sky to see if the saiyan was approaching.

As Seventeen and Mai exchange glances, Mai avoids Gohan's gaze as Seventeen stares at the two and with full blunt declares, "The dark saiyan captured her."


	21. Pureblood Plasma Syringe

"What do you mean that scum kidnapped her! You two allowed it?!" Gohan screams, his shoulders rising up and down as his eyebrows furrow, his eyes blazing with a fire that can't seem to be put out.

"There was nothing we could do—" Seventeen argues, wincing as he is met up with a face full of Gohan. Grabbing the Android by the shirt, he trembles with his rage. "Bullshit! You were capable enough to take him on, and you just let him take her?!" 

"Gohan, please..." Eighteen places a hand on his arm, but Gohan paid no attention. 

"Seventeen's not lying...he only let us go if he kept Caulifla with her..." Mai says at a low whisper.

Gohan turns to Mai, the soldier is met with the same anger that Seventeen received. "You're the one to talk-! If you hadn't gone out with her without the rest of us, none of this would've happen! Now, that evil saiyan has taken her, and we don't know how to find him!" Gohan scowls, nearly panting at how angry he was. 

"Breathe, Gohan breathe! Please, shouting and standing around isn't going to help!" Android Eighteen says harshly, Gohan facing her and giving her a good stare before looking at Seventeen and Mai—quickly turning away from them soon after. 

"Let's just get going."

Gohan and Eighteen levitate upward, Seventeen numbly taking Mai into his arms and following after them. 

A tearing ache rips through Mai's heart as her eyes become heavy. Gohan was right—how would they know where Black took Caulifla? For all they knew, he probably went to another universe, a desolate and deserted one, where no one could disturb his darkest fantasies. Digging her nails into her wrist, her lips quiver as the three words ring in her head continually. 

All your fault. 

⭐️🌹⭐️

After the Ox-King had went off to bed after dinner, ChiChi was elated they were all together—well, almost. Knowing Gohan, he had gone somewhere with the Android. 

Approaching the kitchen, her eyes linger towards Bulma, who was preparing some coffee for the two of them.

"It's good to see you, ChiChi." Bulma says, turning to face the princess and smiles warmly. ChiChi nods, returning the same kindness. "Yeah, it's really good to see you as well...I'm glad you've been taking care of my son to an extent."

"He stays here every now and then, but he's always going around the world and doing his best to keep it safe," Bulma says as she pours the hot coffee into one of the mugs. As soon as one is filled adequately, she hands it over to ChiChi, she graciously accepts. "I'm glad he's reached out to at least one of the androids—I hope he's able to for the other one...but my biggest fear is..." 

After looking into ChiChi's eyes, she hesitates to finish her sentence. Her poor Goku, taken wrongfully by another being who envied him, most likely. Sipping her coffee to distract herself, ChiChi inhales softly. "That dark saiyan, I know...Gohan already told me about him...but when isn't he a victim to villains? Unfortunately, I've grown used to it." 

Bulma places a gentle hand on ChiChi's shoulder and squeezes it gently.

"That's not something we tend to grow used to." Bulma whispers, the two exchanging glances of longing and loneliness. 

Suddenly, the door is slammed open as Gohan trudges in, with the others—including Seventeen following after. 

"Ahh! You're all back so soon?" Bulma rises out of her seat, ChiChi proceeding to jump out of hers as well, never seeing Gohan so fired up. "Gohan, honey are you alright?"

Bulma's motherly instincts kick in when she doesn't see Caulifla in the group—at first she thinks that the little saiyan might be playing some sort of prank on her. 

"Where's Caulifla...?" She hesitantly asks. 

Gohan doesn't meet her gaze, as the others look for other corners of the room to distract themselves from telling the truth. Truth be told, the scientist had grown attached to the little saiyan, as if she was her daughter. 

"Hello, why won't any of you answer me!" Bulma angrily demands, as ChiChi nods in agreement. "She's right, you need to get out with the truth now!" 

"The dark saiyan captured Caulifla." Mai whimpers each word out, as tears run down her face. "And it's all my fault."

Bulma could only hear her own heartbeat, as her fingers slip from her mug's handle, clattering down the floor, breaking into a million pieces as the coffee pools out on the ground. As she places her hands over her mouth, she drops to her knees, her whole world going white. 

It wasn't until Trunks scurried into the kitchen had she started to breathe and focus on everything again. 

"Mom! I heard a dish break, what's going on—?" He asks, his azure eyes scanning the kitchen. "W-Where's Caulifla?" 

Before anyone could answer the hybrid, Bulma yelped out, "H-He t-t-took h-her..."

Trunks carefully maneuvers himself around the mess as he places his hands on his mother's shoulders, turning to face the group—astounded to see Seventeen amongst them. "Can anyone tell me what's going on?"

Gohan storms away, mumbling about going to his room as Eighteen follows, giving a soft look at the inventor and his mother before leaving. 

Seventeen squeezes his eyes shut, as Mai had a face clouded with guilt, and if the tears wasn't enough to prove that, her shrinking posture must be. "It's my fault...it's all my fault...."

Trunks' eyes widen, choking on any possible words that would escape his lips. 

"W-We...we wanted to meet the evil saiyan, t-to see if we could possibly attain some of her memories back...but we met up with Seventeen before he fought hard to protect us...against the dark saiyan," she swallows. "Caulifla was unconscious, and we used this tranquilizer—"

"Tranquilizer? What tranquilizer!" Scaring ChiChi and Trunks, causing them to back away, Bulma stares the pair dead in the eye. 

Mai rummages through her coat pocket, the syringe being the only thing they could salvage. A crack zips down the first numbers. Bulma's eyes widen at the dried up rosy red-petal pink substance fogging the inside. 

"You stole that from my lab! That was no tranquilizer you-!" Bulma bit down her tongue hard, to avoid saying anything she might regret. Taking a deep breath she shakes her head. "I did some consensual research on Caulifla's DNA, to see if there is a way to weaken a pure-blooded saiyan to an extent. I dubbed it Pureblood Plasma, it's mixed with the deadliest chemicals that drain ki, temporarily take away their ability to fly, run faster than usual, and just make them very weak...plus a handful of other things I quite didn't discover yet." Bulma frowns. Her anger raging higher than Gohan's. "Not only did you steal something from my lab without asking for my permission, pointlessly use up a syringe that took me months to finally utilize after years of research from the other two evil saiyans—but you also drugged Caulifla with it, while that evil bastard has her!"

All Mai could do was drop her shoulders, as she covers her face. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't..."

"Get out of my sight." Bulma says harshly, moving towards the napkins to clean up the mess. Mai storms out of the house as Seventeen was quick to follow after, to ensure her upmost safety. 

Bulma just prayed to Kami that Caulifla would be alright...even though she knew the twisted truth.


	22. Lost Little Saiyan

The saiyan's sweet slumber lasted about seventeen hours, the god counted. So whatever was the product of all those chemicals and toxins in that syringe seemingly worked as it should have. No doubt, the idiotic inventor had creatively crafted it with him in mind instead of Caulifla. Mai probably assumed it was a measly tranquilizer and injected Caulifla with it to extend her knock out time. "All mortals are such idiots, aren't they, saiyan?" He dreamily declares, finishing bandaging up her bloody bruise painted on her arm. "If only you were here the first time around, you would've seen how much of a bother Mai was—and now I fear she truly will be one in this version too."

He places the roll of bandages back into his kit, opening the nearby closet and tossing it on the shelf above the multiple outfits he had crafted for her, since she was eternally his gracious guest. "But don't worry, mortal. We'll cleanse this world of those filthy pests." He takes a seat on the end of the bed, frowning as she showed no signs of waking up any time soon. Shaking his head, he returns to the shadows.

💜🖤💜

If this was how death felt like, it sure was long. No. She couldn't be dead if she was still breathing. If she was still experiencing an incredible amount of pain that spiraled through her body. First, her throat felt parched and rugged, as if mud caked the inside of her throat. Then came her tongue, dry and uncomfortably distasteful. Every body part ached, and she felt locked to wherever she laid. Where was she? This certainly didn't feel like Bulma's house or even the cave. 

What was the last thing she was doing? Fighting against Android Seventeen...? No, he had decided to tag along with Mai and herself to face off against the dark saiyan! That's it! That's the last thing Caulifla remembers, then she draws a blank. Forcing her eyes open, she groans, trying so hard to pick herself up from the mattress she laid on. Her body was practically molding into the mattress due to how comfortable it was, but that was beside the point.

Finally, she managed to pull herself up as she looks around the area she was placed in, only to be greeted with pure darkness. Squinting, she frustratingly waits for her eyes to adjust to her surroundings, hoping to catch at least a little bit of light. Moments later, she's able to see a golden light beneath the door. Getting on her feet, she places her hands on the bed, and then stumbles towards the wall, then throwing herself towards the door and twists the knob and lets herself free.

The air was cold, damp, and smelled of rain. Turning back to look at the door of the room she was placed in, she hesitantly darted towards the hallway, leading to the left, reading with the right. Caulifla swallows harshly, poking her head forward, peering into both dark hallways, anticipating which direction she should go.

Right was right, right?

Quiet as a mouse, Caulifla went down the right way of the hall, trying to open doors, most locked. One was a a bathroom, another a storage, another room had bookshelves everywhere, a desk in the middle with papers scribbled to the brim. She couldn't find the light-switch to explore the room itself, so she edges away from the room.

The hallway had dim lighting, there was a dead end forward, and then to the right another path. Caulifla sighs, knowing she was going absolutely nowhere with this place. Trying to feel the elation in her stomach in order to fly, it never comes, sending a chill down her spine. "What the hell? Why can't I fly?!" She gasps, jumping a few times to see if that would help, but rendered useless. Deciding to storm down this hallway, she's greeted with a door to her left, this one unlocked. 

Peering inside after she turned on the lights, her jaw drops as she sees the multiple rays of herbs, assortment of teas, sugar, jars of honey, and just endless supplies of tea. "Geez, how much tea does this person drink!" Caulifla shakes her head, promptly after saying that, she coils her fingers around her throat, remembering how dry and in need of something to drink it was.

After becoming frustrated with all of these doors, Caulifla forced herself to run, no matter how bad her legs hurt, her feet burning like she was stepping through lava, and the more she ran, the more she lost her breath. Finally greeted with a garden through glass doors, differing from the other doors, she hesitantly opens the door as her feet rub up against the luscious emerald green carpet of grass. It was up until now, had Caulifla realized she was barefoot—missing the shoes that Bulma gave her. However, her body was clothed with a crimson red short kimono with black sleeves, cherry blossoms, red roses, and red hibiscuses patterned the kimono. 

Raising an eyebrow, Caulifla certainly knew that she wasn't with her friends—none of them, not even Bulma would change her while she slept. A bit horrified with the idea of someone changing her, the saiyan manages to distract herself with the rose hedges, adorned beds of flowers, multicolored flowers scattered around the grass. At this rate, she would be lost analyzing the beautiful intricate details of this secret garden.

Walking backwards, her back collides with stone cold. Turning around slowly, her eyes look up at the statue, widening in the white pool. "What the hell...!" She backs away to look at it in all its glory.

A grey statue of a young woman, no older than twenty, no younger than seventeen. A tail sways all the way to her front. Two arms stretch forward, open palms filled with massive power. On her left, a bright blue, and on her right, a bright pink. She could've sworn the blue one was very familiar, but couldn't put her finger on it. Her hair is long and spiky, two side bangs protruding down her forehead, a darker grey. The outfit was one beyond her. It was a statue of Caulifla, built in her perfection, leaving the saiyan extremely confused and immobilized.

"Are you lost, little saiyan?"

She flinches, slowly turning around to face the man with the deep and gritty voice. The wicked black hair, the mocha skin, the obsidian orbs, the attire.

All at once, visions and blurred out memories collide amongst each other, causing a headache to linger into Caulifla's head. All of them, started and ended with this man, and the more she gazed upon him, the more it overwhelmed and damaged her. Everything started to hurt and burn worse than before, and Caulifla's legs became numb, no longer being able to keep her up. 

"Y-You're the...dark sai-saiyan..." her vision blurs the more she stares at him, and before she knew it, her world transformed into the shade of black. 

💜🖤💜

Once Black had returned from researching what this version of this world had to offer, he made his way back into the room he had set up for her, only to find her bed missing of her perfect figure. He decided that the garden would most likely draw her attention, the puppet master pulling the strings so that she flung into his arms. 

The effects of the syringe were still taking its toll on her body, it seemed. He didn't quite expect their first encounter into each other's arms to end with her fainting. Black was quick on his feet, opening his arms out to catch her within his arms as he sighed. 

"My poor little saiyan, couldn't handle the sight of me." 

Heading out the garden he makes his way back into her room with ease, already having memorized the layout of his newly built hideout. 

Kicking the door open, he approaches the bed and places Caulifla down the bed. Picking up the blankets from the end of the bed, he pulls them over her body and decides to wait until she would wake up again.


	23. Inner Self Conflict

As Trunks stood inside the Gravity Chamber, his thoughts of Caulifla race inside his mind. In a matter of time, he lost her to that damn bastard. Gritting his teeth, if even Master Gohan was no match for him, then Caulifla would definitely not be a match for him.

Just the thought of her, waking up into a real life nightmare made Trunks shiver. Sinking to his knees, he wished he was here when both Mai and Caulifla conceived the unbelievable idea of pursuing the saiyan by themselves. True to Gohan's words, none of this would've happened. He lost count as to how many times he heard that phrase being thrown around. But what's done is done, and there's no way they were getting Caulifla back.

⭐️🌹⭐️

Agitated with her new workload, Bulma shakes her head. The nerve of Mai just swiping the Pureblood Plasma Syringe as if it was a measly tranquilizer made Bulma's blood boil. And the fact that the two decided to waltz into the dangerous unknown, a saiyan that barely knew how to fight and a human who was starting to learn how to use guns proficiently. Looking through jars, vials, and endless supplies that she could possibly have left, she groans, making a mess of empty beakers and journals of research. "Damn it! I can't find that journal! How else am I supposed to know how to make that new batch!"

"Are you going to try and make it again?" A gentle voice asks from behind the scientist. Bulma turns her attention over and sees ChiChi standing by the door.

"You're up and early," Bulma replies with a forced giggle afterward, now gently looking through her bookshelf. "How long have you been standing there...?" She asks, embarrassed with her outburst. 

"Oh, only all of it. Bulma, please don't overwork yourself. I've seen what it does to people—what it did to Gohan." ChiChi chimes, turning to the mess gathering on the floor. She approaches it and bends down as she picks up the stuff. 

"Oh, ChiChi please. You don't need to pick up my mess-" though judging by the glare she was receiving from ChiChi, she knew the ebony haired woman was still going to do it. "And I just have to! Caulifla, as you know is like a daughter to me...wouldn't you be scared if someone kidnapped your kid?"

"It's happened more than once." ChiChi remarks. "So I obviously know how you feel. But at least don't stress yourself out too bad...I used to get panic attacks out of no where because of it, and believe me, they're not fun or easy to deal with...scary if you ask me because you have a hard time breathing, every limb numb..." ChiChi stops, not wanting to recall those horrifying episodes.

"But please, do take care of yourself...and from what I heard from the Android girl and Mai was that you fawned over the idea of that evil saiyan and Caulifla being star-crossed lovers, and uh...how he was only evil because he was looking for her?" ChiChi places the beakers and test tubes down on the cabinets while neatly piling the journals. 

Bulma rolls her eyes. Of course those two would believe Bulma was dead serious. Honestly, how come everyone she's ever met couldn't take a joke? "I was joking! So what, maybe it's a possibility that he was her love, but that was in a past life, past time! Caulifla is a poor sweet girl with nothing, obviously she's conflicted and confused. Regardless if she's a saiyan, she has innocence, a childlike innocence, because I haven't seen her experience the horrors of this world...and knowing that evil bastard..." she sighs. 

ChiChi places a hand on her shoulder. 

"You'll make it right, you'll see."

⭐️🌹⭐️

The cold midnight air slaps Mai's face as she is held in Seventeen's arms as he rapidly flies through the sky. Neither of the two expected this unexpected friendship to formulate in the matter of a whole day—technically two now. Seventeen didn't know whether it was because of Android Eighteen turning to the light side or because of the annoying male saiyan, but at this point there was no going back. 

As they lower down to Eighteen's shack, he places Mai down on her feet. "It wasn't your fault, at least not entirely." Regardless of how empathic Seventeen was feeling right now, it didn't lower the fact that Mai felt like shit for letting all of this happen. How stupid she was for injecting Caulifla with something she didn't know was capable for doing all sorts of things to her body—and as everyone else felt, fear and utter distraught due to the fact that Goku Black and Caulifla were 'reunited' in Black's own words. 

But he promised not to hurt her, so he wouldn't do that. Mai knows he wouldn't do that! Otherwise, Seventeen wouldn't have left Caulifla trapped in the arms of the killer. There was no other reason. 

"Whatever's done is done," Mai says hoarsely, staring at the door in front of them. "Your sister's nice for lending us her shack." She faces the Android with the beautiful locks of pitch black hair. With a soft smile and a radish red spreading across her face, she adds, "I guess she and Gohan have grown pretty close." Then frowning, since her heart began to ache with unwavering emotions. No doubt, with all the smiles towards each other and clinginess to each other, they were obviously boyfriend and girlfriend now. 

Seventeen shrugs. "Eh, I don't care who my sister dates, as long as that halfling treats her right..." he takes a good look at Mai as he tilts his head, realizing that her facial expression changed at the mention of Lazuli and Gohan. 

"Don't tell me you had feelings for the beef boy." He rolls his eyes, cringing in disgust. 

"Well, I liked how tall and muscular he was, and...how nice...and..." she couldn't conjure up any more reasons as to why she liked Gohan. Perhaps, she was slowly forgetting. Unless, there wasn't any more to begin with, and simply it was just a measly short crush.

Seventeen unlocks the shack and pulls Mai in. "You'll find someone soon enough, so don't waste your time moping around, it's not a good look on you." Lapis declares as he locks the door, looking at the couch not far from the kitchen table, seeing to the left there was a room. "My guess is there's a bed there, you take it. I'm fine with this couch. Unless it has a bunch of junk, come over here and I'll sleep on the floor." Seventeen says. 

Mai heads towards the bedroom, as she sees the bed. "There's a bed here, so..." through the moonlight she gazes at Seventeen. "Goodnight, Lapis."

"Goodnight Mai."

As Mai curled up in a ball and prepared herself for a slumber, Seventeen's words rang through her ears.


	24. Emperor and Empress

Caulifla felt glued to a bed again, and she didn't like it at all. She didn't like any of what she was experiencing up to this very exact moment. First, the no memories bullshit. Second, her so called friends leaving without her to go see the evil saiyan. Third, being in the middle of who knows where stuck with said saiyan. No Seventeen and no Mai, and definitely no anyone for that matter. She felt all the same exact symptoms from earlier, so it seemed like they weren't going away any time soon, unfortunately. 

Dizzily, she opens her eyes, sitting up slowly as getting her body to cooperate wasn't so easy. Groaning, she heaves as she was able to adjust to a comfortable sitting position, but that didn't help lessen the pain.

"Finally awake I see." A voice tugs her out of her weariness as she flinches, looking to her left to see the dark saiyan comfortably sitting on a black dark crimson futon, a smirk painted on his lips and his eyes darkening every second. 

Too stunned to speak for a moment, Caulifla swallows, immediately regretting it after being greeted with pain in her throat. Black seems to notice this as he gets up, heading over to a desk that was across from the closet and picks up the teapot, pouring some steaming hot tea into the cup. Cautiously lifting it up, he slowly walks back, Caulifla watching him with an arched eyebrow. 

The god hands over the teacup, as if it was a gracious gift. "Drink it. Your body had a bad reaction to that syringe." To his words, a deep pain seers through Caulifla's arm as she yelps, clasping her hand over her bandaged spot. "Ouch! What the hell did you do to me!" She demands, not taking the tea, even though it smelled sort of sweet. 

"I haven't done the slightest thing to you. When I found you faint and abandoned, Mai had injected you with that idiot inventor's syringe. Obviously, it was meant for me instead but Mai being as dumb as she is, thought it was a tranquilizer. Now, stop being a stupid saiyan and drink the tea. It's chamomile, it'll help you feel better." Black shoves the tea in her direction, careful not to let a single drop drip down.

"How do I know you didn't poison it—or add whatever chemicals that needle had!" Caulifla backs away, forcing every aching muscle to work with her.

Black rolls his eyes, giving her a hard stare of annoyance. "Now if I wanted to poison you, didn't you think I would've done it while you were asleep? Or when I found you, do you think I would've let you live? You're such a stubborn saiyan, and you need to know dominance from a master." 

Caulifla gives him the same stone glare as she swipes the tea away, wincing at its heat. Blowing some steam away, she slowly raises the cup to her lips, wincing once the tea met her lips. Slowly, she drinks, before diving a quarter into it. Letting out a refreshing sigh, she sets the teacup down on the drawer nearby as she drops her body back down the bed. Black sits on the edge of the bed, looking over at her curled up position. "Did you kill them?" Caulifla demands, the dark saiyan tilting his head. 

"You're going to have to specify your question," he smirks. "I've killed plenty."

Caulifla shivers. Of course, how could she have forgotten that the man sitting on the bed, was much more diabolical than the androids combined? So obviously he would have killed people at this point. "My friends..." she hesitates saying their names, afraid that with said information he could easily track them down and finish them off. 

"If you're talking about the halflings, androids, and mortal Mai, and your mothers, no I have not," He thinks over to those from Universe Six, and although it was tempting to kill them, it was pointless now, considering that they would never remember Caulifla again. "You see, little mortal...I painfully promised them their freedom if they handed you over to me."

Before she could control what her body was doing, she immediately lunged at the other saiyan, with a fierce glare and a low growl she shouts, "They would never do that to me! They love me and care about me!" Black looks up at her amazed with the blaze she portrays. He chuckles, shaking his head as he delicately pushes her back. "You're very amusing you know that?" Black recalls looking through the Tournament of Power and seeing Caulifla's arrogance and outgoing personality, so this was very much a treat. 

"Don't worry, saiyan. I don't intend on hurting you, because you see, we're both the same." 

With shaking fists, Caulifla hisses. "I'm nothing like you, bastard! I don't kill people for the fun of it and I'm not amused by torture! So there's no way we're the same! Far from it!"

Black wraps his places a harsh grip on her chin and brings her forward, their faces inches apart. 

"That mouth on you will get you in trouble if you keep talking like that." He tightens his grip as she winces, slapping his wrist away with all her mustered up strength. His anger was burning through his back, and he fought to control himself. "Stupid stubborn saiyan...I'm going to let that slide, but I'm not one to put up with childish behavior!"

"I'm seventeen, so you are dealing with one!" She argues back, and every nerve in Black's body was begging to be thrown on top of Caulifla and destroy what little confidence she had in her. "More like you're a disobedient teenager, but don't worry, saiyan. I'm a patient god and will wait until you're punishable enough!" 

Caulifla reaches over to grab the tea as she looks at him, "Well? I'm waiting to hear the other obvious reason why we're alike—oh yeah, the fact that we're pure-blooded saiyans, duh!" She rolls her eyes as she drinks whatever remained in her cup. 

Black sits opposite from her, with his boots gathering on the ground he closes his eyes. "Yes, you are correct. We are both pure-blooded saiyans. So, naturally it's in our flesh and in our blood to kill and bring about chaos, and not have a single care in the world. I can name two saiyans from the top of my head who are just like I described. Anyways, besides that. You and I come from another universe called Universe Zero. We were emperor and empress, and being such royalty, came with unlimited power waiting to be unleashed. Our royal subjects grew envious with that fact. Using the dragon balls from our world, they made three wishes: one, to send us to this universe. Two, to make sure you lost your memories, and three. To make our true potential harder to reach than it was before...thus, the reason why either of us aren't able to turn any form of super saiyan."

Caulifla believed the wishes, but the whole Universe Zero and being an empress to this evil saiyan was possibly the biggest lie she has ever heard. "Bullshit, why the hell should I believe you? For all I know, you're brainwashing me to be just like you. I don't remember ever being associated to you, or being your empress, so cut the royalty bull crap!" 

"Oh really? You don't believe a single word? And you don't remember ever being associated to me? Then what do you call what happened back at the garden a few hours ago when you practically fainted in my arms? Surely, you were overwhelmed with memories of me." He attentively watches as she lowers her gaze towards the empty cup as he grins. 

"I thought so." 

To those three words, Caulifla angrily clenches her fingers around the tea cup, hoping it would break within her hold. Knowing how weak she was currently, she knew it wasn't going to happen. 

"Just so you know, saiyan. I have everything for you here, clothes, bountiful food, working plumage, a library for when you get bored, and..."

He sidles over to her as he whispers darkly into her ear. 

"Myself."

With a quick movement, Caulifla slams the teacup into his cheek as it shatters on impact, launching herself out of the bed and racing out of the room. She dared not look back, and she dared not fly, because as it is, it felt like two ton weights were attached to her legs, making it difficult for her to run. 

Rubbing his cheek free of the teacup shards and mixture of blood and tea he gets out of the bed and power walks after her, getting dangerously close, watching as his saiyan hopelessly tries to continue running. Her whimpers of pain were music to his ears as he then runs towards her, forcefully scooping her up into his arms and throwing her over his shoulder. 

"Let me go! Let me go, you bastard!" She cries out, her mixture of pants, gasps, and possible sobs make her voice squeaky and innocent as the dark saiyan tightens his grip on her, slowly drawing near the bedroom again and throwing her down the bed, pinning her down as he stares into her eyes. 

"I don't tolerate disobedience! Not only are you stubborn, but you are reckless! You're lucky I'm not killing you for this, but..." he picks her rag doll of her body up from the bed as he places her over his lap and raises the kimono up to reveal her legs and black panties to him. She shivers, immediately thrashing about as Goku Black raises his hand, striking her butt immediately, despite her pleas and cries. 

"Trust me saiyan, if you think this is bad, you don't know what I'm capable of." He spanks her again as Caulifla screams into a pillow she managed to pull towards her, digging her nails into it. The sparking pain jolts through all the way from her lower back to her thighs as it transforms into an unbearable heat. 

"You clearly need punishment, because a mortal that belongs to me shall not pull those dangerous stunts!" His voice's volume becomes wickedly high, his anger burning through his throat as Caulifla can sense it in his breathing. Another three spanks as he watches her crumble beneath him, but not entirely stop the thrashing. Tempted to pull her panties off, he stops himself as he picks up the saiyan and looks at the tears that stained her face. "Did my ring make it worse?" He pouts, saying those words in the tone used to talk to a baby. "If you're going to act like a child, I'll treat you like one, is that clear?!" He hisses into her ear, as she gives one subtle nod. Goku Black placing her down the bed. "Let me fetch you some more tea." His voice returns to his normal tone as he approaches the desk once more, taking a nearby cloth and wiping at his face. 

Caulifla wanted to die.


	25. In Time Progress

The next few days seemed calm, unlike all the other years prior to this. From atrocious androids to the deaths of all previous Z Fighters. It left the new Z Fighters wondering, in a twisted fucked up way, was the saiyan satisfied with his prize? Was this what he wanted all along? And is this why he left them alone now? 

Gohan remained in his super saiyan 2 form, despite his mother's rants of it being delinquent. He spent most of his weeks training with either Lazuli or Trunks, sometimes Lapis would stop by and offer a hand in close combat. Though Gohan's intentions weren't clear to the others, they felt certain that this was preparing for a fight for Caulifla. 

When Lapis wasn't training with Gohan, he would take Mai downtown for some shooting lessons, what angles to shoot at, what parts pull off the most damage, and so on and so forth. Mai's main problem was that her hand would shake, instead of having a firm grip, though not too tight. She was good with checking her surroundings, but there was still much to work on. Seventeen had a tendency to pull out a sinister side, as means to help Mai get accustomed to the darkness itself when the time ever came for her to stand up against it. The first few episodes were horrifying for her, seeing the familiar evil glint in his eye. The more she endured through these, the more she grew a backbone.

Trunks of course, spent most of his time in the Gravity Chamber, exercising to the brim while learning to control his super saiyan form, and maintaining it, just like Gohan. He would spar with the androids, and offer a helping hand to Bulma when he noticed she was frustrated with trying to see which batch of syringe was the deadliest. Trunks would read through her research, and although some of the information was a bit difficult to understand, he did piece out the main bullet-points to her research.

It was dinner time, and ChiChi now had a habit of making dinner instead of Bulma. At first, Bulma was against the idea of ChiChi cooking, not wanting to stress the woman out. But, ChiChi being ChiChi was stubborn and held her ground. This however, left Bulma cooped up in her lab, busying herself with the usual. Usually, Bulma wouldn't come out of her lab, so someone would bring her a plate of food. 

Today however, ChiChi has something else in mind. Gathering her plate alongside with Bulma's, she enters the lab, frowning at the sight of her again with her hard work. 

"It's time to eat." ChiChi chirps, placing Bulma's plate down her desk.

Bulma sighs, wiping the built up sweat from her forehead with her sleeve. Shaking her sleeve, she takes off her glasses. "How can I eat when I'm this close to making an even stronger syringe? If anything, I'll inject Goku Black myself." 

"Goku...Black?" ChiChi gives her a questionable look as Bulma looks back, sighing as she closes her current journal. "That's what I named the saiyan, since...you know...he mostly wears black, and he looks like Goku..."

"Turles looked like Goku." ChiChi argues. 

"Yea well, Turles had a legitimate name. This bastard saiyan doesn't even wanna give us his name, so why not I give him one?" Bulma suggest, and ChiChi could swear she could see her smiling before it vanished. 

"Uh, it may be weird to give someone my dead husband's name, but okay." ChiChi hands Bulma a pair of chopsticks. "Well, go on and eat! You need that brain food. How else are you going to rescue Caulifla?" ChiChi mentions the innocent saiyan girl as Bulma giggles, a warmth filling her. 

"Well, I'm assisting those youngsters in saving her, it's up to them to deal the job properly this time." Bulma delicately begins to eat her ramen, the broth warm and savory and the noodles rich. 

"I know you were honestly joking about the whole..." ChiChi pauses. "Goku Black and Caulifla ordeal..." saying that evil saiyan's given name gave her shivers, and she didn't like it. "But...do you think that they really could possibly be a married couple? Maybe, Caulifla lost her memories as she came here, and maybe Goku Black came chasing after her, angered over the fact that his bride couldn't remember him anymore..." ChiChi presses her chopsticks against her lips in a thoughtful manner as she stares up at the ceiling. "I know we've all come up with handful of theories since he kidnapped her, but...that doesn't explain why he would harm innocent people, unless they were preventing him from reaching Caulifla..."

Bulma clenches her fist. "But—that still doesn't make sense! Caulifla is still a teenager—her body isn't even fully developed! She's tiny, ChiChi...she may have a big mouth and a snarky attitude, but that's just it—she's still a kid! At heart, she's still innocent! I don't care if they were a thing...she's no longer the Caulifla she was previously..."

"Maybe it's different...on their saiyan planet..." ChiChi whispers, wishing she would have met Caulifla instead of staring at pictures snapped of her. She wanted so badly to see Bulma's perspective—but it was so easy to see Goku Black's when he and her were the only two pure saiyans. When the princess realized the scientist wasn't going to reply, she changes the subject by asking. "Do you have any other projects you're working on?" 

Bulma sighs, nodding slowly.

"Yes, only this one has to do with the androids."

⭐️🌹⭐️

Gohan was surprised that his mother no longer interfered with his choices, or scolded him for training too much. She simply would whisper, "Be careful."

After spending some time with his grandpa Ox-King, he went outside to join Eighteen for a nightly walk. 

"Seventeen told me that Mai's getting better at her shooting," Eighteen mentions, slipping her hand against his, Gohan immediately taking her hand, tangling his fingers with hers. "That's good to hear, but we don't want to shove her out into the battlefield, she can target that father face snatcher from afar." Gohan declares, knowing how scary it would be to be so powerless with no inner power to rely on against a despicable force. 

Eighteen nods, looking back toward the lab, and giving him a soft smile. "We should go to my shack, see how they're doing and all."

Gohan blushes. "Let's just hope they didn't get too bored without us."


	26. Lapis and Mai

Staring at the wide variety of guns, Mai couldn't believe there were so many different types. Some slower than others, some deadlier than others. "I still can't believe that country has this many kinds of them." Mai says, rummaging through them cautiously, even though the bullets weren't in these ones. Seventeen shrugs, "Whatever makes them happy." 

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Mai looks at him, biting down her lip in hesitation since he was still a deadly android after all. 

"Shoot." Seventeen responds, zipping up the big black duffel bags that carried the weapons.

"Once we've defeated that evil saiyan..." Mai sighs, quickly correcting herself, painfully reminded of how crazy strong he really was. "If we defeat the evil saiyan, are you going to go back to being evil?" 

Seventeen smirks, approaching Mai as he snatches her left arm and pulls her towards him. She gasps, stumbling on her feet as she lands into his chest. Seventeen puts his hand under her chin and raises her head up so they lock eyes. The alluring azure sky in his eyes was frightening when his sinister glint returned from beyond the grave. Mai winces, her onyx orbs were hard like stones, as the android chuckles, backing away. 

"You seriously think I'd be back to my evil ways after letting you live up to this point? Truth be told, it grew rather boring, and whatever mess you've got yourself into with your friends and my sister is rather interesting. I'm actually kind of curious as to what the story is behind those two saiyans." Casually, he strolls over to another part of the grand meadow. 

Mai finally manages to snap out of her frozen state as she screeches, walking after him. "Hey! That's wasn't funny!" 

"It was to me." Seventeen chuckles playfully. "And we've been spending nights over at my sister's shack, so you'd think at this point I'm pretty neutral."

Stuffing her hand into her pocket, she manages to pull out some zeni that Seventeen 'borrowed' from Hercule and just gave to Mai since he had no use for it. "Ummm, there's a diner two hours away...by flight it shouldn't be too far...if you want to come with me...I'm pretty hungry—but I don't mind-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Seventeen sweeps her up as she screams, greeted with the sky, not entirely used to that fastness of flight. 

"You're hungry, aren't you? Rather get there the sooner the better to continue our training," stopping in his flight, he throws a massive shield down below towards where their belongings were. "That should last a few hours."

Mai's arms wrap around his neck, looking at him, his serious expression and silence was somewhat attractive, and it didn't help that his eyes were such a beautiful bright blue. Squeezing her eyes shut, she refuses to have any kind of those thoughts for him.

💜🖤💜

The diner smells of chocolate and vanilla cakes baking in the oven, sweet and rich. Judging by the said amount of cakes baking, Mai knew it would probably be for a birthday later on, or some sort of celebration. 

Two hours away from the cities in ruin and the countryside was a safe paradise. Reluctant at first to mention it to the android, Mai was glad she kind of did—since she wasn't necessarily friendly with the others yet—especially Bulma. But Mai couldn't blame Bulma, she had every right to be mad. 

The nice waitress strolls by as she smiles wide. "It's been a while since such a cute couple has stopped by the diner, they're always going to that burger joint not far from here." She shakes her head as she places the menus in front of the ebony haired pair. 

Her comment causes Mai to blush fiercely as Lapis looks over with an amused look. Something about Mai getting worked up over things made him smile. It was funny that she was so quick to be a nervous wreck. 

"A-Ahhh, ma'am! He's just a friend-!" Mai attempts to cover her face with the menu, but she had a feeling the waitress could still sense her embarrassment through it.

"Well, if you say so." She looks over at Android Seventeen. "I wouldn't mind having him as my boyfriend." She winks in his direction as Seventeen chuckles. "Trust me you wouldn't handle my rowdiness and my crude comments."

The waitress shrugs the remark as she pulls out her notepad and a pen. 

"For starters, drinks?"

"Uh, a chocolate milkshake?" Mai answers. 

"Root beer." Seventeen bluntly states. "It's the only alcohol I can see on this menu."

The waitress resists the urge to laugh as she nods, assuming it's Seventeen's attempt to jab a joke.

"Seventeen, you do realize that root beer isn't actual root beer, right?" 

Seventeen's jaw drops, "It's not? Then why the hell do they add beer after it?" 

Mai laughs, this being the first time Seventeen has heard her genuinely laugh. Squinting his eyes at her he crosses his arms as he pouts. "It's not funny, you better tell me what root beer really is."

"It's actually soda, in my opinion cream flavored root beer is the best." Mai responds as Seventeen sighs, scanning through the menu for something to eat. 

"There's also a thing called root beer floats, it's basically ice cream inside it, it's really good too." 

"Okay then, we can try it today too." Seventeen declares.

"Ahah, we can try those root beer concoctions some other day." Mai replies, looking down at her menu. 

The waitress finally comes back with the drinks, handing them over dutifully as Seventeen mumbles a thank you, Mai having a crystal clear gratitude. 

"Have you two decided what delicious dish you're going to eat?" The waitress asks. 

"Yea, I want that big cheeseburger there." Seventeen points at the picture as the waitress' eyes widen at Seventeen's choice. 

"Sir, are you sure you want that one? It's a pretty big burger...actually it used to be part of an eating competition." 

"Did I stutter? I'm really hungry and would want that burger, and some of those squiggly fries too with cheese." He hands her back the menu as he earns a fierce kick from Mai under the table. "Please." He manages to groan. The waitress nods, writing down his order awkwardly while her notepad rests on top of his menu. "And you, young lady?" The waitress asks. 

"Hmmm, I'll have the steak and sunny side eggs please!" Mai says, handing the menu back. The waitress simply nods, and off she went, Seventeen turning to face Mai with a frown. "Did you really have to kick me for not saying please?" Seventeen grumbles.

Mai cheekily smiles and nods. "Yes, you need to learn manners since you're on the good side now. I'm sure Gohan is teaching your sister to be a decent Android."

"And you want to make me a 'decent' Android too?" He asks with a grin.

"That's the plan." Her eyes lower down to his blue translucent cup and smiles at the red-white striped straw. "Go ahead and try your root beer." 

Seventeen nearly forgot that it was there, as he looks at his cup and hears the fizz of the soda. Baby bubbles zip up to the surface, joining with others before popping. Seventeen can't recall ever trying a soda before, but there's a first for everything. Picking the straw up with his finger and thumb, he leans down and takes a hesitant sip, flinching at the burning sensation that flooded his tongue. However, root beer itself was sweet, and almost tasted like candy to him. 

"Well? What do you think?" Mai asks, taking a sip of her chocolate milkshake, thick and creamy and sweet. "It's weird...but good." Seventeen answers, looking at the milkshake. "I'm guessing that's a chocolate drink?"

"It's a milkshake, Seventeen. It's uh...kind of like ice cream but drinkable."

"Can I have a sip?" The android asks, intrigued with the idea of a drinkable ice cream. 

Mai's jaw drops as she blinks several times to fully take in his words. Nodding, she slides the milkshake over to him as he looks over to his side, seeing a straw resting. He takes it and pops it out of its wrapper and jams it into the milkshake, taking a sip, struggling at first since the milkshake took a moment to meet his lips. Mai smiles warmly, anticipating this reaction as well. 

"Well? What do you think?" Mai asks, watching as Seventeen takes the straw out and setting it on a napkin. "It's really sweet, and chocolaty. I can see why you got it." He nods in approval. "I love it."

They stare at each other, unfamiliar with silence, but this silence was different. A silence they could get used to. A silence that allowed them to analyze features others would briefly look at and never once again see it. 

Dragging them out of it, the waitress sets their food down, the two looking up at her simultaneously. 

"There's your food, I hope you two enjoy it. And lemme tell you, young man...the chef was overjoyed to hear that someone wanted the big bad burger."

"Tell him I'll enjoy eating it." Seventeen replies. The smell of the eggs and the steak with the seasoned fries made Mai's mouth water as she smiles at the waitress. "Thank you, and tell the chef I'll enjoy my plate too!"

The waitress smiles, walking away, allowing the new comrades to enjoy their food. 

Mai first started with the sunny side eggs, slicing her knife through it before forking it down, the yolk thick and runny, but she loved it. Popping a fry in her mouth, a mixture of flavors combine, and it left her diving into another piece of her egg. 

Seventeen stares at his big burger, three times bigger than a normal bigger and thicker. He struggles to pick it up properly with his hands as he looks over at Mai. "I honestly didn't think it would be this big." He takes a bite, greeted with the juicy meaty patty, melted cheese, fresh lettuce and tomato, slathered with ketchup and mustard. "But I'm not complaining." Mai watches, giggling here and there at how Seventeen's cheeks were stuffed with the cheeseburger, resembling a chipmunk with chubby cheeks. 

As they were finishing up their food and drinks, the waitress comes back, astonished that the android was finished with his burger, and not a single fry remained. Just a few crumbs scattered on the plate. 

"Wow! It seems you two enjoyed the food." She gathers the dishes. "Actually, the owner was quite pleased that a pair like you enjoyed his food so much he's letting you two take a choconilla cake!" The waitress mentions, placing the check on the table. "I'll bring the cake out as soon as I get these dishes to the dishwasher." 

Seventeen and Mai exchange glances as Seventeen smiles. "Well, what do you know, guess you made quite the impression."

"More like you did, she probably liked your hair, and your face, and your eyes." Mai argues as Seventeen smiles, rubbing his stomach. "I just can't believe I have enough room in my stomach for a cake."

"Me either, I guess it has been a while since we've eaten a decent meal."

💜🖤💜

The scarlet sunset in front of them erupts into many shades of reds, oranges, yellows, and bright pinks. Seventeen found a roomy rooftop where the two could sit. Already halfway through the cake with a jug of milk to accompany it, they stare at the sunset. A perfect way to end today, their companionship within each other was an unlikely one, but one that would make the other stronger, better, and prepared for what dangers they would face.


	27. A Saiyan’s Appetite

The minute the evil saiyan left to fetch some more tea, Caulifla gets out of bed, nearly falling to her knees as her butt was scolding her for the spanking session. "He didn't even spank me that much, but I'm guessing this is the needle's doing." She moans in pain, looking around the bedroom she was placed in. The bedroom's wallpaper was a dark deep twilight blue that would transform into a midnight black the lower the wallpaper went down. Her gaze moves up towards the ceiling and sees many glow in the dark stars scattered across. 

Caulifla looks at the desk not far from her, the only thing there was the cloth smeared with the other saiyan's blood and the stains of the tea. Knowing him, he'd be back with more tea, which she was alright with, as long as it wasn't anything cold at the moment. Staring at the wardrobe, her curiosity raged to know what kind of clothes he had for her, hoping that it wasn't loaded with lingerie or skimpy short dresses. Sighing to herself, she'll scavenge through it in due time, but for know, her body was screaming at her to go lay down, even though she wasn't in the slightest bit tired. She couldn't sleep knowing that the monster was here.

⭐️🌹⭐️

As he glances at himself in a hallway mirror, he scowls at the sight of cuts forming on his cheek. Even without her memories, she still was the stubborn saiyan back in Universe Six. Some things never change, and he knew that attitude didn't either. His plan of Zero Mortal was still ingrained into his brain, however this time around he planned to do it slowly, get rid of them one by one to see the terror in their eyes, cowering in a corner as they beg him for mercy. 

And then, when the time came, Black would watch as Caulifla painfully crawls away, a helpless little bunny, and how she had no one else to turn to, no where else to run. Black would saunter towards her, ready to kill her.

Chuckling to himself at the dark thought, he hadn't forgotten that the original plan was that, regardless, he still wanted to see who she would trust in the end: the new Z fighters or the god of the new world. When the time came, he knew who Caulifla would choose. 

Sighing, he drums his fingers against his cut, the pain following with every little touch. He still wanted to seek answers as to why he was resurrected, given a second chance. He fondly liked to believe that it was because he was near succession the first time, and that this was the universe's way of letting him fix those flaws and make this universe free of mortals. But, that didn't help the fact that Caulifla was here. He merely chose his first wish to have everyone that knew her to forget she ever existed, and the second wish to have Caulifla lose her memories of her previous life. 

The Namekian however, informed Black that Porunga stated that since Black would be wishing for Caulifla's existence to practically to be wiped out from Universe Six and from other Universes that knew her, that she would be sent alongside with him. Since, he'd be the last one to know she existed.

Walking into the kitchen with the chamomile tea batch he would work with, he decided he should also cook for the little saiyan, since it must've been a while since she's eaten, and judging by that twig body of hers, it wouldn't take long until she was too skinny. 

Placing pots and pans down, he'd make a chicken flavored white rice, clumpy but rich in flavor. Some thin slabs of steak and season it, knowing she was a saiyan, he needed to make lots of it. It didn't help that he was also one now, so he'd be cooking enough to feed a village. While all the dishes were being prepared, he works on the new batch of tea, knowing that her throat still aches.

Correction. Everything still ached in that saiyan's body. Half of him hated the stupid scientist for even making the damn syringe, but the other half was grateful, since she couldn't do much, and that meant she wouldn't be able to successfully escape. Of course, she could try, but Black would snatch her right back up. Knowing the red prints he left on her, she probably wouldn't even try.

⭐️🌹⭐️

Out of boredom, Caulifla tried to fall asleep, but the throbbing pain simply wasn't allowing her to do so. And the second saiyan was taking forever with just the batch of tea. Caulifla assumes multiple things, and it didn't help that she imagined him outside murdering countless people and laughing hysterically. Shaking her head, she drops herself down the bed, rubbing her arm, wincing as she felt the piercing bruise nestled deeply. Gritting her teeth, she was somewhat angry at Mai, but understood where she was coming from, thinking that it would measly put her out.

Still, did both Seventeen and Mai believe that encountering the other saiyan would be too overwhelming? Truth be told to that said theory, there was that overpowering moment in the garden that made Caulifla collapse. So many memories that she was washed up with, so maybe—Black was a part of her past.

Maybe, he did know her on a personal level, maybe he missed her! Maybe, he really was her husband, and he was probably going berserk just looking for her. 

Still. 

That gave him no right to treat her like a mere doll. Something he could toy with, spank as he pleased when she would act up. He did mention that he could do far worse—so now Caulifla's curiosity was peaked as to what meant far worse in his vocabulary. She's looked through Bulma's adult movies and eroticas to know that there were actual whips, ropes to restrain her, and many other means of pleasuring torture to be used. Just the thought made Caulifla shiver, imagining Black using Shibari to restrict her, squeezing at certain parts, and yanking at her tail, one of her most sensitive spots.

Numbly, her tail began to wag, and she nearly forgot all about her tail. Ever since Bulma told her that she overheard Goku say that Vegeta would always say a saiyan would wrap their tail around their waist as means to protect it. A fierce tug and it's a weakness, however, when greeted with the full moon and it's a powerful strength.

"Are you lost in thought, little mortal?"asks the saiyan god as he wheels in a gradient yellow cart filled with food, causing Caulifla's nostrils to flare in hunger, her stomach growling. She sat up properly as her nose sticks in the air, savoring every delicious scent rising from the food. 

"I thought you might be hungry. You need food in your system if you want to recover from that syringe." He states, wheeling the cart closer as he places a food tray down, readying ample amounts of food into plates and bowls, placing her spot of tea on the nightstand. 

"Normally, I would against eating in the bedroom, but seeing as your plagued with weakness and pain, I wouldn't want you to collapse in the dining room." He takes his tray of food and moves into the bed cautiously, sitting on the left side of the bed. 

Caulifla was glad he didn't give her chopsticks, since she always struggled with them, and sighs in relief at the silverware. Beginning to eat, she immediately devours into her meals, her tail wagging happily at how delicious it was, fueling her stomach. Her tail wacks the god in the back as he flinches, looking at it as he wondered how she even got a tail when she came to this universe. She didn't have one before, but maybe this was her body's way of adjusting. 

Black eats his food graciously, contrary to the animalistic uncontrollable way Caulifla was, but he wasn't one to judge. "When was the last time you even had a meal?" He asks between bites. Caulifla swallows the food in her mouth before speaking. "When I was in a cave with Mai, it was nighttime." She answers. 

"It probably wasn't even enough to sustain your hunger." Black declares, watching as she had already licked her plates clean. Knowing her, she probably wasn't completely satisfied yet. Taking a quick sip of his tea, he takes her tray back and walks over a few steps to the cart to pile her food up again. 

"You know, for an evil saiyan, you sure are a hell of a cook." Caulifla compliments him, taking a sip of her tea, wincing as the scorching heat burns her lips. 

Black chuckles shaking his head as he returns her tray back to her, Caulifla immediately digging in again. 

"I don't see myself as being evil, saiyan. I would just rather prefer to have no one interfere with my life." He declares, working on finishing his other dishes.

"Is that so? So tell me, how do you plan on returning to Universe Zero?" Caulifla asks, sinking her teeth into the thin slab of steak. "I'm sure you're smart enough to find a way back." Caulifla mumbles. 

Black stares at her in disbelief, forcing a throaty laugh, causing the saiyan to shiver from where she sat. "Oh trust me, I've tried going back to our universe, but even if I found a way back, do you seriously think I would go without you?"

Swallowing the meat, Caulifla clears her throat, she stares into his hard onyx orbs. A smirk twitches on his lips so naturally, Caulifla wonders if smirking was one of his natural habits. "I guess not, but what good is it if your wife doesn't even remember who she is?" Caulifla shrugs, cleaning her face with a napkin and setting the empty tray of food to the side. 

A deep fire pits into Black's stomach, one that was feverish and controlling of his body. The way this little saiyan declared herself as his wife did something to him. Something unexplainable, something he had never experienced. His body acted on its own as he grabs Caulifla by the waist, moving her down the bed as he clambered on top of her. Caulifla gasps as she could feel his weight shifting on her. His expression was unreadable, as a dark shadow captivated his eyes. 

"You know, there's other ways to make a bride remember."

Before she could question him, he lowers himself down completely, closing off any space between them as he tugs down her kimono, Caulifla's skin shivers due to the cold air grazing against her skin. Goosebumps parade around and before she knew what was going on, she could feel his warm lips press against her chest, his fingers tilting her chin up to expose her neck entirely. Her breathing becomes heavy, gasps escape on top of each other as the sound of his butterfly kisses plundering down her skin was the only thing she could hear besides her hammering heart. 

"Are you nervous?" He whispers into her ear as heat surrounds her face, feeling that all too familiar now hand dip into her kimono, going under all layers to touch her stomach. "You should be, because I'm the man of your nightmares." His voice drips with darkness as Caulifla's body nearly becomes paralyzed in response. 

"St..."

"I can make you remember me."

"Sto..."

"I'll make your body remember me."

"STOP IT!" Caulifla screams out, having no choice but to force her aching right arm to work with her palm to slap him, hoping it would snap him out of whatever came over him. Black growls in pain, immediately jumping onto his knees as Caulifla backs away, her back meeting against the headboard. "I-I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to do something lewd with a man I don't even know!"she squeaks, trying to fix her kimono. "On top of that, you changed me into this kimono, didn't you?" She hugs her knees. 

Black says nothing as he rubs his cheek, the pain doubling from both the slap and the cuts combined. Sighing to himself he shakes his head. "If you're still hungry, feel free to keep eating, I need to take a shower." He says as he gets out of the bed and disappears into the hallway, leaving the door open. Caulifla sighs, staring at the cart not too far from the bed. She had already lost her appetite to even want anything to eat. 

There was a change in him, and she feared that it wasn't normal. 

⭐️🌹⭐️

As Goku Black disrobes of his clothes, he stares at himself in the mirror. He shakes his head as he still remembers her sweet addicting smell coming from her body. That wasn't like him, far from him. He would never ever touch a mortal—or a saiyan in such a sensual manner. He never had done so anyways, but something triggered deep inside him, and once it crawled right out of him, it didn't stop. It was like a compelling force bringing him close to Caulifla, regardless of how his mind worked. He felt as though something was disobeying his mind and everything he believed. 

What would Zamasu say if he was here? If he was there to witness such a repulsive sight of Black being on top of Caulifla and in mere moments, wanting to taste her? Surely, he'd be disgusted, and in every right, he had to be. Caulifla was a mortal, to be perished like every one else. Black was glad Zamasu wasn't here, it wouldn't be a very pretty discussion of a god to be touching a mere mortal saiyan. 

Fixing the knobs for a cold shower, Black sighs, hoping that this shower would wash out every disgusting mortal act and mortal thought out of his body. He blamed the saiyan hormones for this, since they were such lewd creatures, loving the fierceness in a partner.

The water ran down his body like small little ice cubes, freezing to the touch, bone-chilling. First, he works on shampooing his hair, scrubbing it clean, of any sweat and dust. Rinsing it out, he squeezes some conditioner in and works on getting it perfectly molded to his tastes, and finally came his body. Currently conflicted with it, he works on scrubbing off any possible sexual desire or racing lust that would damage his perfect body, but it didn't help that this would only spark with Caulifla, no matter how much he was beaming with victory over the fact he finally had her again. He would just have to avoid her in any entrancing way as possible. 

⭐️🌹⭐️

As Caulifla wakes into the darkness of her room, she moans softly, aching with pain again. The familiar ticking of the clock was gone, and the subtle noise of Bulma working in her lab was also not audible, neither was the living room TV. Perhaps this was the first time that everyone was sleeping. 

It wasn't until she heard soft breathing next to her did she remember she was no longer at Capsule Corps., but instead with the evil saiyan everyone's inner conflict came from. From the moonlight, she could see that in his sleep he wore a peaceful face, an angelic one. If you didn't know what a truly evil being he was, you would be fooled. 

Uncomfortable with her current position of being drenched with sweat and experiencing an unbearable heat, Caulifla had no choice but to sit up to hopefully cool herself down, hoping this wouldn't rip the god out of his sleep. The room itself was getting too hot, regardless of the open door, it still wasn't enough. Caulifla forces herself on her feet, cursed with the heavy weight as before. How long would it be until the effects would wear off? Honestly, besides being extremely weak, Caulifla was exhausted of the syringe.

Stumbling out of the room as quiet as she could, Caulifla gasps, her throat burning again, and the heat exasperated her body. She didn't remember seeing the cart in the room anymore, and her cup of tea probably became cold and gross. 

She needed air, she needed to leave this stuffy hideout. She was practically struggling within her own body and she didn't like it. Trudging through the hallways again, she was somewhat familiar to the path that led her out the garden. Of course, the air would be sweet thanks to the many carnations, flowers, and roses. Breathing out of her nose was becoming near impossible, her nostrils burn as they fought with her. Breathing out of her mouth, Caulifla forced herself to keep running into the path of the garden and finally, when she was greeted by the garden, she collapsed into it. Wearily opening her eyes, she looks up and sees that there was no roof over this part of the hideout. Jumping up and down to gain some leverage, she gasps in relief as she could barely float. Turning to some vines, she ghosts her way over, climbing up as she manages to reach the top of the hideout.

The cold stone greets her as she had the urge to drop her body down and allow her body to take it in. "Come on Caulifla, knock it off!" She forces herself to keep walking off the roof, draping her body down the edge, a balcony catching her attention as she drops herself down, crashing down against a black futon. 

The unbearable heat was still scorching through her body, regardless of the night cold. She couldn't believe how close she was to getting out—so close! If it wasn't for the chemicals running through her body, it would be a much easier escape. Perching herself up on the railing of the balcony, she stares down at the forestation, steadying herself for a jump, and at the last minute, she'll catch herself with a float. 

Squatting, she jumps into the air, preparing to fall down. 

A pair of strong arms wrap around her small body, tight and possessive, pulling her away from her potential flee. Clicking his tongue in disapproval, Caulifla trembles within his grasp as she could feel him breathing down her neck.

"You're making it harder to trust you."


	28. Hearts of Androids

Finally, the second but strongest Pureblood Plasma Syringe was perfected. This one being deadlier than the first one, and Bulma herself intended on injecting Goku Black with it. Even if it costs her very own life, she'd be happy to know that at least he would die and finally, this world would have peace. Shaking her head, she sighed. She wished that none of these cruel things happened in this world, and every time it seemed like it would get better, it would get absolutely worse, Goku Black being the cherry on top of all of this.

Keeping the syringe in a black rectangle metal box, she snaps it tightly, that way it wouldn't shatter on impact or not a drop escaped. Fanning herself with her hat, she takes a sip of her coffee, collapsing down the futon in her lab. All that research and mixing was worth it, because Caulifla would finally be able to escape an overpowering dark god.

Before long, her eyelids become heavy with exhaustion as her body became one with the futon. The burn out was finally kicking in after many many many hours. If ChiChi was inside the lab right now, she would say, "I told you so, but you didn't listen to me Bulma! Now your body pays the price for it!"

⭐️🌹⭐️

Gohan slams a fist into Eighteen's gut as she winces in pain, twirling her body around in order to land a kick on his robotic arm snapping it in half as the limb falls down to the ground. 

Gasping out, Eighteen places her hands over her mouth and shrinks into a submissive pose. "I'm sorry, Gohan! I didn't mean to break your prosthetic!" 

Gohan smiles at the sheepish side of Eighteen as he laughs heartily, patting her softly on the head with his real hand before running his fingers through her sunbaked hair, plopping a sweet kiss on her forehead. 

"You're so cute when you get all flustered." He tilts her chin up as she looks into his eyes, a darkness in them, but not an evil sort. A darkness that was warm, soothing, and inviting. Contrary to Goku Black's—the name Bulma dubbed the dark saiyan god. Into Goku Black's eyes, was she trapped, dehydrated of oxygen and dying. But with Gohan's, she was made into a human, given a heart and a soul. 

"And you're my only weakness." Eighteen says, floating until she reaches his level, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into an endearing and long kiss. A kiss that made them forget what kind of world they lived in for a moment.

"Will you two get a room? I'm trying to train here!" Trunks shouts from his standing position on the balcony, crossing his arms across his chest, sticking his tongue out in disgust. 

Immediately, Gohan and Eighteen break away as she points a finger in the lavender haired teen's direction. "You brat! Go train in the Gravity Chamber, or at least help your mom!" 

Gohan looks at Trunks, then at Eighteen in a silent amusement, the urge to chuckle high in his throat. "I don't think he should overwork himself, we've already got Bulma in the lab overworking herself day by day."

"So are we just going to let Goku Black destroy our future—or watch him make one with Caulifla?" The husk in Lazuli's voice was thickened with an annoyance.

"That's not what I meant," Gohan grumbles. "What I'm saying is that everyone should take a break every once and a while...but I do agree...we've got to prevent Goku Black and Caulifla creating a future...of absolute destruction."

Trunk's eyes widen, as his jaw hangs loose, floating down towards his master and the android. "How can you both say that so casually? Caulifla would never betray any of us! If anything, Black could be torturing her as we speak! Doing horrible things...I don't believe for one second that they're actually connected to each other, no way!"

Gohan places his hand on Trunk's shoulder, bending to meet his gaze, his lips neutral and his eyes unreadable with black holes. "Trunks, I know you like Caulifla a lot, but please, be logical here. Caulifla and that bastard weren't here to begin with. They showed up around the same time, if not together. Black talks like he knows Caulifla, and they're two pure saiyans. Put two and two together, Trunks. Please."

Trunks stares back at Gohan, gritting his teeth as he squeezes his eyes shut, shaking his head. "N-No! No! Caulifla isn't with him! Never once have I felt an ounce of evil in her! But with Black, evil was all I felt! Gohan you can't be talking like this! You can't!"

Gohan removes himself from Trunks, walking over to where his split robot arm rested. Picking it up, he throws it behind his back as Trunks barely catches it. "Give it to your mother to fix for me, will ya?" He mumbles. 

"What about Piccolo! He was evil! And he changed!" 

At the mention of Piccolo, Gohan freezes in places, Eighteen staring at Gohan, before looking at Trunks. 

"Look kid, Caulifla's a lost cause now. We've all tried our hardest to try and find either Black or Caulifla, but we can't. Maybe they went back to their universe, or something."

Before Trunks could open his mouth to protest, Gohan and Eighteen fly away with speed. 

Trunks clenches the prosthetic within his grasp, as he frowns, growling with his animalistic anger. Tears prick the end of his eyes, as he shakes his head. He thought everyone cared for Caulifla—Caulifla the saiyan who would train with Trunks to unleash both their potentials. Caulifla who, while Gohan and Eighteen trained and Mai helped his mother, spent time with him, teasing him. 

Sobbing down into the hunk of metal, he squeezes it tightly, burying his face into it. "C-Caulifla, I-I'm so sorry...I guess..." he sniffles. "I was your only friend."

⭐️🌹⭐️

"Don't you think we were a little harsh on the kid?" Eighteen sighs, brewing coffee at the stove.

"It's the only way he's going to get stronger. We have to make him feel emotions, mostly rage and fury." Gohan responds, rubbing ointment on his limbless left arm's remains, hoping an episode of phantom pain wouldn't start. 

"I still can't believe you guys did that..." Mai chimes in, lowering her gaze down to her gloves that cover her hands. "But honestly, he needs the push. That's what he struggles with, relying on others, instead of owning up to his true potential." 

"It'll get him killed if he doesn't act up, so...hybrid and sis over here have the right mindset for the twerp." Seventeen murmurs from his laying position on the couch, Mai sitting on the last cushion. 

"It's just so frustrating that we can't even find Black and Caulifla!" Mai says in frustration, bending her knees so she covers the rest of the cushion. Hugging them in order to feel some assurance, she buries her face into her knees, her straight black hair pooling around her. "I just wish I could take back my foolishness so none of this would've happened! She would've been here with us."

"Don't beat yourself over it, what's done is done. Look towards the future." Seventeen says softly, a delicate tone in his voice as he numbly runs his fingers through her hair, inches away from her cheek. 

"Seventeen's right Mai...how many times do we gotta tell you...beating yourself up over something that can't be undone isn't gonna make it better. The future is what we have now." Eighteen says, placing two mugs down in the direction of Mai and Lapis. 

"We all make mistakes, it's up to us to fix them." Gohan says. "And, we'll find Black. We will, and then all of us will finally have peace."

⭐️🌹⭐️

Trunks trudges into Bulma's lab, the glow of her computer radiating. "Had a good nap, mom?" Trunks asks quietly. 

Bulma turns around to face her son with a slight smile. "As a matter of fact, yes..." her eyes lower down at what used to be Gohan's replacement arm. Groaning she rolls her eyes. "Of course something like this would happen, especially when I'm barely starting to work on a new project." She mumbles, taking the junk and tossing it down the table to analyze the damage, turning on her table lamp. 

"A new one? ChiChi's not gonna like this..." Trunks mumbles. 

"It's nothing too bad. It's just for safety precautions." Bulma replies, taking out a wrench from her tool box, along with a screw driver. "So, you know how after Goku Black started to be the new villain, and how quick the androids were to switch sides?"

"...Yea." 

"Well, son. Don't you find that a bit suspicious? They're all sunshines and butterflies now, and have this sort of...persona. Maybe, they're trying to string Gohan and Mai into liking them so that they won't hurt them."

"Uh, mom...I'm not following." Trunks scratches his head.

"Ugh. Okay, so! Gohan and Mai have gotten really close with the androids, right?" 

"Right."

"And they're on our side, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well, maybe since Goku Black is this unstoppable and deadly force, they fear that they'd be toast, so for now, the androids are siding with us until Goku Black is properly dealt with," she stares at the spaghetti of wired spilling out of the limb and shakes her head. "So then, once he's taken care of, they'll go back to their evil ways. Gohan and Mai would be madly in love and heartbroken to do anything about it, so in the end, they go back to having their fun." Bulma explains. 

"Okay, I think you just gave me a headache mom. And a lot more issues I don't need." Trunks grumbles. 

"I'm just saying, keep your eyes open, and while you're at it, please try and get the androids here." She takes out her magnet from a drawer and returns to gaze into the arm for the intricate details. 

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said Trunks, but I'm going to be placing them in a great disadvantage if they ever do betray as I anticipate. I'll remove their bombs from their hearts, that way they won't self destruct."

"Won't they die if they do that?" Trunks mentions. 

"Yes! But they can take out a lot more people, which was their original goal. So please son, bring them here so I can successfully remove them."

Trunks sighs, stretching as he heads towards the door. "I'll see what I can do mom." 

With the hybrid off to train in the Gravity Chamber to release excess emotions, Bulma was busying herself with fixing Gohan's arm, Goku Black far off in her mind while the androids were the only two that she could think of at this point.


	29. Hopelessly and Endlessly

Breathless and frozen in the god's arms, Caulifla refuses to turn around and face him. Just his hot breath alone made fear drown inside her blood. Staring down at the forestation below, she wanted to burst into tears. She was so close, yet so far from her freedom. To breathe the fresh air again, and to see her friends again. Bulma must be worried sick, and Caulifla would probably earn a punch to the head, or a tug to the tail before the inventor would sob. Now, Caulifla was stuck in this ever real nightmare.

"...I'm not afraid of you." Caulifla bluntly declares with such courage, one that if a normal mortal said it, Black would kill said mortal in a heartbeat. For Caulifla, however, Black seemed to make the exception. Only, she wouldn't go unscathed. 

He chuckles, shaking his head as he yanks her tail, Caulifla screaming out in pain, turning into small moans of breaking apart from the inside. Jolts of electricity spread throughout her body, slow and never ending, leaving her body dangling, as every muscle refused to cooperate with this tail torture. 

"You're really going to wish you never said that, fragile little mortal." He whispers into the back of her neck, and if her body could, it would conjure up more goosebumps from the voice of Black. Dipping a free hand underneath her kimono, he raises it up until her body was nearly exposed, stopping at her chest as her kimono ripples up awkwardly. "I could punish you right here and right now and not a single hideous mortal would be able to hear your screams and moans!"

Caulifla's soft pants calling out for air fill the night sky as she shakes her head, sweat heading down her forehead. "I swear if I had the energy I would destroy you!" Her legs grow some movement as she begins to kick back and forth, hoping to land a feeble attempt at the saiyan. 

His laughter rises, stronger than those that were low. Sadistically smirking, he moves his fingers up to her chest, gripping the tight fabric that protects her breasts. "On the contrary, small saiyan, it shall be me who will destroy you!" Before Caulifla could attempt to come up with a snarky remark, the saiyan squeezes her tail, before tugging it upwards, and her scream echoes into the outside world. The more the pain from her tail voltages through her body, the worse her already aching body became, the effects of the syringe seemingly growing stronger alongside the tail torture. 

Tears stream down her face as she forces herself to stare at the quarter moon, to distract herself from her suffering. Her breathing pattern becomes unstable again, and she felt like she was crushing her lungs by attempting to breathe through her mouth. Strangled from her own oxygen, her eyes wearily begin to lose focus, everything becoming blurry wherever she looked.

Black watches as the saiyan crumbles underneath him, ceasing to squirm, her body giving out on her again. His grin of victory remains plastered on his lips—until he felt a scorching fire on her skin, did it disappear. Worry fills his eyes as he frowns, properly carrying Caulifla in his arms. "H-Hey! Saiyan!" He watches as her nearly shut eyes subtly look in his direction. Her kimono was drenched with sweat, as her face was drained of her healthy deco peach complexion and replaced with a pale porcelain. 

"Saiyan!" He screams out, shaking her in attempt to get her to awaken. Quickly, he ghosts his way back into the hideout, running into the bedroom as he delicately places her down the bed, placing a hand on her forehead. His obsidian orbs shake within his eyes. "Burning up with a fever." He mutters, facepalming himself for being so foolish by allowing his dark side take control. "Fragile little mortal..."

First thing was first, Black had to gather supplies in order to make that fever go down. When he thought the side effects of the syringe were finally going away, they were back in an instant. Reluctantly leaving her, he journeys to his storage, rummaging through countless of medicinal herbs or an assortment of them to mix together to concoct a medicine to fight against the fever. "How could I be so stupid..." he mutters, shaking his head over his tedious tendencies to torture. "On top of that, I knew that stupid syringe was still running inside her blood..." Black decided that berating himself wasn't going to heal his saiyan, so he focuses on the herbs and their attributes, deciding on three: one that allowed energy to flow into her body at an average rate, another that would assist her body to adjust itself to the normal saiyan temperature, and the last being an herb that aided in ensuring that the consumer would be able to sleep, instead of waking up constantly.

"Wait..." Goku Black mashes the ingredients together, pausing in his thoughts. "Saiyans can't get sick...at least, if not too severe...that damn syringe! It's all the syringe's fault!" He shakes his head, growling under his breath. "That stupid scientist!" Cursing towards Bulma's needle, he shakes his head. Caulifla was going to die at this point by that thing, and Black wanted to force himself awake to make sure it wouldn't take its toll on her body. 

Finally grinding the herbs together in a consumable way, he decides the best thing to do was to leave it as a sort of malleable pill. Making a tea out of it was probably not the best idea since she's already drank capfuls of tea, and must be sick of it. Moving over to get some cool water and a cloth, he gathers that quickly as he stuffs the pill into his belt in order to carry the bucket and cloth easily. 

Caulifla's whimpers of discomfort fill his ears as he looks at her sickened state, her hair sticking to her skin due to the sweat. Setting the bucket down, he takes out the pill and inches it near her lips. Gaining some consciousness, Caulifla wearily looks at the pill, confused as to where she was. 

"You've got a fever, eat the pill." Black commands.

Weakly, she opens her mouth more to let the pill delicately enter her mouth. 

"Chew it if you'd like, unless you wanna swallow it down with some water." Black says as Caulifla immediately begins to chew on it with her canines. Black grins, rolling his sleeves up as he lowers down to the bucket, drenching the cloth and placing it on top of Caulifla's head, carefully lifting her twin bangs to avoid them getting wet. 

Why is he healing me...? He's the villain. 

Black's gaze rips down to her kimono in its drenched state as he says to her, "Do you want me to change you into something suitable?"

She glares at him. "No! I can change myself."

Black shrugs, for now he wouldn't argue with her, since he still felt bad about earlier. "Suit yourself, the closet is over there." He points a finger. Caulifla sat up, immediately, her arms shake, her lungs fought with her smallest movements, begging her to go back down to the bed. 

"I thought so." Black gets up, prompting her to lay back down in defeat. He looks through the closet, although she would look amazing in all of these, he wanted a comfortable one for her, one that was perfect for sleeping, healing hopefully. Among the outfits, he finds a simple black nightgown with red laces on the chest area and below it. The straps thin, giving her enough skin exposure to cool herself down. Taking it out, he walks back over to the suffering saiyan and tosses it across her stomach.

Taking it, she stares at it, liking how it looked, but wasn't too fond of sleeping with Black wearing this. "Don't get any ideas you sick bastard."

"Please, as if fucking you is part of the agenda." He mutters, and hearing him swear made a chill go down her spine. She never pictured him to be the type to swear, but if swearing to her in that sense was suppose to trigger something inside her as means of sexual desire—she wouldn't allow it to happen. 

"Get out and let me change." She sneers. 

"Awww, is the little saiyan disappointed that I don't want to ravish her body?"

"I'm covered in sweat and quite possibly blood the least you can do is cut your sarcastic jabs and get out and let me change."

Black rolls his eyes, saiyans certainly were a stubborn sort, that's for sure. Technically he was one now, perhaps ever since his resurrection he would remain one. "Fine, fine. Since you insisted so politely, I'll see myself out." With a flash, he disappears, Caulifla quick to slip out of the kimono in disgust due to it being covered in her sweat. It was beautiful, yes but was now very uncomfortable to wear. Weakly, she throws it over to a hamper, wiping her sweat off her body from a towel that was near her feet. Shivering, she lowers herself back down the bed.

Footsteps close in, as Black returns, with a bottle filled to the brim with water, setting it on the nightstand. He removes the rag from her forehead and drenches it again before returning it to sit on her forehead. 

"How are you feeling?" He asks. 

"Oh, the usual. Tired, and wanting to die from suffering so much."

"Funny," Black smirks, lowering himself down the floor and sits patiently. "Get some rest saiyan."

"What about you?" Caulifla yawns.

"What about me? I'm not the one running a fever and suffering from a syringe. Now sleep."

"Who knew a villain could be so caring." Caulifla mumbles, closing her eyes as she allows her exhaustion to consume her. 

"Hard to believe." Black whispers to himself, crossing his arms as he leans his body against the side of the bed. Looking up at the ceiling, the breathing of Caulifla was all he could hear. No mortals prepping themselves up for a future battle, and no Z Fighters, luckily. 

Now that he was alone to face his thoughts, why was he taking care of her? A mortal saiyan, who the goddess warned Black would change him. There was no way he could be changed to follow the path of the light side. He very much enjoyed being in the dark side. 

Moments like these, he would be discussing to Zamasu about destroying certain areas of their universe. They would also share interests in despising mortals, obviously. Expressing their frustrations of Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks, constantly crawling back like cockroaches. Why wouldn't the give up? Especially after they had successfully murdered all mortals that remained in their universe—all that was left was Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Mai. Of course, Black and Zamasu were gone physically, but they made they skies screech with their laughter. 

An aching pain stretches through Black's heart as he clenches his fists. He had perished, he didn't live long enough to witness the world without said murdered mortals, only could their spirit gaze upon their world, before Zeno erased it completely. 

Now here he was, caring for a feverish saiyan who was loud mouthed, stubborn and bursting with potential. What has gotten into him? She needed to die like every other mortal! Watching her in the tournament made his blood boil, her confidence skyrocketing as she managed to put up a good fight against Goku, before she used a god's power and ultimately became eliminated. 

Easily, she attained super saiyan and super saiyan 2, like it was nothing. Saiyans were a strong bunch, but they always let their power get to their heads. All saiyans were to be soil for his world. Every single one of them. Especially Goku. After his encounter with that insolent saiyan, and feeling the utter humiliation fill his body, Black knew, he wanted to kill him a second time, if he was able to. 

In a sense, Caulifla and Goku were both very similar. Too similar. Compatible. If their paths had crossed before Goku had a family—or if they met in a universe where they were brought up at the same time...

What was Black thinking? How could he fathom a future where these two stupid saiyans could possibly be a perfect unity? Of course Goku would love Caulifla, she's beautiful, witty, headstrong and has a massive appetite for fighting and eating. 

So lost into his thoughts, he had now realized that his nails had been digging into his palms out of fury. Or perhaps it was jealousy. Gritting his teeth, his eyebrows furrow with an unimaginable evil, his right arm burning with a scorching fire, a ghostly purple drags out into a ki blade. 

Rising up to his feet, a dark shadow consumes his face as he bends down towards Caulifla's sleeping state, the fumes of his blade trailing across her body, the nightgown looking lovely on her figure. Bringing his blade down to her heart, he whispers softly, almost innocently. 

"Farewell, saiyan."

⭐️🌹⭐️

Looming shadows cloud up the sky unnaturally. A dark night, would be an understatement. The crimson clouds flutter about in the sky, adorning it like ornaments. She couldn't pull her eyes away from this sky, no matter how incredibly uninviting it was. She didn't belong here, she never did. She knew that, yes. She always felt out of place here. 

Staring down at her black dress with endless ruffles and black gems scattered across, the laciest parts would bring him into her arms. A mirror magically appears in front of her, oval shaped and surrounded with gold.

She takes a look at herself, her eyes dark and ashy, her lips a bright red, a sweet strawberry taste. Black scars tattooed her arms and chest in fitting patterns. A red sparkling cape drapes down her back, as she knew this wasn't her. This isn't what she would see herself wearing.

"Seductive saiyan..." a husky voice drags along her skin as she shivers, watching as the world she stood in became a red room, a canopy bed a few feet away from her, questionable items sprawl and dangle in every inch of the room. 

"Lovely little mortal..." the familiarity in this voice only tugged her by puppet strings, looking for the master. 

"I want you..." Caulifla calls out, an exasperating heat takes over her body, tingles spread from the end of her stomach toward her inner thighs. "I want you so bad!" She growls hungrily, not recognizing her own voice in this moment. 

He chuckles in amusement, his voice drowning her ears, louder than anything she could possibly hear. 

"Is that so? Would you love that?" 

Before she could answer him, her dress pools down to her feet, her body greeted with coldness. Defensively, Caulifla places a leg over the other, hugging her upper body, as she spun around in directions, in attempt to shield what laid beneath her back. 

The floorboards creak as her stomach could barely anticipate what was next. Slipping through the cracks of the ground beneath her, red ribbons shoot up like flamethrowers, swarming around her, and before she knew it, they tightened around her body, every corner of her body was covered with the ribbons. 

"Shibari." Caulifla gasps, staring at her naked body, the red perfectly patterns her. 

"I'm glad you remembered." She shivers as she hears the thud of his boots drawing closer, the swaying of his fabric, and before she knew it, he was perched behind her, fully clothed in his usual attire. 

Remembering what one of Bulma's book protagonists called their master, one escapes Caulifla's mouth so freely. "Daddy Black- please!" This side of her was so dirty and she knew it. 

Gasping out in pleasure, she feels the ribbon between her legs rub up and down as she could feel him breathing down her back. "How much do you want me?"

Before she could unravel and cave in to his deepest darkest desires, she is met with an icy cold winter storm, pulling her away from this dreamy pleasure. 

⭐️🌹⭐️

"Your body temperature's down, yet somehow your face is flushed with fever. What kind of dream were you having saiyan?" 

Baffled with her own dream, she dares not meet his gaze. "I was falling into a volcano...I felt a pulverizing heat targeting at my body..." she sighs, hoping the lie sounded real enough. 

Apologetically, Black cowers in silence, sighing as he drops down to the end of the bed. 

"Finally that fever is down, are you well?"

"I have a headache."

"Sleeping a lot will do that to you." Black says with a sly smile. "Do you require nourishment?"

Sitting up, Caulifla rubs her eyes and through a yawn she gives him a yes. 

Nodding, Black briskly walks over to the cart, Caulifla surprised that he'd allow a second meal in the room. 

"Why are you doing this?" Caulifla asks, throwing the covers off her body. 

"Why am I doing what?" Placing the golden square waffles down a plate Black delicately places fruit around the waffles before snowing powder sugar over them. 

"Keeping me alive. You did mention how all mortals should 'perish because they're unfit for this world' and uh, I'm a mortal—and if memory serves right, Eighteen mentioned you hate saiyans, especially Trunks."

'Even though he is a saiyan. Unless he's a different kind of breed.' 

"What good is a dead saiyan to me?" He replies with a smirk. "Especially one who is so amusing as you." 

Pouring hot cocoa into a thick black coffee cup, Black pulls out the whip cream from underneath the cart and swirls a beautiful pattern. Sausages, bacon, sunny side eggs, and four T-Bone steaks join the sweet side of her breakfast as he sets it down beside her. 

"You're welcome by the way." He yawns. "I kept myself awake to prepare a hearty breakfast for you."

"I didn't ask you to stay up, but I guess you deserve the praise." She mumbles, beginning to dig in the usual messy way she always does. "So uh, I praise the food." She says between bites. 

"Typical saiyan." He says, pouring some tea in his teacup. 

"Hey, if I cooked for you, you'd compliment that too." Caulifla replies, biting into her sausage, smoky and savory.

Taking a sip of his tea, he moves over to the bed and sits on his side, rubbing her cheek with his knuckles, Caulifla flinches at his ring, cold and the strong smell of iron. The memory of her spanking fills her mind, especially when that ring made it hurt worse. 

"There's plenty I could compliment you on, saiyan. I could talk about you all day." He stares into her eyes, as she stares back, not saying anything. 'Charming won't get you anywhere.' Caulifla internally thought. 

When he realized she wasn't going to say anything, he drinks more of his tea, closing his eyes. She sure seemed to be healing, finally. Though her body was paying the price for it. He lowers his gaze down to her plate and asks, "Would you like some more?" 

Caulifla looks down at the food, and nods, moving towards the end of the bed, gasping as she could feel Black's arm wrap around her stomach and pull her back. "No, none of that. Not until the effects of the syringe have successfully worn off." 

Caulifla rolls her eyes, "Overprotective much? Listen, stubborn saiyan god I feel better, and frankly, I want more food."

Black lets go of his grip and shrugs. "Suit yourself, stubborn mortal saiyan." His eyes focus on her figure clambering out the bed. 'This should be good.' He grins as he watches her attempt to walk, and once she began to stumble, did she float toward the cart, groaning in discomfort as she tries to maintain, her arms shake as she moves herself towards the cart. 

Getting off the bed, Black scoops her up and playfully tosses her back down the bed. "I thought so, saiyan. You're so stubborn you know that?" Taking her plate, he begins to pile it up. 

"Yea, seven times now, you've made that clear." She mumbles, crossing her arms in frustration and disappointment over the fact that she still wasn't capable of doing much. 

How much longer until she was healthy enough to escape this monster?


	30. ChiChi and Bulma

Fixated on the study material of the wicked Doctor Gero, Bulma is glad that Trunks made the trip over alongside with Lapis and Mai, but nearly fainted when they brought the whole pod that contained another android.

"Perhaps you can do some research on him," Seventeen says, grinning at the bluenette inventor. "See if we're all built the same." Of course, the only insight on Bulma's second project she revealed to Seventeen was simple research on other androids, what potentials they could hold—leaving out the whole reprogramming idea and removing bombs. She'd wait on the bomb part until she knew Gohan was present, since he was the one that always made them see the positives and quite possibly, the person the androids trusted the most. 

Casually glancing over at her clock, she sees that it's nearing midnight, and she sighed. She promised ChiChi she would listen to this bedtime the princess set up for the inventor. This time around, she wouldn't allow herself to crash in a burnout. 

"Just a little more..." Bulma sighs, analyzing the wires to see if there was a way to keep the android dormant. "And then I can make sure this android won't wake up..." cursing under her breath at all the wires, Gero certainly didn't make it easy for her. Sighing, she wiped the sweat off her forehead, and worked diligently, forcing herself to stay up for another hour, too tired to notice the silhouette standing in the lab.

"Hard at work, sleepless scientist?"

A dark rusty voice drags through the lab as Bulma immediately turns on a flashlight, shining it in the direction the voice came from. "G-Goku Black!" She gasps out, too low to be a scream. Chuckling in sheer amusement, he shakes his head, sauntering forward with the intentions to murder her. "I see you've given me the same name again."

Trembling, Bulma's heart fought hard against her fear, as her grip tightened on her flashlight, afraid she'd drop it. Then, when she remembered that Goku Black kidnap Caulifla, did the strong scientist side kick in. "Where's Caulifla, you bastard! I swear if you touched her-!"

In a flash, Goku Black was up in her face, snatching the flashlight and throwing it behind him, shattering on impact as it clashed with the door. "Oh, you mean my little mortal? A fragile small saiyan, it's so fun torturing her—don't worry, you'll never see her again. You don't have to worry about feeding her, taking care of her—getting rid of the abomination of a syringe that flows through her body."

Bulma grits her teeth, baring her pearls. "You better bring her back to me if you don't know what's good for you! I'm not afraid of you, but I won't have you hurting her!" Black throws a hand around her neck, as she gasps, preparing for him to tighten his fingers around in a coiling strangle. "Do you have an antidote for that syringe? Lie to me, and I will kill you a second time." He whispers darkly as Bulma winces. She was so busy working on a second one, she hadn't bothered making an antidote just in case one of the hybrids decided to become brave, or if they injected Caulifla again. 

"I'm guessing by that facial expression of yours that you haven't made one. Pity. The saiyan may actually die from that stupid syringe—all thanks to you."

"I-I didn't prick her with it!" Bulma gasps out, wincing as he tightens his grip, immediately her hands work around his wrists. "P-Please stop! I-I can still make one to save her-!"

Goku Black shakes his head. "Too late. Killing you a second time will just be all the more satisfying," he raises his other hand, transforming it into his signature purple blade, wishing he could ascend to rosé this second to match his perfect color. 

"Go ahead and kill me you bastard! But please—let Caulifla live! She doesn't deserve this!"

Bulma flinches as the blade is pointed at her face, and she squeezes her eyes shut, anticipating her death as the seconds go on. 

"Hmmm...I have a better idea." Bulma feels the scalding heat pull away from her face, hesitantly prying her eyes open and looking at Goku Black in confusion. "If you're trying to trade Caulifla for me, go ahead! I'll be happy to go with you! Just please—Caulifla!"

Black rolls his eyes. Bulma certainly was a mother, arguing over and over again about setting the saiyan free, even going as far as offering herself. "You're not as irresistible as you think, mortal." To his words, Bulma frowns. 

"I will keep you alive, and I would much rather have Caulifla watch you die, so she unleashes her true potential." Black grins darkly. "You don't know how much resistance is crushing me from the inside right now."

Bulma shivers, as she hears the door knob being played with, Black turning around as he grins, awaiting the poor fool who would waltz their way into disaster. Bulma wanted to scream for whoever was behind the door to run as fast as possible—but the words wouldn't come out. 

"Bulma, what's with the ruckus are you alright?!" ChiChi tumbles her way inside, her long black hair hanging down to her back, her bangs sweep up across her forehead, clearly awakened from her sleep. Her pink nightgown hugs her body as she gasps, locking eyes with someone she hadn't seen in so long. 

"G-Goku?! It's been a long long time!"

Black grins. Goku's family certainly were so quick to be misguided by one's appearances to being replicated into their version of Goku. Through memories that he could feel between Goku and ChiChi, he knew that this was his wife. 

"Ahhh, if it isn't ChiChi. The other mother. Though you haven't quite met the saiyaness yet have you?" He tilts his head at the sheer shocked ChiChi. Finally, the logical side of ChiChi awakens, as she narrows her eyes at Goku Black. 

"Wait...you're not my beloved Goku!"

"I'm not?" Black responds pouting. "Oh, I thought I was!" 

Bulma screeches as she watches ChiChi approach the dark saiyan, striking him across the cheek. "You're the monster who took away my husband's body and murdered him!" Her words nearly fall apart as her urge to cry grows stronger and stronger the more she gazed upon Goku Black.

Black grins, taking ChiChi's soft hand within his own. "You have a lot of guts to slap a god, Chi...Chi. Rightfully so, you've earned the title of being a princess. My cruel intentions don't involve you, but perhaps to push the saiyan to the edge, I'll have you face the same fate Bulma will." He grins, pulling ChiChi close to him as he leans his face towards hers, resting it at her ear. 

"I'll make sure to reunite you with Goku." 

Using his fingers, he concentrates on the one he wants to see, and disappears in thin air. ChiChi stands there, a blank faced expression. At the moment when he leaned her face close to hers, she wanted to kiss him. To run her fingers through that man's hair and to hear his husky groans in her ear as he fucked her senselessly. 

"...ChiChi?" 

Her lips quiver as her eyes tremble, her knees weak, as she drops down and bursts out into a crying session, Bulma immediately dropping down beside and hugging the princess tightly, throughout the night, that's all Bulma could hear, but she didn't care. 

Goku Black will pay in due time.


	31. Game of Desire

Caulifla couldn't quite remember when her captor had left. Though, he didn't quite inform her as to where he was going. Simply stating, he wanted to gather some more supplies and whatnot. Not that she really believed him, he was a villain after all. She hadn't entirely trusted him, but she was grateful to an extent that he took care of her when that syringe flowed through her body; now it was starting to cease to exist. If she had to estimate how many days it had been since she had been kidnapped, she would say seven days. Besides constantly blacking out, and uncomfortably submerging into fevers, she spent her time trying to mentally map out her escape route to leave the hideout. 

She instinctively stayed put in the bed, since he could return any hour, minute, second. Only, instead of the soft-core spanking, he would probably chain her up and have his way with her, without regards of letting her have a safe word. Since, after all this was her punishment. Hugging her tail, she sighs as she stares at her half empty cup of a strawberry smoothie—something Black blended for her. Taking note of what her tongue loved to indulge in, but it seemed she was fine with mostly everything except raw vegetables. 

Boredom was the worst thing ever, and Caulifla wasn't too keen on the idea of napping again, since it became so much of a habit. In fact, a couple of times would she wake up from unnecessary headaches, and of course the heat of the fever. Fortunately, those fevers were long gone, and being a saiyan, she wasn't quite accustomed to the ways of being sick. Picking up a book Black recommended to her, she sighs, flipping to page seventy-seven, the last page she left off on. 

A book about a sarcastic and broody vampire teenage boy, so far trying to resist his urge to feed on a girl. 

Caulifla kept her eyes glued on the words, much appreciating the way it was well written, though adequately easy to understand. Of course Black would be a bookworm, much like her—though in Caulifla's case she accidentally stumbled into the eroticas. This book she was reading however, was far from being an erotica. At least, as far as she could read it didn't seem like it was leading into that direction. 

Soft breathing lingers into the room, the weight of the bed shifted, true to her suspicions, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw him sitting there, attentive to her reading. Judging by the blur of his smile, he seemed impress that she could keep reading. He probably didn't peg her as the type to read. 

"You were gone a while." Caulifla murmurs, not entirely facing him, but now that he was here, it certainly was going to be hard to focus on her reading, since he sure was a monologuer.

"I know. It's kind of hard to find a mall that hasn't been reduced to a pile of glass, concrete, and brick." To his playful tone, Caulifla could tell that he was most likely smiling. 

"By your doing?" Caulifla suggests, placing her black book down on the drawer. 

"You seem to forget all about the androids."

"Well, they haven't done anything bad since forever." She argues. 

"They were mere children that were bored and were programmed to destroy." Black shrugs, placing a hand on Caulifla's forehead, causing the saiyan to flinch and almost slap him with her tail. 

"It seems your temperature is normal again."

"Yeah, I haven't had a fever in a couple of days." Caulifla says coldly. 

"As far as you know," Black argues. "You weren't the one playing doctor."

Caulifla didn't even know how to respond to that, and quite frankly, she wasn't in the mood to. Gathering herself up from sitting on the bed before Black made it transform into something she didn't want, she darts toward the door. 

"Where do you think you're going?" He demands, not quite nice either. 

"I'm gonna go take a shower, what else would I do? Run away while you're literally right there? I totally have the energy to." She makes sure her sarcasm bled through her words. 

Black glares at her, eyes narrowing with a flame in each eye. "I know you're joking, but you already know I don't take them lightly." He scowls. 

Caulifla shrugs, rolling her eyes. "I mean, it's funny to see you get worked up." What were more ways to piss off the saiyan that sat on the bed with rising rage? One idea brightened in her brain, but it seems risky, but deliciously dangerous. To an extent, did Caulifla love the thrill. 

Slowly, as she walks out, she pulls the black nightgown over her head, teasingly slow. She could feel Black's eyes on that body of hers, and before he could analyze her undergarments, she threw the nightgown in his direction. As she quickly turned to look as to where it landed, the nightgown covered Goku Black's face and draped down his chest. He surely was taking a slow time to react, as his fingers run through the fabric, possibly not expecting Caulifla to do that. 

As she playfully shimmies towards the bathroom, Black lowers the nightgown down his face, her scent incredulously intoxicating but tormentingly addicting. Grinning as his eyes darken, one of his infamous rusty chuckles escapes his lips. 

"Two can play at that game."

Before Caulifla could enter the bathroom, Black quickness scoops Caulifla up and pins her up the hallway wall. Too fast to realize what was happening, Caulifla squeals, her nearly bare back met up against a semi-cold wall. Looking down at Black, she could see the mischievous glint in his eye. The way the smirk played across his lips, and his excitement in his breathing. 

For fear she would slip underneath him, her legs tighten around his waist, guessing Black wasn't anticipating her actions, he groans, feeling their bodies collide amongst each other.

"Always so sensually sly, aren't you saiyan? You know, that'll definitely get you into trouble," He whispers into her ear, the scent of her skin tickling his nostrils. "With the wrong saiyan...but with the right saiyan, they'll pleasure you beyond belief." 

Lost for words, Caulifla's eyes search through his once he had remove himself from whispering into her ear. "You like to play games, don't you saiyan?" Pulling her hands from resting on his shoulders, he throws them over her head, pinning her wrists together with a shadow cloud that he conjured from his dark power, similar to those of his rosé. 

Caulifla shivers at the dark aura, as she watches as he places his hands on his red belt, unraveling it slowly, his grey tunic becoming loose, and he shrugs it off as it fell down the ground, leaving him in his black long-sleeved undershirt and his baggy black pants. 

"How will you fare against another saiyan that loves games?" 

Still too stunned to speak, Caulifla watches as he carelessly rips off his undershirt, her jaw dropping at the sight of his bare upper body exposed to her. Every muscle was perfectly sculpted, built from the ground up, made entirely perfect for his befitting.

Black's pride swells up, watching as the small saiyan was lost in looking how well built he was. Edging his lips close to hers, he brushes his fingers into her wicked waves of slimy hair, their noses sliding against each other, as he graciously awaits to kiss her. 

"She's a mortal..." echoes a familiar voice in his head. 

Black's eyes shoot open, surprised to see Caulifla's had blissfully remained shut, she too was craving a kiss. 

"What are you doing with a mortal!" This voice didn't carry the rusty dark husk his did, but it did sound very intricate, elegant, godlike. 

"She's a saiyan." Black argues back, lingering his hands down onto her sides, rubbing up and down as he feels her shiver. 

"Saiyans are just as bad as mortals. They deserve to perish."

"Not this one." 

"Don't lead yourself astray from your Zero Mortal Plan. How long has it been since you last murdered a mortal? Done a diabolical deed? You seem to be doing more punishment than judgement, and not the good kind of punishment. A mortal desire is one a god cannot submit himself to. Stop now, there's no turning back."

Black growls, frowning as he withdraws from being so close to the saiyan. Shaking his head, he clenches his fist. The voice in his head was right, he was being led astray so easily. All because he decided to keep a saiyan. A saiyan that the goddess warned he would break. A saiyan he would've never ever met if he hadn't been resurrected. She didn't deserve to meet him, nor did she deserve to get to live this fantasy alongside him.

"Why can't I kill you!" He growls out slamming a fist right above her head, causing her to flinch. 

"W-What?" Pulled out of her sensual stupor, Caulifla's eyes fixate on him, frowning in fear over his statement. 

His heavy breathing causes his body to rise up and down simultaneously as he runs a hand though his hair, shaking his head.

"When you woke up from your 'nightmare' you told me you felt a scalding heat because of a volcano."

It took moments to realize her own lie out in the open as she nods softly. "Y-Yea what about it...?"

"That scalding heat on your chest you felt in your dream...it wasn't because of the volcano as you thought." 

"B-Black...I'm confused..." Caulifla shakes her arms, attempting to free them from the lock. 

He stares deep into her soul, penetrating any trust that was being built up, any sort of lust she held for him, any small ounce of possible love she could have for him.

"That night, I attempted to kill you. I was so ready to murder your mortal existence, to let you finally perish! You've been haunting me since the beginning, and my plans—my thoughts have been disrupted because of you! I can't think with you around, much less breathe with you around! I'm the only one who truly knows who you are and it's killing me!" 

Caulifla's breath hitches, his words ramming her in the face like a bullet. Shaking her head in disbelief, with as much anger as he showed her, Caulifla lashes out, "You seriously tried to kill me?! Then what was the whole point of trying to take care of me? Playing doctor to a sick saiyan, which last time I checked, it was impossible for a saiyan to get sick! Why the hell would you go through all the trouble of dragging me all the way here if you hate me? If you so called can't do anything as long as I'm here! I miss Bulma, I miss Trunks, I miss my friends!" Her wrists snap free from the hold of the shadow. Teleporting herself out of the intimate pinning, she shakes her head. "Wha-Whatever game you're trying to play with me...it's not gonna work! I hate you, Black..." Squeezing her eyes shut, she wraps her arms around her nearly naked body and storms into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. 

Rubbing his hand across his face, he squeezes at the most delicate edges of his face, shaking his head as he walks away from the bathroom, hearing her turn on the shower. Passing down to the library, he slams his fist into the wall before entering it. 

"It's the saiyan hormones!" He blamed them, skimming through research pamphlets, scrolls, anything that could give him answers to his feelings compelling him. Something to make him stop the humanization process that was currently coursing through his body. Clawing his fingers through his hair he shakes his head. Stealing a Saiyan's body was a bad idea from the start. He didn't know that he would start second guessing, and on top of that, caring for an amnesiac universe six saiyan. 

Caulifla stares at the bubbles in front of her. Never in her whole existence of being here did she ever feel so vulnerable until now. She still had that crawling fear on her back that Goku Black was going to saunter inside here and kill her, he made that obvious that he wants to kill her. "He's so bipolar..." she whispers to herself, grabbing the yellow sponge from behind her as she begins to scrub her shoulders as they ache with pain. 

Though her limbs were finally able to move sufficiently enough, they still hurt. Scrubbing her arms before moving down to her chest, blushing as she could remember him breathing down there not that long ago. What was that bastard up to now? Was he taking out his murderous tendencies on some poor person who stumbled their way into the forests of his hideout? Was he plotting ways to murder Caulifla? She wanted to puke her guts out even imagining how he would it.

After she finished with her bath, she rinsed herself off of any possible soap suds hiding, stepping out of the tub and draining it, picking out a long fluffy towel to cover herself up. She gets a good look at herself in the mirror. Her complexion was still pale, but she did notice that she was healing. Staring at the barely fading bruise on her arm, she winces as she pokes it, the pain strong deep beneath her skin. 

Cautiously stepping out, she looks to the right, no sign of the monster. Her eyes dart towards the bedroom, with the undergarments she previously wore, she threw them in the hamper, glad to find he wasn't in the bedroom either. Closing the door behind her, she locks it—but then finds it pointless since he had a habit of just appearing out of nowhere. Hopefully he got the hint anyway.

Rummaging through the closet's drawer, she finds a matching set of red and black undergarments. Finding a black undershirt, she slips it on alongside some navy blue baggy pants that reaches just below her knees. Sighing as she threw herself back on the bed, soon enough, she would be able to escape her entrapment. 

"Saiyan."

Or not. 

Sitting up, she looks at him standing across from the bed. 

"Saiyan." She repeats him.

Looking around the room, he eyes the hamper with an adequate amount of clothes piling in. His attention then draws toward Caulifla. "Are you hungry?"

"Not particularly." She mumbles.

"Saiyan," he replies sternly. "You have to eat."

"You think after what happened in the hallway that I'm simply going to eat? No thanks, I lost my appetite." She harshly remarks. 

Black's folds his arms, darting towards the saiyan, pulling her out of the bed, throwing her over his shoulder. 

"HEY! What the hell! Put me down!" She screams, whipping her long black tail in his face. 

To this, Black patiently awaits to grab her tail and yank it hard, electricity jolting through her body as she whimpers. 

"I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT!" 

"Then obey," Black walks down the hallway as Caulifla glares down at his grey turban and red belt, noting the new black undershirt, probably having the same outfit in his own closet. "If you're going to act like a child, I'm going to treat you like one."

"Teeeeenager!" Caulifla playfully reminds him, remembering the bright red spheres she called Crush Cannon that she did a while back. Grinning, she raises her hands up, building her barrage up in both hands. 

"Don't even think about it."

⭐️🌹⭐️

If Caulifla could, she would purposely teleport herself in and out of the hideout for her pure amusement, and since she knew it would piss Black off.

Dinner time went by slow, since Caulifla would slowly take small bites of her food and Black glared at her across the table, shaking his head at the games she would play, wagging her tail, talking in a baby tone, etc. 

As he had said previously, if she was going to act like a child, she would be treated like a child. And he knew a certain method from memory.


	32. The Targeted God

"He's not my Goku." ChiChi would mentally remind herself each and every day from that encounter. Bulma could see it in her eye that she was still heartbroken, longing for a love again. "He's evil, may I remind you." Bulma would harshly say. ChiChi would simply nod, and either distract herself with cooking or watching whatever program was on the TV. Bulma couldn't bring herself to be cooped up in her lab any longer than usual, and decided to join ChiChi in watching whatever soapy show she was watching. Not much words were exchanged between them, but Bulma knew that right now wasn't the right time to get ChiChi to express herself. After all, she had just went face to face with the man who stole her husband's body.

Gohan, Mai and the androids walk into the kitchen, the tv show audible, surprised not hear Bulma fast at work. 

"We're home!" Gohan called out, expecting his mother to pounce into his arms, or his grandpa to come by and dishevel his hair. When none of that happened, he exchanged glances with his teammates and shrugs. Gohan watches as the androids nod in approval in his choosing to approach them first, while the androids and Mai thought it be best to see how Trunks was doing with his intense training. 

"Mom...?" Gohan walks into the living room, ChiChi not turning around to look at her son. Confusion filled the hybrid, as he attempts to reach out and touch his mother. 

"Gohan," Bulma's firm voice pulls him out of his attempted actions, he looking at her as she gestures him over to the lab. Gohan nods, watching as Bulma was quick to make her way over to the lab. Shooting one last worried glance at his mother, he then follows after Bulma.

"Goku Black showed up to the lab two weeks ago..." Bulma murmurs softly, picking up Gohan's arm, forgetting to send Trunks several times to give it to him. 

Gohan's eyebrows furrow in fury at the fact that the bastard had decided to show his face. 

"Is that why mom's so—" he couldn't find the right words to piece together. Instead, he graciously takes his prosthetic and adjusts it to his liking. 

Bulma merely nods, shaking her head. "He came here while your grandpa and Trunks were asleep...I was busy analyzing Android Sixteen, I still need to fix a few wires to officially be able to pull him out without him having murderous tendencies. And then...he appeared, out of thin air. He blamed me for the fever Caulifla got from the syringe and said he was going to kill me if I didn't have an antidote...I threatened him a couple times...before he got close to killing me, your mother showed up..."

Gohan places a hand on Bulma's shoulder, waiting for her to continue. 

"Goku Black approached her, immobilizing her with his touch...he whispered something to her, but I could hear...and then he was gone." Bulma shakes her head. "I'm one-hundred percent sure he has Caulifla."

"And he decided to show up at the wrong time!" Gohan grits his teeth, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry Bulma...the rest of us should have been here—to protect you and my mom." From the back of his head, Gohan was so angry at Goku Black—how dare he have the nerve to show up? On top of that, possibly scarring his mom for the rest of her life and nearly killing Bulma. 

"Actually, Gohan. I did something to Goku Black while he was here," her lips twist in a smile. "Trust me, you'll love the idea."

"Huh?" Gohan meets the inventor's gaze again, moving his robotic fingers to get used to their feel again. 

Smiling to herself, Bulma walks over to a small stash of small metal pieces, pulling one out in particular. "While he wasn't looking, I placed one of my trackers on him, they're tiny like this," she hands one to Gohan as he analyzes it, not seeing much despite its size. "I know they don't look like much, but..." moving over to her computer, she types in her password before pulling up an application. 

"See this red dot right here?" She hovers the mouse around it, blinking in a massive rectangle like surrounding. Gohan leans down and stares into the screen. "That's Goku Black, and judging by how big this rectangle is, I'm guessing that's his hideout."

Gohan looks at the surroundings, looking below to see grand forests. "So I'm guessing he built his hideout in the middle of nowhere so none of us could find him?"

Bulma nods. "He doesn't move much, so it's for certain this is his hideout. I suggest getting there as quick as possible—if you guys can...for Caulifla's sake."

Gohan clenches his fists, nodding once. "We'll endure one more week of training, then we'll go and retrieve Caulifla...I just want to make sure Trunks is strong enough."

Bulma nods, getting the hint. "Why don't you and the rest of the group train with him? That's all he really does anyways, but it wouldn't hurt to get some more."

Gohan smiles warmly, nodding as his gaze turns to the Android in the pod. "How's progress going on him? Do you still have to finish up with the wiring?" Gohan asks. 

Bulma nods, pulling up the analysis on the Android on the computer. "See this right here? He's eighty percent dormant, with a few bugs in him. Dr. Gero's program to kill is nearly gone, and then I'll be removing his bomb soon enough." 

"Do you know if Eighteen and Seventeen have any bugs?" Gohan asks.

"...That's what I was going to talk to you about." Bulma cautiously responds. "I was wondering if you could get them over here...?" 

Gohan inhales sharply. "I know for sure I can get Eighteen over here...Seventeen mighty take some convincing, though I do know one person who is bound to convince him."

Bulma nods, watching as Gohan led himself out. 

"And don't worry Bulma, Caulifla will be back to us soon."


	33. Rabbit in Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has torturing and slight blood play!

After she made sure Black had gone to sleep, she cautiously steps out of the bed, tiptoeing her way out the door, grateful the door was wide open. It wouldn't be a very stress-free escape if the door creaked long and low. She is met with the shadows of the hideout, peering through it, she attempts to make out the furniture that was unfortunately placed. She prayed that her heart wouldn't pound and that her body wouldn't tremble with fear. Black could always easily smell out her fears so easily, and snatch her back up like nothing. 

Once she made sure she passed the similar route again—and was too afraid she'd bump into him if she took an unfamiliar turn—she made her way to the beautiful garden, quite possibly the only thing she would miss. Bracing herself for flight, she gasps lowly in disappointment. She could only float for now, so that meant that the syringe hadn't entirely faded away from her body. Cursing under her breath, the saiyan ventures upward the vines, easily dodging the futon, and this time decides to jump off the balcony with no return. 

Catching herself seconds before she dropped, she floats above the ground, a relieved smile spreads across her lips. Hesitant to look back, she immediately started running into the forest, away from the hideout. Only when she made sure she felt like she was halfway through the forest, did she finally look back. Not a single light illuminated from inside the hideout, and the crescent moon was the only thing providing light tonight. 

Quick to wrap her tail around her waist, Caulifla forced herself to keep running into the dense forest, shivering as her silky red nightgown wasn't the best at keeping her warm. "Run Caulifla, it'll help you get warm." She told herself as she kept going through the night, barefoot and exposed. She just had to keep running through the night, regardless of her growing fear that the dark saiyan could very well be trailing behind her—or perhaps, he was stalking her slowly like the predator he is, sheerly amused over the fact that she chose to flee a second time.

"No, don't think like that!" She hissingly berates herself. Goosebumps parade across the surface of her skin, bone-chilling to the max as she shook her head, her teeth chattering as she was cold again. 

Was she really that afraid of Black? A saiyan, who hadn't entirely unleashed his full potential onto her, but made it very clear who was the dominant one in the relationship—a fucked up relationship—one that didn't exist, at least not in Caulifla's mind. 

Her harsh breathing finally relaxed as she saw buildings above the trees. A smile paints across her lips as she sighs in relief. 

"Don't look back Caulifla." She reminds herself, though she would've felt Black's presence by now if he was following her. 

Her eyes linger towards a building that had HOTEL in big printed bold letters. She was feeling tired after all, forcing herself to stay awake those drawling hours until the god slept like a baby. Exhaustion was taking its toll on her body as well, and she didn't even know where she was—getting lost wasn't the outcome she wanted if she wandered into the deserted towns. 

Decisions, decisions. 

"Okay, I'll get some rest at the hotel, and then I'll be off by the time the sun's up." She mentally notes, clambering her way up the many windows, not too keen with looking into a lobby that quite possibly had dead bodies everywhere, or a grouchy old woman who still manages the hotel with not a single guest. 

Reaching up top to the very top, judging by the red feathery curtains, this was a romantic suite. Throwing herself over the balcony, her fingers cling around the door handle. With all her might, she slides the glass door open, the curtains fluttering towards her as they meet the crisp midnight. Waltzing into the darkness of the room, soft red heart shaped lights lead her to the bathroom, as she scurries her way into it, curious to see how she looked. Turning on the light, true to her suspicions, black crescent moons began to shadow under her eyes, just barely. Her eyes conveying a tired innocence and her cheeks red from the running session. 

Now that she thought about it, her legs ache, pleading her to drop herself into the queen-sized bed and fall into a well deserved long sleep. Staring at her arm, she smiles softly at the sight of her bruise fading, her skin was starting to regain its healthy glow again. Massaging her legs to ease some of the soreness, she turns off the bathroom light and leaves it, entering the bedroom once more. 

The smell of sweet candles fill the air, unfamiliar to her nose. Perhaps she hadn't noticed the candles to begin with when she entered through the window. Stepping through the soft carpet, she pauses in her footsteps as she feels red rose petals brush up against her feet and kiss her toes. Her heart hammers within her chest as her tail pricks her thin nightgown, the room suddenly growing hotter. Swallowing her fear down her stomach, she bit her lip hard chewing at a scab, wincing as she pulls back too hard and felt blood trickle down her lip. 

Bracing herself, she forcefully walks into the bedroom, her knees weak, causing her to skimp in an awkward way. 

She gasps loudly at the shadow that hovers thickly on the wall in front of her, shaping out each broadly built edge, wicked wave of hair, and the green light that flickered against the light, a spherical stretched green, with gold hovering above. Breathing out of her mouth, it was too late to close her lips, it was too late to silence herself. 

"Rabbit in red." Begrudgingly, those words escape his lips as Caulifla's eyes slowly and painfully shift down to the sight of Black resting casually on the bed, his right arm bent so that his cheek rested into his palm, one leg on top of the other, as a sadistic smirk is placed on his lips. An expression unreadable, though could be interpreted as a handful of things. 

Betrayal. Anger. Lust. Fury. Bloodthirsty. Seducing. 

"You're a very brave saiyan," he continues, once he realizes the beautiful saiyaness that stood in front of him was too stunned to speak. "To actually escape out of your rabbit hole—oh you're so lucky I was actually sleeping! But then again, you're not so lucky from where you stand now."

He watches as Caulifla's fear drowns her body, her eyes a bleak black that knew that she regretted the decision. The ebony tail frizzing with every ongoing second, possibly piercing her through the fabric of her nightgown. The red lacy nightgown wasn't doing its justice in shielding Caulifla's body from Black. He could see her creamy ivory skin through it, and every curve made him crave her. 

It didn't help that the blood from her lips was dripping down her chin now, marking her neck. To taste that sweet iron over and over again, was something he could get addicted to. Finally, Caulifla managed to speak from watching the enraged god on the bed.

"P-Please...do-don't...I'm sorry..." she knew what was coming, and her stomach twists in knots, making her feel heavy. She could throw up then and there, but nothing would come out. Her eyes burn with an oncoming wave of tears as they prick the edges of her eyes. 

"No. I'm afraid I can't forgive you over and over again. It's time for you to be properly punished, mortal." The heavy weight that the word mortal carried made it clear that she was so close to being killed just like every other mortal on this planet. He'd grown sick and tired of her games, and her attempts. 

It was time to punish the mortal saiyan.

Stuck standing like a doll, Caulifla refuses to move, her fear immobilizing her completely. Before she could react or see him, Black teleports behind Caulifla, pinning the saiyan down on all fours as her flight instincts kick in. Scrambling forward, she lunges forward, screeching immediately as Black pulls her back by the tail. Caulifla grits her teeth, the pain searing through her tail was excruciating, spreading like wildfire throughout her body. 

Black keeps the firm grip on her tail, lifting it up as her behind did the same. Looking at her panties, he grins, pinching the frilly fabric as he slowly pulls it down to view. Caulifla flinches as her butt was in the open; not even the heat of the candles could keep her warm. 

"I'm going to punish you until dawn." 

Raising a hand, he spanks her across her cheeks as she screams out. So much force went into it that she could swear she could feel it pulsate. Luckily, he wasn't using the hand that adorned the ring—but it still hurt. 

"Sly little saiyan."

Another three spanks, Caulifla flinching, trying her hardest to accustom. Before she could attempt to speak or move, she felt Black bend her tail like rope, squeezing it with his hand as he kept her tail loop-like. Was he finally done with the spanking? Was it finally over? The tail torture wasn't any better—but...

Black lowers his lips towards her tail, opening his mouth as he sinks his teeth deeply into her tail, Caulifla screams out in pain again, the tears fighting the urge to spill out of her eyes. Another four slaps across her behind. Her arms were going limp and her sobs were music to his ears.

"M-Monster..." she sobs into the bed sheets, watching as her tears create patterns. This however, did not stop the god. "Mmmm...I think I saw a closet filled with whips and a belt...how delicious would it be for you to cry out in agony?" Black says, biting down on her tail as jolts of electricity surge through her body, paralyzing her again, weakening her to the core of her body.

"No...p-please..." she cries out. 

"Why not? Can't take it? You're a saiyan after all! You saiyans always get stronger from pain!" Black chuckles, quickly adding, "We both do! So why don't you be a good girl and take it!" A certain evil corrupts his voice as one of his hands takes a moundful of one of her butt cheeks, squeezing tightly as he punctures the skin with his nails. 

Caulifla lost count of how many tears trail down her face, as both hands began to spank her fiercely, his teeth grinding across the fur of her tail. 

All she could hear was her soft sobs and the smacking of the spanking session, distracting her eyes with the flames that flicker and the rose petals that scatter. 

True to his words, he continued punishing her until dawn.

⭐️🌹⭐️

The sunlight barely phases through the curtain as Black laid on his back, Caulifla laid on top of him, not out of choice. Her arms rested on his chest as she laid on her stomach, allowing Black to rub her behind as he pleased. It didn't make the pain go away, and it didn't make her feel any better. No doubt she was bruising up and quite possibly bleeding. 

Even if Caulifla wanted to, there was no way she had the strength to pick herself up from being perched on top of Black. It didn't help that her core was nearly rubbing up against his groinal area. If he had been turned on, no doubt his erection would be rubbing up her bare butt, arching up into it. 

Thank Kami he wasn't turned on, the thought made Caulifla cringe in disgust.

"Are you feeling better?" Black asks sweetly, as if the punishment didn't last a couple hours. She chose not to answer—she didn't want to answer, since it would only satisfy his fucked up mind some more. 

"Just keep in mind that your punishments will get much much worse if you keep at this."

Gritting her teeth, Caulifla would be clenching her fists right now, she would maul this sadistic saiyan and stab him to death underneath her until he was the one begging for mercy. With all the mustered up courage, she dares growl out two words that could make Black much more dangerous than he already was—since now he seemed to be calmed down. 

"Fuck. You."

Lifting her up by the tail, Black then grabs her waist, lifting her so their gazes locked. 

"I'm sorry, I must've misheard you." Black tilts his head at her, a scowl prominent as she could feel his rage starting to ignite. "What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me—" Caulifla matches his husk with her own. This time, her words are sincere and clear, loud enough to reach the bathroom. "Fuck you!"

Baring his teeth he shakes his head at her, whispering low. "You've dug your own grave and I'll make sure you lie in it." Besides the fact that his palms had the subtle pain of spanking her over and over, he had other methods of torture to use on the saiyan. There was no way Caulifla was going to apologize for her behavior, she didn't need to. The way he had been punishing her in the hotel gave her the full right to lash out. 

Rubbing a hand across her butt he hums a melodic but terrifying tune. "Hmmm, you're still aching here—and if I spank you any more, you're sure to bleed and scar, we don't want that do we?" In a quick movement, the saiyan was pinned underneath him while he hovers above her.

Expectant of what he was going to do now, she turns her head to the side, ignoring the possible glare plastered on his face. His ashy and forest-y scent trails down to toward her shoulder, bringing her strap down her arm, as his upper teeth press down on her skin. Caulifla shivers as he covers her mouth with one his hands, immediately she throws her hands over his arm and wrist in attempt to pull his arm off. 

Squeezing her eyes shut as she kicks the air, she feels his teeth sink into her skin, sharp and like the blades of knives. Whimpering into his hand, she could feel the warmth of a liquid leak out of her shoulder, gasping once she realized it was her own blood.

Black's tongue licks up her blood, tasting the sweetness and strong iron within the liquid. Biting down some more, the taste addicting as it slid down his throat, Black removes his hand as she was internally whimpering. When he stopped to look up at her, she saw a strong bloodlust within his eyes, piercing red glowing from within. 

"You're very appetizing, mortal." He says dangerously, grinning as his hand dips down in between her eyes, causing the saiyan to flinch as he rubs up against her core slowly. "I wonder if biting here will also satisfy my thirst." 

"B-Black p-please..." she pleads weakly, but he wouldn't listen. Pushing up the fabric of her nightgown she could feel his hot breath hitting the skin of her stomach. "You have quite the body," he compliments her with an amused tone in his voice. "I can't wait until every inch of you screams of Black." He grins as he lifts her left leg up slowly.

"N-No...NO!" With a swift kick with her right foot, she watches as Black catches it so easily, lowering himself down to her inner thigh. Bracing herself for the upcoming pain, she screams out, since her flesh was softer it was much more excruciating, more blood races out to greet his lips. She winces as she feels droplets of blood rush down her leg as she refuses to adjust herself to see it. 

"Mmmm, I can't get enough of your taste!"

⭐️🌹⭐️

By the time noon became known, Black slept peacefully across from her, his back against hers as she slowly sat up, not being able to get any sleep. Looking over his broad back, she covers her mouth in repulse over his fingers bathed in her blood. The predator had enjoyed devouring his meal until she was red red red. Like a rose, he would most likely compare Caulifla with. Whereas Caulifla thought of herself as the rabbit in red. 

Getting up on her feet, the candles were slowly losing their flames, her body shivering as fresh cuts greet the cold air, slapping them with a sting. 

Trudging her way to the bathroom, she grips the wall to ensure she wouldn't fall forward. Stumbling into the bathroom, she shuts the door behind her, ever so quietly locking it. Squeezing her eyes shut, Caulifla was reluctant to meet her reflection in the mirror. She had to know the damage that was done to her body. 

Luckily, blood play was all he did—she feared he would've indulged into the forbidden fruit or at least force his erection into her most sacred hole beneath her cheeks, but he didn't. It was apparent the god in his head reminded him that he couldn't submit into mortal pleasures, regardless if it brought Caulifla pain. 

The girl in the mirror was weak, her skin a pale porcelain, almost a ghostly white as the shadows beneath her eyes darkened. Taking off her nightgown slowly, she drops it down beneath her feet as she turns her body around, greeted with the cuts, fresh new growing bruises, and bite marks completely caking her skin. 

She couldn't stop her soft whimpers from escaping her lips as her tail was beaten to a pulp, surely if she had dug beneath the fur she would see the damage from his bites and tugging. Rubbing at her chest numbly, she winces when she notices a big bite on her stomach's skin. Everywhere she looked, not an inch of her wasn't marked in some way. Turning herself to analyze her behind, she winces at the sight of the irritation spreading, the throbbing not going away, and it didn't help that some bruises were painting her there too. Mumbling softly to herself, she picks up her nightgown and stares at it long—then realizing she wanted to wash away what happened out the bathroom door. A bath seemed like a good idea. 

"Rabbit in red..."


	34. Like Something Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I think of the androids in this fic I think of the Muse song Something Human! More content for the androids soon!

Mai laid on her bed in Capsule Corps. Reluctantly, had Bulma finally forgiven her for her dumb decision. Hugging it over, but Mai swore she would never touch anything without Bulma's permission. Bulma, trusting her words this time. Seventeen sat on a computer chair that was placed in the corner of the room, awaiting for Mai to finally give in entirely to slumber. 

"Seventeen." Mai softly murmurs, as he slowly looks over at her, adjusting his sitting position. "Yes Mai?" He whispers back, the moon sinking into the room. "Can you come sleep with me in the bed? I'm kind of cold." She declares with a bashful look, Seventeen grinning at her. "Well, if you want I can fetch your coat from the living room. No wonder you're so cold underneath those thin covers." He remarks. 

"Ah, no. That would be too much work for you...please..." she lightly begs with a pout as the raven haired android stares at her face and shakes his head with a smirk. "You know, there's a handful of things that don't suit you. Begging is one of them." Seventeen moves up on his feet and walks over to the bed, Mai smiling victoriously as she shifts more towards the right side of the bed, her back against the cold wall as Seventeen kicks off his shoes, getting into the sheets with the devious human girl he had come to enjoy the company of. 

"If it gets me what I want then I'll do it again." She giggles playfully as Seventeen chuckles quietly, shaking his head. "You're such a weird girl, you know that?"

"And you're starting to be such a nice Android, trying to get adjusted to being...more human."

"True," Seventeen tucks a tendril of her black hair behind her ear. "First, daily trips to the diners, trying all those root beer concoctions, and actually caring for a human."

Mai blushes at the last part as she whispers. "Is that such a bad thing? To care for a human with no powers except for usage of guns because her best friend—an android taught her."

"And you're the best shooter I've ever seen," Seventeen answers sweetly adding with a bit of sarcasm. "Your teacher must be a very handsome and amazing shooter, to teach you to take down a common enemy."

Mai playfully rolls her eyes, punching him in the chest with little force as they both laugh in a small volume, since everyone else must be asleep, even though Mai's room was far off from Bulma's lab and room, and everywhere else. "Yea, he certainly is handsome, but I think I might be a lot better with weapons." Mai admits as Seventeen growls. "Okay that's it you fragile little human!" He rolls up on top of her and pins her down as she squeaks beneath him. Mai stares up into his beautiful bright blue eyes as the light of the moon shines across his face. Her eyes widen as a fierce blush runs through her cheeks. "You're beautiful..." she bluntly blurts out, not controlling her thoughts in the moment. Seventeen smiles running his fingers through his hair as he approvingly remarks, "Why thank you I know."

"You're so full of yourself you know?"

"That's a reason why you're friends with me is it not?" He says, looking at the green beanie propped on her head. "This beanie is so weird." He swoops it off as she hisses. "Hey! Seventeen! Give it back!" He puts it on his head as Mai's jaw drops at how adorable he looked in it. "Well? What do you think? It looks better on me, right?"

Mai smiles, nodding as she swipes his orange bandana off and puts it around her neck, fitting perfectly with her black long sleeved nightgown. "I could say the same about your bandana." She winks. 

Seventeen and Mai stare at each other intensively, then the android drops himself beside her again, taking off her beanie and setting it to the side, Mai however, keeps his bandana on tight around her neck, though not enough to choke her. "Seventeen, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What's your real name? Surely, it's not a mere number."

Seventeen chuckles, shaking his head as he yawns. "Of course not, my real name is Lapis...Seventeen was just the 'name' Dr. Gero gave me, all androids are just mere numbers."

"Lapis...what a lovely name, suits you well." Mai says with a smile. 

"Thanks, Mai."

Numbly, Mai edges closer to Seventeen, nuzzling into his embrace, the Android not knowing what to do, but his right arm wraps around her body, secure and gentle. 

"Do you like being an Android?" Mai asks. 

"At first, it was fun to..." he swallows harshly. "Destroy...but it got boring way fast...after a while, I realized how childish it really was and found that company with the good guys can be fun." To this statement, Seventeen runs a hand through her hair. "When I met you and Caulifla, I knew my sister was with you guys, and wanted to see the only family I've ever known...my sister. Of course, I wasn't expecting to find myself here...but I've got to say, it's a lot better than being a rusty robot in Gero's lab."

"Are you glad he's gone?" Mai asks reluctantly, though fearing that she was asking too many questions at this point. "Or was he like a dad?"

"Of course he wasn't like a dad, I hated him so much...he stole my sister and I from our real parents, our real lives. I never got to grow up, go to school, be a teacher...or I don't know, a park ranger? I never got to experience love, have a girlfriend and get my heart broken, or even have a family...I never got the life I've ever wanted..." he looks away from Mai. "It's dumb I know, way dumb...considering how I was built to destroy and kill...that an Android can even be having all of these...regrets."

"It's completely normal, Lapis...it's...human. It's okay, as long as you're genuinely wanting to change—to be something more than an Android...to be..."

"Human." Lapis says the unfamiliar word, rolling off his tongue as if it's a different language.

Mai smiles and nods. 

Seventeen once more runs his fingers through her hair and whispers a soft thank you. Mai blushes, tiredly gazing upon Lapis. "You're welcome..." and before either of two could say another word, the two fell into a deep sleep within each other's arms. 

Lapis took a bit longer to fall asleep, but had a great idea of showing her his gratitude.

⭐️🌹⭐️

After Gohan spent a few good hours with Trunks training and sparing some words of the Caulifla Retrieval Plan, he decided to go with Eighteen back to her shack. Bulma of course, lewdly remarking that if he decided to experience erotic activities with Lazuli that he should take his capsule with him. Gohan of course, flushing fiercely as he declared nervously over and over that he wouldn't want Eighteen to do it unless she wanted to—and in Bulma's words, "Oh honey, believe me...she definitely wants to."

Gohan however, wanted to wait a little while longer, since their relationship still was fairly fresh and new. 

"I'm glad my brother joined us..." Eighteen distracts the hybrid from his internal thoughts. Gohan looks up at her as he smiles warmly, "Of course, he's wanting to change just like you—seems like Mai and I have a special effect on androids." He comments with a wink.

Eighteen rolls her eyes, striding over to Gohan as she plops herself down on top of his body. "But it also seems like us androids have certain effect on heroes too." Her fingers strum down on his pants, hoping to excite him. Gohan flinches, reddening as her fingers start to rub on his member in a slow teasing pattern. 

"E-Eighteen!" He groans boyishly, "I-If y-yo-you keep touching me l-l-like that..." 

Eighteen giggles, loving when Gohan turned into a sputtering mess. "What's the matter, Gohan? Don't wanna go hard in front of your girlfriend?" Once his bulge had poked in his pants significantly, Eighteen grips it tightly, causing Gohan to groan out. "I-It's embarrassing, Eighteen..."

"Embarrassing? I think it's adorable." She giggles, sitting up on his bulge as she shivers with how he felt against her panties. Tugging her skirt up, she reddens at the friction once she grind. The hybrid grunts as he numbly brings her close by pulling her by the waist. "E-Eighteen-! A-As much as I really want to..." he gulps. "I-I'm sorta not ready..."

Eighteen pauses in her grinding, and frowns. Not because he didn't want to, but because she could've potentially made him uncomfortable or pressured. "I-I'm sorry, Gohan...I should've asked for your consent to begin with..." she lifts herself up to fix her skirt before sitting on the other side of the couch, watching as Gohan sits up. 

"I-It's fine...I'm fine with a little teasing but...I want to wait until we have Caulifla back—so I won't be constantly worried over her."

"Is it so that Trunks can have a girlfriend too and not feel bad?" Lazuli's lips twitch into a smug smile as Gohan laughs, shaking his head. "No, since I know it's not fair to have any sort of fun or pleasures while Caulifla suffers."

"True," Eighteen nods and stretches. "I'm going to sleep in my bed, babe. Do you want to come along? We'll just sleep." 

Gohan nods as he follows the blonde android into her room for a sleep to an anticipated tomorrow. 

⭐️🌹⭐️

Before the sun rays could attempt to awaken Mai, Seventeen beat them to it. Standing up fresh after a shower, he gently shakes her. "Mai wake up."

She moans softly, shaking her head and pulls the covers over her. "Four more minutes, Seventeen." 

Seventeen shakes his head, swiping a pillow off her bed. "I'm afraid you're not gonna win this battle, Mai." He swings the pillow across her face to wake her up.

"Ouch! Hey! That wasn't nice!" Mai pouts, giving the android a sideways glare as some of her hair sticks up. 

"I don't do nice." Seventeen smugly smiles before pointing out the door. "Hurry up and take a shower, we have a big day today."

Mai grumbles. "Everyday is a big day Seventeen," she stretches. "But I'll get ready for whatever you have planned." Rummaging through her closet, she fishes out a towel and some clothes, then disappearing to go take her shower. 

After some time, Bulma pokes her head into Mai's room and slyly grins at the android. "Woaaa, did you spend the night with Mai?" She takes a seat next to Seventeen and nudges him. 

Seventeen returns the smile and nods. "Yes, but not in that way, Mad Scientist. She wanted me to keep her company instead of sleeping on your living room couch, which quite frankly is getting quite worn out."

"Gee, I wonder whyyyy!" Bulma giggles. "Still, how nice of you to have a little sleepover. So champ, what do you have plan for her today?"

"I plan on taking her to a carnival out of town." Seventeen admits. "After we have breakfast of course at our favorite diner."

Bulma nods approvingly. "Have fun as much as you guys can, because next week, it'll be time to take back Caulifla."

Seventeen smirks, anticipating his next match with Goku Black.

"And I'll be ready."


	35. The Black Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly did not expect this chapter to end the way it did but oh well we gotta add some funny stuff

It was about one-thirty when the temperature of the water was finally getting significantly cold. Sitting in the tub with her knees to her chest, Caulifla sniffles as the bathtub was splotched with orange. She didn't care about her blood. She just wanted to leave the hell that Black dragged her into. What kind of husband would do this to his wife as means of punishment? Yes, there were some out there sadly, but Caulifla never wanted to believe her own husband would constantly torture her for his pure amusement. As it is, she had severe amnesia, so the pain certainly wasn't helping her. 

"Are you done?" 

Caulifla closes her eyes, trying her hardest not to clench her teeth or splash water in his direction. She just sat in the tub and pretended that the god hadn't made his presence known. The door was locked, but she forgot all about his two finger trick that allowed him to phase beside her in time. 

Black analyzes her body, this being the first time he had seen her naked, the orange in the tub no doubt was the blood from her cuts. Frowning when he received no answer from the stubborn saiyan, he made his way over to the tub, rolling up his left sleeve as she didn't open her eyes, though the way her eyes shifted under her eyelids, he knew she sensed him. Pulling the drain plug, Black watches as the water slowly transforms into a tiny tornado down the drain. 

"You're going to catch a cold if you remain sitting—oh yea, I forgot. We're saiyans." He chuckles, hoping to ease the tension. When he didn't see her react, he looks through the closet of the bathroom and pulls out a long red towel. "I mean, it's a possibility, if that stupid syringe remains in your body, even just a bit." Walking back to her, he lowers himself down, with one hand, he picks her up, her body dangling like a stiff body. With his other hand, he wraps the red towel over her body, completely cloaking her damaged body. Carrying her out the bathroom, Caulifla could see he had fresh candles in the spots where the previous ones were.

Settling her down the bed, Black walks over to the wardrobe afar from the bed and rummages through it, pulling out undergarments, a new navy blue nightgown with black lining and a black robe. Neatly piling the clothes, he walks back over to her and sets the clothes down on the bed. 

"While you were bathing I grabbed these from a mall not far from here—truly...I am sorry for what I've done..." Black fails to meet her gaze, disturbed by the fact that he unleashed his sadist side again. 

Caulifla says nothing as she stands up slowly, dropping the towel to the ground. Black's eyes widen at the sight, but rather than standing and watching her with his sick eyes, he walks into the kitchen to give her privacy. 

Caulifla shakes her head, putting the clothes on and mumbles, "He's already seen it all, so why does he even leave?" After she's finally changed, she neatly folds the towel and places it back into the bathroom. 

Black comes back with food and a bottle of champagne, setting the food down on the table across from them. Caulifla lays down on the bed, exhausted more than anything. Not even the food was appetizing enough to her at the moment. 

"I want to go back to the hideout." She mutters, disgusted with this romantic suite. Black stares at her blankly, pouring some vanilla milk into a cup for her. "No, I'm afraid we can't return to the hideout." He replies quickly, almost rudely. "And why not!" She shouts, sitting up and ignoring the oncoming pain. Looking around the room she gags. "This hotel is so grossly made for people to fuck, it's disgusting!" 

Black rolls his eyes, "Again with the childish behavior. Normally when a wife is mad, the husband will appease her with food, buying her worthless junk, or..." he gets on the bed, Caulifla coldly glaring at him as he leans into her ear and stretches his next word out, with a deep husk to send shivers down her spine.

"Sex."

Shoving the saiyan away she scoffs. "As if I'd sleep with you after all that torture!" 

Black chuckles, rubbing her back up and down with a free hand. "Would you ever consider giving into mortal pleasures with me?" He moves his fingers underneath her waves of hair and rubs delicately.

Caulifla crosses her arms as she huffs. "I'd rather sleep with Trunks than you."

Black flinches as the demon begins to drown him from the inside. "Oh really? How do you know he hasn't been spending time with Mai? You have been gone for quite sometime." 

Caulifla smirks, knowing that Black was trying to push her buttons—since she had done the same thing to him just now. "Well, you see Mr. Know-It-All, out of all the people to spend time with Trunks—it came down between me and Bulma. Gohan was always with Android Eighteen and Mai, well you can probably guess. She was either at home and a while ago with Seventeen." 

When she doesn't see his gaze harden or a change in emotion she adds, "So my time was almost always spent with Trunks."

"Oh goody, the joys of teenage love! A mixture of hand holding, endless kisses, and empty promises of being together forever." He rolls his eyes as he overdramatically gushes. "Why be with a boy your age—who, might I add is a hybrid, weakening your potential children, someone who doesn't know how to pleasure you properly, and will almost always be conflicted, since he is after all, a boy," He chuckles as he nuzzles into her cheek, caressing her left arm with his left arm, almost pulling her into an embrace. "Why suffer a childish love like that when you can have a riveting romance with me? Training you to your full potential, treating you as my equal—more than just a...girlfriend." He cringes at that word that paled in comparison to bride, goddess, lover, etc. "Since we would be lovers, I'd care for you, feed that saiyan appetite to the fullest, and pleasure you until twilight. I'll always believe you first, pick you first, and protect you from the damn dangers of this world. You'd be worshipped, my saiyan goddess."

"Are you done monologuing about your so called love for me?" Caulifla grunts, turning away to hide the fact that she was blushing for this evil saiyan. 

"Never—not even when we're together, lovely mortal, will I ever stop monologuing about you, since you're my soulmate." He grins, leaning towards her face again and plants a soft kiss. Caulifla winces as she can feel his lips caress her cheek, and his arms wrap completely around her. How sickening it was to believe that a few hours ago he was giving her pain, and now she was being given pleasure! 

"You know, your mood swings are giving me whiplash." She declares as he pulls away, seeing as she wouldn't want to escalate their current situation. 

Black shrugs, turning away. "My apologies, stunning saiyan, but I'm not used to you not wanting me—the new you is very hard to come by, especially since you've befriended the enemies."

"If anything..." Caulifla stares at the bottle of open champagne resting in a bucket filled with ice. Getting up on her feet, she takes the bottle and tilts it down to her open mouth, greeted with a sour citrusy taste beautifully colliding with a sweet apple. After she sips a good amount and swallows it, she wipes her mouth with her sleeve, knowing that Black was watching her with his signature smirk. "They've proven to me that they're my allies. Unlike you, they don't punish me, and they certainly don't get a kick out of sadism. It's like you're some kind of Master or whatever they call it, Daddy—" Caulifla cringes and shakes her head in disgust. "Kind of man, you know those kinky-loving sex-addicts?"

Black stares at her in disbelief, not sure of what to say, and then erupts in laughter over her words, causing the small saiyan to wince. "If you're into BDSM, princess, just say the words and I'll make sure to excite you with just the right mix of both worlds," he smiles brightly as he closes his eyes, arching up as he rubs his fingers through her hair. "You're quite the seductive saiyan."

The awkward silence was enough time to give the saiyans a moment to conjure up some fantasies of theirs, curiosities of said hidden treasure—and to think of one another in a way they usually haven't thought of. Black, because she was a mortal saiyan, a bad bad combination of the two things he hated the most, since they always were one to take the power of gods. Caulifla, because she wasn't too fond of bedding an evil saiyan—a supposed god at that who brought her so much pain, and not enough 'love'. 

"And, to add to your statement of your choosing of allies, once they find out who you truly are, saiyan, they will never trust nor love you the same way they did before. So where will that bring you? Back to me. And when that day comes, when you realize you're alone and no one to turn to—except for the god who has always had his arms wide open for you, will you realize, I'm your truest love and your greatest ally."

Caulifla says nothing, but Black knew his words were sinking down deep inside her brain, and quite possibly her heart. Finally, she speaks. "So tell me the reason as to why we can't go back to the hideout?" 

"Simple. Change of scenery, and since you decided to come here, I thought: why not stay here for a while as a vacation for a couple?" He replies enthusiastically. "Honestly, we've been conversing more here, and on top of that you seem in a healthy state now, so why not take a break from being in our home?"

"Your hideout." Caulifla coldly corrects. 

"When will you realize what's mine is yours?" 

"When you wear a maid outfit for me." Caulifla mumbles.

Black's jaw drops as his eyes widen at her statement, reddening as he shakes his head. "What a repulsive suggestion! And before I even consider of wearing a maid outfit for you, I'd want you to wear a maid outfit for me." Black says, rubbing her leg lovingly as Caulifla places her hand on top of his and moves it away. 

"Dream on."

Black stares at the bottle of champagne still in the hands of Caulifla and swipes it away, chugging it down, intoxicated by its sweet and sour taste.

"Hey! Don't drink it all!" Caulifla tugs back the bottle and takes a good long sip from it. Black smirks, waiting until she got a good taste of it. 

"Now, now saiyan. Hand it back."

"Hnnnnn, but it's delicioussss..." Caulifla giggles, as Black nods in agreement. "Of course it is, it's a gift from the gods!" He watches as Caulifla shoves the bottle into his chest, halfway through the bottle. 

Another big sip goes down Black's throat and he could swear he could see clouds. 

"Hmmmm, you're right! It's sooooo rich in flavor! Who knew us saiyans had a knack for this?" He grins, giving the bottle back to her. Caulifla hugging the bottle to her chest. "It's mine now, evil saiyaaaan!" She sings out as Black smirks edging towards her. "Are you so sure about that, babe?" 

Caulifla nods over and over again, her face bright red as she giggles, stroking the champagne bottle up and down. "I bet you wiiiiish you were this bottle~!" 

Black blushes, shaking his head at the sight. "Noooo! I don't wish that! Don't you see, gods can't participate in such...leeewwwwd activities! We must not sin!"

Caulifla taps at her chin, swooning in her sitting position. "Trueee! But you're also a saiyan! And us saiyans loooooove seeeexyyy stuff!" Caulifla's voice elevates in pitch as Black chuckles, his voice deepening darkly.

"My, my! And here I thought..." reaching over her, he swipes the bottle back and sluggishly chugs what remained of the bottle. "That you had self control over your teenage hormonesss!"

"Gimme gimme gimme!" She snatches back the bottle, opening her mouth wide and allows her tongue to hang loose. "Come ooooonnnn!!! Cauliiiiflaaaa wants some!"

"Ooooopssss! I took the whole bottle! Muahahaha!" Black laughs with an over the top evil laugh as Caulifla throws the bottle across the room. "You're soooo evil! And I doooo have self control! I'm a teenager who doesn't wanna fuuuuck you!"

"Not even in a romantic room such as this?" Black pouts with puppy eyes, patting at the bed. "We can dooooo lotssss of stuff!"

Caulifla shakes her head. "No! No! That's a siiiiin! You gods don't siiiiin! Sinny siiiin siiiiin!"

Black shrugs. "Who knows? Maybe..." he laughs. "Gods can enjoy mortal pleasssurresss!"

"Really? Does that-" Caulifla burps, covering her mouth immediately and giggles. "Meaaan, you'll do sexy stuff with meeee! You are prettyyyyyy and seeexyyyy! Heehee!"

Black gives her a smile and with lidded eyes nods as he cups her face. "Of couurrrse, you're my favorite saiyan after allll! We won't stop...until...dusk!"

Caulifla nods in agreement and with a finger points over and over at an imaginary direction. "Then go get the condomssss! We don't want babieessss!"

Black nods in agreement, smirking as he kissed her face over and over, missing her lips. "I'll be right back..." he slurs his remaining words and gets up, bobbing a bit in his footsteps. 

"Don't take too loooong!"

Black chuckles mischievously. "I'll be back, don't worry!"

Caulifla smiles, dizzily laying down the bed, anticipating something the sober her wouldn't want. 

Black walks in awkward big steps, not accustomed to the sensation in his body, and as he looks through the fridge and the floor for said condoms, he growls in defeat when he couldn't find any. Getting up, he grumbles, making his way back, a boot caught on Caulifla's towel on the floor as he faceplants into the mattress, blacking out.

Caulifla looks over the bed and gasps. "Babyyyy noooo! You fell asleep! Ishhh okay!" She takes a bunch of blankets and piles herself on top of Black as she allows the blankets to shelter them, she quickly passing out too. 

Unaware to the two, they were going to be dealing with a massive hangover the next morning.


	36. Hold Your Breath

Mai was never too fond of the idea of waking up so early. By this time, Lapis should very well be aware of that fact. The Android was like her very own alarm clock, waking her up for shooting range sessions. The weekends were suppose to be days off, left for relaxation and research. 

Rubbing her weary eyes, she shakes her head, already having a sense as to what Seventeen has planned. Breakfast at the diner as usual, conversing about more methods to fight off Goku Black while retrieving Caulifla from his clutches. When that day finally came, Mai would be washed up with relief, possibly squeezing Caulifla into a tight hug and apologizing multiple times as Caulifla told the human girl to quit apologizing. 

Brushing her long ebony hair with the comb, she hums a soft tune as she stares at herself in the mirror. A smile etches across her face as the anticipation of finally being with the saiyan girl again made her all too happy. Mai could properly converse with Caulifla about her moving relationship with Seventeen, since after all Caulifla was the one who teased them about it. She couldn't bring herself to fawn about the android to hardworking Bulma, and she definitely couldn't reveal her newly found affection to Eighteen—that would be weird, considering it's her brother. 

How would Eighteen even feel about Mai's romance revelation? Would she even accept the fact that her brother was going intimate with a measly human girl? Would she become overbearingly overprotective with the nerving fact that someone was crushing on her twin? Mai sighed. That's if Seventeen felt the same way for her—even though it was just a small crush for him at the moment, maybe rushing into a relationship especially at a time like this wouldn't be so convenient, selfish even. 

"Are you ready?"

Mai turns around, staring into his cerulean eyes, and the smug smile that always seemed to be ready on his lips. It takes a while to finally adjust to actually looking at him, and focus on his question rather than setting up an unnecessary silent staring contest. He seems to notice this as he stares at her longer, then saying, "We can gawk into each other eyes at the diner, now let's get going." He walks out the bathroom, Mai flinching as she smacks her forehead. How could she easily be so dazed just by staring at him? She needed to avoid his gaze if this was what was going to happen today.

The skies were still scarlet orange, Mai wrapping her arms around Seventeen's neck as her body presses against his back. Piggy back flight was one Seventeen rarely put Mai in position, but Mai insisted for today. "Care to explain to me why you wanted to be on my back instead of me carrying you?" Seventeen asks. 

"I found it more convenient, and besides...don't your arms get tired from carrying me?" She asks, leaning her head onto his shoulder. Seventeen gives her a sideways glance and replies, "No, of course not. I'm used to carrying you." Swiftly, he slides her over to his front as she squeaks, nearly dangling in the air. "Seventeen! Don't drop me!" 

"I don't plan on!" He chuckles as he soars onward, heading for their favorite diner that they were now regulars at.

⭐️🌹⭐️

The fluffy buttery pancake drizzled with syrup hangs onto Mai's fork before disappearing into her mouth. Seventeen eats his cheesy omelette in delight, smiling at the human girl sitting in front of him. "You enjoying your breakfast?" Seventeen asks. Mai smiles, cutting into another layer of the pancakes, playfully eating. "I never get tired of the diner, so you don't have to ask."

Seventeen nods approvingly. "I'm glad, because I've grown a very strong relationship with this diner." 

"You mean the food?" 

"That too," Seventeen picks up his cup of coffee and takes a cautious sip. "The diner now holds a special place in my robotic little heart because it's what started our relationship." 

Mai pauses, her fingers lingering toward her cup of cocoa. Her jaw hangs loose as she stares into his eyes again, a fierce blush taking her cheeks. "I-I...okay I agree with you..." Numbly, Mai's hand moves forward, swarming over on top of Lapis' hand, and squeezes it. Removing his eyes from his plate, he looks up at her, never getting tired of looking into her eyes.

⭐️🌹⭐️

After a long hour flight, and nearly falling asleep, Mai asks, after noticing they were passing through where their gun range was, "We're not shooting?"

The android shakes his head, patting her back in response. "It's the weekend, remember? We don't go shooting on the weekends." He reminds her. 

Mai nods. "But, you must have something plan to drag me way out here."

"You'll see." Seventeen says with a devious smirk. 

A few more minutes pass by, and the sound of laughter, screams, and carnival music drowns Mai's ears. The more Seventeen lowered down to the ground, the more distinctive the smell of cotton candy, strawberry funnel cake and barbecue food became. Mai gasps, not having been to a carnival in a very long time. 

"A carnival?" She says with excitement beaming in her voice.

Seventeen nods, graciously placing her down on her feet as he smiles at her choice of attire. "Perfectly fitting for today I say." To his words, Mai looks down at her black leggings, a yellow skirt over it, and her white shirt with pink medium sleeves. Blushing she gasps as she feels his arm wrap around her and walk toward the admission booth. 

Ordering the premium package that allowed them to ride all the rides, Seventeen smiles at the families being free and happy, teenage couples swooning over each other, and the screams of people as the ride rollercoasters and spinning rides. 

"Oh Seventeen, you didn't have to do this! This is amazing!"

"Glad that we're on the same page, fragile human, I love amusement parks."

"I know you do, don't think I haven't forgotten about your deadly destruction in the one closer to home—Gohan and Trunks aren't too fond of carnivals and amusement parks after that." Mai reminded him of his evil deed. 

"That's in the past," Seventeen reminds her. "And besides, I'm redeeming myself, aren't I? Slowly, but surely." Mai squeezes his arm assuringly. "You better keep that promise."

The first thing the two did was ride the bumper cars, against each other obviously. Mai with such speed, zips past other cars as Seventeen tailed after her. Bumping into her, she would always look at that wicked grin pressed on his lips. She returns the brim with her own and would slam her bumper car into his, the two going at this cat and mouse game for two more rounds before settling on a swing ride that played a beautiful symphony. 

After that, they chase each other through the house of mirrors, making them fat and short, skinny and tall, and disproportional. Laughing at the sight, the two then settle on having some thick turkey legs, cotton candy, and a strawberry funnel cake to share. Seventeen of course indulged in his favorite root beer float, which he also chose to share with Mai. 

Stuffed with the food, the two decide to go on the nice and slow ferris wheel, before going on racy roller coasters. 

The sun dips into the mountains, causing hues of red, orange and pink to bleed beautifully across the skies. Mai naturally nestles into Lapis' body, almost sitting on his lap as he delicately runs his fingers through her hair. "I love sunsets even more now thanks to this machine." Seventeen declares. 

"I always witness a beautiful sunset when I'm with you, Lapis."

The android blinks out of his thoughts, the ferris wheel moving up another level, a few stops from reaching the very top. 

"Mai..." Seventeen brushes his fingers into her bangs before letting his knuckles rim up against her cheek, looking into her dark eyes. Her fingers daintily run up the back of his black shirt, gripping a handful of it as her body moves forward. With his other arm, Seventeen picks her up and settles her on his lap, bringing them much closer. As the sunset drowns their cabin, their noses brush against each other. The comrades feeling each other's hair as much as possible—as if the subtle fear that this moment would end, or either one of them would disappear. 

The gorgeous sunset itself engulfs their igniting passion as Seventeen wraps his strong arms around Mai's figure, leaning into her lips with his own, capturing hers into a much anticipated and long awaited kiss. Mai blushes as she found her arms tightening around his broad body in a hug, deepening the kiss, neither one quite ready to break it. When they felt the cabin move down a couple ending turns, did they finally pull away. 

"...I've been wanting to do that for a really long time..." Mai sheepishly admits, blushing at her fact. 

Seventeen throatily chuckles, then clearing his throat so he wouldn't come off as a jerk. "I must say, you have quite the effect on me, Mai. Never would I have ever thought I would've fallen for such an ordinary girl." He gives her a wink.

Her blush grows two times grander as she places her hands on her face, her lips squiggling up. "Y-Y-You've f-fallen in love with m-me?"

Seventeen chuckles, pressing another kiss to her lips, this one short and sweet. 

"You're so cute when you're flustered. But, to be considerate, we should wait until we find Caulifla again to be officially together...since that's how Gohan and my sister are."

Mai nods, agreeing one-hundred percent. 

"Of course. I can wait for you."

As the two prepare to venture out into other rides before night became known, they had the same thought raging on the back of their heads. 

They didn't want this night to end.


	37. Fucked Up Fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is sexually graphic and a bit non consensual in a sense

Caulifla moans shifting on something hard, human shaped. It didn't help that both her stomach and her head were pounding in pain. Shuffling under the sheets, she forces herself to curl up in a ball and lay on top of this comfy bed, trying her best to ignore the intense pain. Her stomach was in knots as the urge to throw up was growing, though she fought it hard to get some more sleep. "What the hell even happened last night?" She thought to herself as she could only recall a handful of events. Whatever this was that she was currently experiencing, wasn't one of them.

Seemingly glued to the ground below him, Black's nose wrinkles at the smell of melted candle wax, roses, and alcohol. Sluggishly, he opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling. What moment led to this hangover? Surely, he hadn't committed any adulterous sins with the little saiyan. Groaning, he couldn't quite remember much, at least, after her bath. 

One thing was certain though. His stomach and head shared the same pain. Gritting his teeth, he felt a particular weight on top of him, tilting his head up, he sees that Caulifla had fallen asleep on top of him. She reeked of champagne, seeing the bottle on the ground not far, did he manage to put two and two together. The two saiyans ended up getting drunk off a whole bottle of champagne. Judging by both of them being fully clothed, he sighs in relief, realizing they didn't have drunken sex. 

"Too bad." He mutters, staying down on the ground sprawled out, not in the mood to get up. If Caulifla was in a deep sleep, and on top of him, he would much rather be suffering this awkward closeness than have her wake up and complain about the hangover and accusing him of some atrocious act. Rubbing his fingers against the fabric of her new nightgown, he admires the soft texture of the silk. Glad he took this one, since it matched perfectly with him, black with red lace and lining. Of course, his little saiyan would look amazing in anything. Even naked underneath him as she moaned.

One of his eyes twitch at the dirty disturbing thought that just so happened to enter his mind. Biting down his lip in fury, he reminded himself that she was mortal. A saiyan only used for his sadistic satisfaction. He never imagined that he would actually find this small saiyan attractive. Judging by how she was in her previous life, he wouldn't have hesitated to kill her, or perhaps, if they had met in his first life—both of theirs coexisting originally—would he have kept her alive much longer to torture her endlessly.

He could see it now, in that said universe, when she would return in the time machine alongside Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta. As Zamasu was stealthily distracting the three as much as possible, Goku Black would interact with Caulifla, and once she let her cockiness cloud her mind, he would kidnap her, and take her to his hideout.

As Zamasu tiredly fought off the pure saiyans and the hybrid, he would wonder where his counterpart had gone to, but nevertheless, continued fighting. 

"Let go of me you fucking jerk!" Caulifla would scream, kicking and punching at his chest and back as Black would growl in annoyance, spanking her hard across her bottom as she squeaks, immediately stopping. As he walks through the hideout and heads for his bedroom, Caulifla would scream constantly, saying that Goku or Vegeta would rescue her. Not Trunks since he was busy with Mai most likely.

Of course, from this far out no one could hear her screams as he would lock his bedroom door, throwing her down the bed. "What the hell is wrong with you, your partner is out there fighting my friends—alone, might I add...we're supposed to be fighting right now!" Quick to get on her feet, Black grins at her talkativeness, even now when she's locked here in a bedroom with him. 

"I'm afraid we're going to be participating in a different form of battle." 

Caulifla, of course being younger, would have no idea what the god was talking about—or what sick idea he was leaning towards. 

"Really? In your room?" She shrugs, raising her fists up. "Alright then! I will destroy you!" Along with all of his furniture, that'll show him what I'm made of!

"On the contrary saiyan," Black envisions him smirking sinisterly as he throws himself at the smaller saiyan, slamming her down the bed as the mattress squeaks with his doing. "I will be destroying you! Every single inch of you will bleed and scream of me!" He would then proceed to take away her first kiss, Caulifla would be taking his own as well. Her eyes widen as she didn't expect him to do this, but the kiss was rough and needy, with full force. Bruises would paint her lips a darker shade. Whimpering at his inescapable weight on top of her, Caulifla attempts to kick and punch him. But the god continues his mortal sin. Sinking his teeth into her skin and tastes her delicious red blood. Her limbs give out the more he drinks like a vampire. 

Before long, he found himself ripping at her clothes, leaving her black tights on, ripping across her most fragile areas. 

"No please! You're a god aren't you...? That means you can't participate in mortal activities!" Caulifla would aimlessly say in defense. Goku Black lifts himself up, hovering above her as he ponders. "You're right, fragile little mortal, gods cannot participate in such mortal pleasures!"

Caulifla resists the urge to sigh in relief, perhaps he would drag them back out into the battlefield and end this dangerous game.

"That's why I'm going to force my way into your most forbidden area—truly! It won't be sinning anymore then!"

Caulifla squirms when she feels his hands squeeze her butt, tearing her tights down to reveal it to him. 

"N-No! You wouldn't!"

She watches as he rummages through a nearby drawer and pulls out a reddish pink bottle as he smirks, flipping her so she laid on her back now. "This saiyan, is lubricant." He explains, popping the cap open as he squeezes some of it into his palm. "This'll make it easier for me to fit inside~!" He chuckles with such a dark husky and rusty tone causing Caulifla to shiver beneath him. 

"No! I don't want this!" Throwing a kick to his face, Black lowers himself down before the kick managed to hit. Rubbing the cold substance in between her cheeks, Caulifla gasps, now knowing how serious he was. "W-What about Z-Zamasu! Su-Surely G-Goku...V-Vegeta-!" She cries out once a spank across her butt rages with pain. "From here on out I don't want to hear another man's name in our bedroom! Understand? You're lucky I'm even applying this, because I really want to feel how tight you are!" Continuing his pattern of placing some on his palms before rubbing it in between her all the saiyan beneath him could do was cry. Her legs rested on his knees as she watches him finally lowering his pants down, the thing she feared most was hard and prepared to indulge inside her. 

"N-No way th-that'll fit inside me, you bastard! It's too big!" Her comment causes him to grin with pride as he rubs the tip up and down bare insides, the lube making her slippery. 

"I'll take that as a compliment, saiyan. I've dreamed of fucking you—of course, not in this little spot here, but this won't count as a sin now!" His tip then nears her hole as Caulifla flinches, having no choice but to grip the bed sheets and watch as the transparent red curtains to the canopy bed begin to cloud across the bed. 

Holding on to her knees he grins down at her. "Brace yourself saiyan, because once I've started, I won't be able to stop!" And finally, with some struggling, he finally manages to submerge into his saiyan. 

Caulifla groans in her sleep, uncomfortable with something hard poking her. She couldn't quite sleep on the 'mattress' comfortably anymore. "Maybe a spring broke?" She thought to herself, but then second guessed that it was her tail. 

Properly sitting herself up, the hangover hadn't quite disappeared as she feels the hardness of legs and the baggy pants that were all too familiar. Quickly turning around and looking down, her jaw drops as she realizes she had fallen asleep on Black! What was worse, was that whatever dream he was having seemed to be exciting him. 

"WAKE UP YOU FUCKING PERV!" She slaps him across his face with her tail as she bounces off of him, disgusted with the sight of his member poking up in his pants. 

Growling in pain, Black inches himself up on a sitting position as he rubs his face.

"What kind of fucked up fantasy were you dreaming about!" Caulifla screeches, her obsidian orbs staring down at the turned god before throwing herself on the bed, hugging herself with a pillow. 

"More like a nightmare! Waking up to your screaming isn't the best alarm!"

"Oh really?" Caulifla throws a pointing finger at his excited erection. "THEN EXPLAIN THAT!"

Black arches an eyebrow of confusion, lowering his gaze to where she was pointed and gasps loudly at what she was looking at. Throwing a nearby pillow over his pants he immediately gets up on his feet. "Y-You were laying on top of me in that skimpy gown!" 

"You bought this for me you jerk! And that's not a thing you wake a girl up with!" Caulifla looks away from peering at the pillow. "GET RID OF THAT!"

"LIKE IT'S THAT EASY TO GET RID OF!" Black awkwardly shuffles away, fleeing into the bathroom as Caulifla drops herself on the bed and groans into another pillow.

"I am never drinking alcohol again..."


	38. Wrath of Trunks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but the chapters will get longer again! And sorry for the unexpected hiatus! I am currently caught up in my art, I’ve been doing lots of traditional art lately, most dbz art and Caulifla art haha. Some Goku Black x Caulifla.

Trunks lost count of how many hours he trained. He was just so mad that no one seemingly cared anymore that Caulifla was gone, except for his mom of course. She was the only person who mentioned Caulifla every now and then. Fixing the gravity back to normal, Trunks wipes the sweat off his face and collapses on the floor, panting harshly. He felt like he was getting no where with his training, and felt like just barging into the outside world and screaming at Goku Black to come out of the shadows and fight him.

But he knew what the outcome of that would be. Throwing fists into the air, he growls, his knees bent as every despicable act he could imagine Goku Black doing, only raises his anger. "She's alone...all alone with that bastard! And no one is doing a damn thing!" Pulling his sword from the table, he swings it at incoming robots, huffing under his breath. Jumping up to land on the heads of few as his sword tore into them. 

"I refuse to believe you're gone!" Pummeling his way through the second wave, he begins to pant over his body being so overworked. "I don't care about how strong he is—I'll still save you!"

"Really? How are you going to do that if you could never match up against me and my brother?" The husky voice of Eighteen drags his attention towards her. He glares at her with all his anger. How dare the android have the audacity to say that? They're comrades now, that shouldn't be said anymore! At least not when Trunks was trying so hard!

When Eighteen didn't receive a response from the halfling, she adds, "Not even Seventeen and I were a match for that bastard what makes you think you would be any different? Caulifla is forever stuck with him, whether you like it or not. Just face the truth like the rest of us." 

Trunks growls, squeezing his eyes shut. Gohan and Lazuli have their happiness. Lapis and Mai have their happiness. Even his mother and Gohan's mother have their own happiness as well—so why couldn't he and Caulifla have one? "Shut up! How can you and everyone else give up on rescuing Caulifla so easily? Whatever happened to saving a comrade no matter what? I can't believe that none of you are doing absolutely anything for her return! All of you are just gushing over each other!"

Up in his face now, Trunks flinches as the blonde's eyes blaze with intent. "Go ahead, kid. Show me what you got, no holding back either, because you've got to be at your best when you fight Goku Black alone." Her lips curl up in amusement as she watches Trunks' jaw drop and his face fill with disbelief. 

Soon, that expression is replaced with rage, as he throws punches at her face, the android giving him a smirk as she seemed unaffected. Trunks tries to keep his serious expression glued on tight, instead of replacing it with one with anguish and disbelief, since after all, he still wasn't strong enough to even lay a single finger on Eighteen. If true to the android's words, then Trunks would die to Goku Black on the spot.

"Just as I thought." She giggles, Trunks pauses, slowly backing away, fearing that this giggle was a dangerous one. "You are weak. The weakest of all of us." Before the android could go on saying another word, a harsh kick was thrown at her body, causing her to go flying into the wall. Before Trunks could control his own body, he sped his way towards Eighteen stuck body, and throws an array of punches at her. 

"If I'm so weak, how come you couldn't even see that one coming?! All of you always think you're so better than me! When you're not! You guys may be stronger," through a blur of tears, he grits his teeth. Hoarsely, he continues screaming out his words, "But at least I still have my heart inside me! I still care about Caulifla! I still want to fight to free her!" Yanking the female Android out from buried deep into the wall he's met with a dead expression from her. She stares into the hybrid's eyes, a glowing crystal white bathed his eyes until they're completely filled with light. 

"I'm stronger than the rest of you combined, because at least I still care! I still want to save Caulifla because—because—because I-!"

Cold fingers brush up on Trunks' shoulder, as the young man pulls Trunks back away from pummeling Eighteen. The female android manages to hoist herself out of there as she brushes the debris off of her. Trunks shivers in place as Eighteen gives the other hybrid a firm nod before making her way out. 

"Trunks, that's enough."

Whimpers escape the bluenette's mouth as he sniffles, his cerulean eyes finally appearing. "I-I can't even beat the androids even when they were evil..." burying his eyes into his sleeve, tears trail down his face like a rushing river. "You lost your arm because I wasn't strong enough..." sniffling, he shakes his head as Gohan's fingers rub his shoulder affectionately. "A-And I can't do anything to save Caulifla!" Spinning the saiyan around, Gohan pulls him into a big embrace, wrapping both arms around him as Trunks crumbles in his arms. 

"I'm so weak!" He cries out as his sobs echo throughout the gravity chamber. In sync, Gohan and Trunks fall to their knees, the younger saiyan burying himself within Gohan. The older saiyan cradles Trunks, closing his eyes as he whispers, "We'll save her, Trunks. I promise."

Although hatred alone wasn't enough to entirely push Trunks to get stronger, Gohan had a feeling that he was capable of adding more to the oncoming battle. No matter how weak he currently saw himself, Gohan knew deep down that Trunks carries hidden potential deep within his body.


	39. Dirty Little Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is like a month late! Hopefully I’ll be able to finish Phantom Poison by the end of October! Then I’ll let you guys vote for my next main story!

If Black had to pick what he hated the most at the moment, it would be hosting Goku's saiyan body that came with the sensual saiyan hormones. What would Zamasu think if he were to even see Black's desires to unleash toward Caulifla? He would most likely complain, and bitterly remind Black that he's a god, and that gods do not participate in such mortal activities. Again, he would wonder, what would Zamasu think, like every other day. And every day he would always come to the dull conclusion that Zamasu would disagree with Black's new appetite. 

Staring down at the boner in front of him, he shivers. Feeling hot and bothered were cruel combinations, and the fact that this thing desired Caulifla wasn't helping him further into his Zero Mortal Plan. Hesitantly, his hand draws close to it, and attempts to ring his fingers around it, but then immediately pulls away. Self pleasure in his mind was one of the most disgusting things to commit, even the thought of his hand stroking this abomination made him want to vomit. He hadn't forgotten about the alcohol he indulged in yesterday. Although he couldn't recall much, he most likely knew how drastic both his and Caulifla's personality had changed.

"Despicable!" He growls out lowly, turning his eyes away from looking down. Turning to the shower, he decides a cold one would do justice. Caulifla can handle being alone. But just in case she had some balls to attempt to escape—he quickly opens the door and hollers, "Mortal! You better stay put while I shower, or I'll have you join me!"

Caulifla from her sitting position, crosses her arms against her chest as a fierce radish red adorns her cheeks. "Get your nasty self inside that shower and clean yourself! There's no way I'm going to shower with you! I'm just going to take nap!" She shouts back. 

"Mark my words, saiyan." 

Hearing the door delicately shut and lock, Caulifla plops herself back down the bed, shaking her head. She knew that the nightgown wasn't the cause of all of this, because the dirty god would've had the same reaction to all the other ones from before. Shaking her head, she knew that she should attempt to flee right now, but what if he was testing her? What if this was some sort of trust thing. And Caulifla knew, that if she decided to escape, he would probably bring her back, and true to his words, go far worse in his torturing.

Shivering at the thought, she decides it be best to waltz around the hotel room, and stay put. No matter how much she wanted to flee. Slowly inching herself towards the door, her hand drops down the knob. Twisting it as quietly as she could, though the sound of the running shower was prominent, the barrier in the knob made it clear the door was locked. Cursing under her breath, Caulifla turns to the window, remembering how she entered this room by jumping through it. The more she remembered, the worse the night became, and she numbly rubs her body. 

Turning to the left, near the bed she spots the bottle of champagne. The cause of all of this most likely, maybe Goku Black was seductive to her as the alcohol washed over him, and then—maybe his dream excited him with the idea. Caulifla, obviously couldn't see her sleeping with the man who was currently attempting to wash away his filth. And then, the toppling fact that he was the main antagonist to her—despite his claims of being her husband. 

Closing her eyes, she gives in to another slumber, hoping the alcohol would leave her system soon.

⭐️🌹⭐️

Staring at himself in the mirror, Black sighs as the little problem was now gone entirely. With another towel he dries off his mess of hair before exiting the bathroom and taking a look upon his saiyan sleeping away on the bed. Smirking to himself, he was glad Caulifla chose to play smart, rather than be a stupid little mortal and attempt to flee however many more times—this time, however, her punishment would be his dream's reality. 

Taking off both his towels and quickly proceeding to dress himself, he takes a seat down the bed, his stomach growling at him menacingly for the alcohol intake. He inches himself closer to Caulifla as he rubs his knuckles up across her face before leaning down towards that delicate face. Luckily, no bruises or scar damage that beautiful face. "How I wish to kiss you..." he whispers to himself, but the god self would always drag him back to his harsh realities. 

Pulling himself away, he decides to distract himself with discarding the melted candles, wilting red red rose petals, and the cursed bottle of champagne. Never again would he ever indulge in alcohol. If he was to see a recording of the drunk god, he would die of embarrassment. When it came to seeing a drunk Caulifla though, did the idea interest him. He smiles to himself in amusement even imagining the little saiyan drunk. 

When Caulifla woke up again, she was greeted by a bowl of hot soup and a cup of tea. Her eyes align with Black, who fortunately didn't have something sticking out of the front of his pants. Clearing his throat as he places the food down gently on the nightstand, he says, "Figured you'd want something to get rid of that hangover entirely."

"How was your shower?" Caulifla asks through a yawn.

"Fine." He takes a sip of his tea before sitting down the bed. "Luckily that didn't stick with me."

"Never again shall we ever get drunk." Caulifla scoffs, running her spoon into the sea of her soup.

"For once I agree with you saiyan." Goku Black blushes in embarrassment. "Forbid us from ever seeing such a dangerous and rowdy side of us—" sneaking a chuckle after his words, "Unless yours is a sight to behold, my little saiyan."

Caulifla snorts. "As if I'd let you see me drunk—last night was a one time thing, and a mistake."

"Hmmhmm," Goku Black cautiously tilts his tea cup towards his lips as he drinks. "So now that you've been behaving graciously, I would love to reward you."

Caulifla arches an eyebrow in suspicion, finishing off what remains of her soup before sipping some more of her tea. "If it's anything sexual, no thank you."

"You're not even eighteen yet, saiyan...I wouldn't be so adulterous—besides sex is—"

"A mortal act that gods can't participate in, I know, I know!" Caulifla interrupts, rolling her eyes.

Goku Black bats an eye as he leans close to her. "But knowing you, you wouldn't even consider sleeping with me—knowing that I'm much more sinister than the androids." Goku Black declares. 

Caulifla darts her eyes towards another part of the hotel to distract herself. "Yeah, you're right about that jerk. Honestly, you're very twisted. Thinking I'll dream of having you above me just because you're super hot—looks don't matter to me, but your heart is as black as your soul."

Goku Black strings his hand underneath her chin and cups it, stringing her face towards his. "That's not what you truly believe is it? Deep down you love the fact that I'm twisted. That I'm evil. You desire this forbidden and intricate relationship with me. Just admit it, little saiyan. Every inch of you wants me just as much as I want you."

Caulifla bit her lip as she watches him lower his head into her neck, her knees wobble as she bit down her lip. Every time he revealed this seductive side of his, did she almost always caved in. Her curiosity spiraling out of control as she wanted to experience the dirty little desires. Her inner thighs were heating up just as much as her core was, and the mounds of her breasts were growing goosebumps with the taboo imagines of making love to the saiyan god who was inches away from throwing himself on top of her. 

Breathing down her neck, his nostrils flare at how strong her aromatic scent was becoming, blooming around the infamous hotel room and causing his own dirty little desires to grow. Her breathing was growing heavy as the skin of her neck was very tempting to him, and no longer could he feel himself stopping. He didn't care if he was a god at this point. His body craves Caulifla more than purging mortals, and giving in was the most rewarding thing he could do. Kissing her neck slowly, Caulifla wraps her arms around his back, closing her eyes as his kisses become much more passionate, the way he kissed her skin made her shiver in delight. Lowering her body down the bed, Black's upper and bottom lip separate from themselves, since he wasn't expecting her to actually submit to this sensual stupor. The dark saiyan was used to her stubborn ways of rejecting any sort of erotic, romantic or even platonic expression with him. So when Caulifla was giving in as much as he was, he was prepared to give her all.

Continuing to kiss down her neck, Caulifla winces once she felt his tongue ravish her skin, and through soft whimpers, she begs lightly, "P-Please, don't give me hickies on my neck or chest—my stomach or legs are okay..."

Black raises himself up as he tilts his head at her, watching as beads of sweat were starting to formulate on certain areas of her body. "And why not? It's not like any other mortal or your friends are going to see my territorial markings—you are to remain with me forever!"

Swallowing any sort of reckless words, Caulifla huffs, "I-I know that Black! B-But still—I don't wanna go to a mirror and get all embarrassed with them sticking out like that! Please! As it is, you should be lucky I'm letting you do this!" Caulifla hisses through her words. From the deepest depths of her heart did she still have hope that her friends would still rescue her—so even if they managed to free her from the clutches of this wicked saiyan, she didn't want them to see the hickies splotched on her neck and chest. Just the thought of them either hating her or cringing in absolute disgust over how she let a cold-blooded murder touch her like that! But then again, it seemed like Gohan and Mai were potentially fine with her committing adulterous acts with a villain since most likely those two were lusting after the androids.

Black chuckles, shaking his head as he came to the conclusion that this sheepish behavior came from the teenage innocent side of Caulifla. If this was the post Tournament of Power Caulifla, she most likely wouldn't care one bit, and rather, would flaunt the hickies. Opening his eyes as he smirks down at his shy saiyan he crawls down to her stomach. "If you insist, my seductive saiyan, but trust me, I plan on marking you everywhere eventually." He declares, bringing his face down to her stomach. Black grips the ends of her nightgown and pulls it towards her legs, the vibrancy of her thick legs and how her underwear cling to her most sacred area made the god lick his lips deliciously. 

Caulifla shudders as her bare legs greet the cold air. As Black moves her nightgown up, he never breaks eye contact from her. She could feel her face light up with such heat, the devious expression he conveys matches with his darkening eyes and the smug smile. He surely was plotting something, and Caulifla kind of had the idea now. "Your scent is like a drug to me." Black declares, massaging her body up and down from her warm sides. Kissing down her stomach, Caulifla's breathing harshens up again, arching her head back as she could feel his butterfly kisses delicately sprawl across her stomach. 

"Ahhh! I think...that's a saiyan mate thing isn't it?" She bites down her lip as Black's cold and wet tongue dances along the surface of her skin. "Mhmm!" Black mouths cheerfully, his hands now rubbing down the back of her legs, his fingers daintily pressing near her butt cheeks before racing down her legs again, Caulifla shivering within his touch. 

"You're understanding now that we're lovers! Saiyans are such an erotical breed, aren't they? So that means once we've started, we won't be able to stop." Black huskily declares, his voice dripping with such intricate intent. Caulifla's tail sways back and forth as she Black continues to kiss her stomach, finally finding a spot to mark his first hickey. Once she feels his mouth start the sucking on that certain spot on her stomach, she grips her tail tightly. Soon, her stomach was paraded with his hickies, and the more he kisses up her body again, does she move her tail up and forth within her grip.

His hands begin to massage her breasts in a tender pattern, though he wanted to feel her bare breasts in his hands, he decided to leave her nightgown on, since she was nearly nude to him. Rubbing her breasts in a quicker circular pattern, her moans become louder. Caulifla squeezes her eyes shut as she practically squirms, rubbing her tail faster with her one hand and scraping her other hand's nails into it. "I-It feels soooo good!" 

Opening his eyes due to the sound of her scraping, he arches an eyebrow as he rests his head on her chest, amused by her choosing of jerking her tail. "Oh?" His his lower down on top of hers, closing any space between them as her legs throw themselves over his waist. "Very interesting." He whispers to himself, not ripping his eyes away from the sultry sight of her tail touching as he continues to rub her breasts. For a moment, do his look at her dazed expression, eyes squeezed shut, mouth gaping as every dirty sound that escaped her lips was music to his ears. His mouth twitches into a wicked grin as a filthy plot inches into his brain.

"It seems that touching your tail like that gives you pleasure as well," the saiyan notes to the saiyaness as Caulifla's eyes open halfway, a fierce scowl taking her face. "I can't help it with all your nasty stuff!" She huffs as Black clasps a hand around her wrist. "I for one think it's adorable." Black says happily, removing her hand from being firmly placed on her tail, much to her dismay. 

Gripping her tail tightly, he begins to rub her black tail up and down in a slow and taunting pattern. "Tell me, saiyan. Does it feel much better when I'm doing it?" He sits up on her, knees arched as they rest on the edges of her body. Looking down at her he grins as he continues the pattern watching as she turns a radish red. "You-You bastard! You're purposely doing it slow!" She moans out, her eyebrows narrowing as she growls in frustration. 

Tilting his head, he laughs at her rowdy nature. "Am I now? Oh, I didn't know! But if I didn't know any better, I would say you're rather enjoying this." He begins to jerk her tail faster, lowering his fingers down as he stares at the tip of her tail. Caulifla keeps her eyes locked on the god, trembling as her fingers dig into the bed covers, her tail flooded with so much jolts of electricity, however not in pain, but ecstasy. Black grins, wondering how much louder his little saiyan would be if he began to suck on the tip of her tail. 

A dirty deed, but one that he was willing to commit if it would make the saiyan beneath him crumble and submit to his seductive ways. 

Bringing his lips near the tip, he licks up her fur a couple times as she gasps loudly, her eyes widening in disbelief at what the dark god was now doing. Before she could say another word or do anything to stop him, the beginning of her tail disappears into his mouth as he sucks it, trapping it in the caverns of his mouth as he sucks it. 

Caulifla's body heat scorches, arching her back up in reaction to his mouth taking her tail. "F-Fuck! Why does it feel soooo good? It's so dirty and wrong!" The saiyaness moans a few more volumes up, as she couldn't believe what was happening. She was being pleasured by a saiyan, an evil god on top of that—one that was stronger than the hybrids, one that was stronger than the androids—combined possibly—most importantly, one that hates mortals. 

Black groans through sucking a mouthful of her tail, and with both hands, jerks it faster, and before he could allow the humiliation wash over himself, once he felt like she had a good amount of pleasure distracting her body, he finally pulls away. If her tail brought her so much intense feeling like this, he wished he had a tail too to experience it as well. 

Through breathless huffs, she manages to say, "Wh-Why did you stop?"

Black smirks, moving towards her face again. 

"I think that's enough pleasure tonight, don't you think?" And before Caulifla could yell at him in frustration, she is slammed down onto her stomach yelping out as she squirms around. 

"Sorry about this saiyan, but I have some business manners to attend to, now." 

Slamming his hand sideways into her neck, he knocks her out, turning his head to the window as he can feel familiar power levels surround the area. 

It was time to crush the freedom fighters.


	40. Saving the Saiyaness

The bright blue sky and puffy white clouds contrasted heavily from the sky the Z Fighters were now accustomed to. Staring at the hideout in front of them, Trunks was the first to speak up. 

"You know, this isn't how I imagined his hideout looking like."

The androids stare at Trunks in amusement, Eighteen being the first to speak. "What do you mean, kid? This perfectly suits the bastard." Seventeen nods, "I agree with my sister, it's all dark and edgy, obviously someone with a big ego and being such an emo would live here."

"How did you picture his hideout Trunks?" Gohan asks.

"I don't know, like a cabin with a big balcony..." Trunks replies.

Mai gives him a look as she says, "I agree with Trunks...I can see him having a cabin in the woods..."

The androids and Gohan exchange glances before shrugging. 

"Everyone knows the plan, right? Seventeen, Eighteen and I will scavenge the hideout, meanwhile Trunks and Mai will stay out here just in case Caulifla manages to flee and they can get a move on."

Everyone nods in agreement as Trunks sighs. "But I really wanted to give Goku Black a piece of my mind! No one steals Caulifla and gets away with it!" 

"We know how you feel twerp, but be logical. With the three of us distracting Sir Sadist Saiyan, you and Mai can help get Caulifla out of here once she escapes." Seventeen declares. 

The others nod, Gohan inhaling the fresh forest air. "Alright guys, ready? Together we can retrieve Caulifla, and maybe get rid of Father Face Stealer once and for all!" 

"Ready!"

Gohan stares at the tracker, Goku Black the red dot blinking fiercely. This was it. He was finally going to finish the newfound evil once and for all, and get revenge for his deceased father. As he watches Trunks and Mai scurry their way into town, he and the androids nod at each other and barge their way into the hideout. 

Quiet dimly lit hallways echo with their sprinting, as Seventeen and Eighteen poke their heads into potential places as to where they could be. Gohan growls to himself, speeding his way to where Black was. "Hang on tight, Caulifla! We're coming to save you!" Storming his way into what he assumed was a garden, had a pile of clothes sprawled around. With his jaw hanging loose, he inspects the pile, picking up the undershirt as the tracking piece was still firmly placed on the dark grey turban that rested beside the baggy black pants. 

"Wh-What! Ther-There's no way he could've found out we were tracking him!" Turning his head around, Gohan looks up towards the sky, the twins rushing into the garden. "Gohan! We didn't find either of them!" Eighteen declares through pants of air as Seventeen sighs. "I think it's safe to say they're not even living here anymore."

"No." Gohan cuts them off, clenching the undershirt tightly into his grasp. "Black knew we were coming, in fact—he probably found out we were tracking him...but it still doesn't make sense as to why he didn't destroy it when he had the chance!"

A chuckle catches their attention as the three look up towards the open sky, where the perfect being stood, his wicked black hair waving within the wind as his eyes were filled with murderous intent. "I wanted all of you mortals to fall into my trap," his eyes scan the area below, not being able to nitpick the infamous duo. "Hmmm, no Trunks or Mai? Shame."

"Where's Caulifla!" Eighteen barks, clenching her fists, memories of being pummeled by the god were racing through her head, causing her anger to skyrocket. 

"Have you forgotten who I am? I'm a god, cleansing the world of mortals is my divine duty. Caulifla was in fact, a mortal. A stupid saiyan at that." 

Seventeen moves forward, being the next to scream at the god. "No! If that was the case, you would've killed her on the spot that day we fought! You kept her, because you promised you'd take care of her..." 

Goku Black lowers himself into the garden, standing up top a rose hedge. "No, that's what you wanted me to promise, but I promised no such thing!" Turning to the blonde android he says, "I'm guessing the message of leaving this world hasn't officially been announced, has it?"

"It has been announced, we just think this planet is worth saving!" Eighteen says, turning to Seventeen, nodding as he joins up with her, the two perfectly in sync as they chase after Goku Black in swiftness, throwing punches and kicks at him. Gohan's eyes fixate on him, his rage searing through his body as he couldn't take his eyes off Goku Black. Clenching his fists, he knew he had to stick to the plan—but he didn't realize how hard it would be to have so much resistance against ripping his face off.   
"Come on, Trunks and Mai...hurry up!" A bead of sweat goes down his face as he growls. He would wait another twenty minutes before breaking away from the plan.

Trunks and Mai venture into the town, after assuming Caulifla was no where to be found in the hideout. Mai grimaces, fighting off the negative thoughts of the countless possibilities of what Goku Black could've done to her. Those said thoughts had been going through her head when she was deep thinking. Never being so expressive about it, though the guilt remained in her heart. Mai assures herself that once she reunited with Caulifla, she would give her the biggest apologetic hug, and take her out to the diner sometime. 

Trunks kept his eyes peeled, looking around the town in the most missable areas, certain spots in town where she could possibly hiding. He wasn't about to let his frustrations get him, especially when she was awaiting his rescue. Yes, Caulifla wanted to be reunited with him as much as he wanted to see her! To be the dynamic duo they've always been, and to be the strongest saiyans the universe had to offer.

Checking his watch, he grits his teeth, knowing how very impatient Gohan was becoming. Turning to Mai he speaks, "Mai...I want you to scavenge the lower grounds, I'll go higher up and see if I can spot Caulifla anywhere." Mai looks back at him and nods, clutching her gun without shaking her hands. "Alright! Let's hope we find her before Gohan has to switch to plan B!" She races through the streets, shouting out for the female saiyan. 

"Hold on tight a little longer, Caulifla! I'm on my way!" 

Android Eighteen brushes few messy strands of hair away from her face as she scowls, exhaling lowly as she watches Seventeen punch the saiyan in the stomach. Perhaps, Seventeen hasn't seen Goku Black's full potential. True, he hadn't resorted to super saiyan in the slightest. Eighteen also knew the dark saiyan's capability to murder, especially since he almost killed her. 

"He's just playing around with us!" Gohan declares to Lazuli as she faces him, nodding in agreement. Through her pants, she replies, "I think he's waiting for Trunks and Mai to come in, Gohan you have to join in on the fight! The three of us can defeat him!" Gohan squeezes his eyes shut, his face lowering down to the ground. "I-I know—! But Caulifla...!" 

"I'm sure Trunks and Mai will find her! At this point Goku Black is letting the cocky side of Seventeen get to his head!" Leaning her face close to the hybrid's with pleading eyes, "Please! He'll kill my brother if he keeps this up!" Gohan clenches his fists. He didn't know exactly what Goku Black's intentions were, but one thing was for certain: he had to do something before Goku Black revealed his true power. 

Blasting into super saiyan as he takes flight towards Goku Black, Lazuli trails behind him. Splitting his focus away from Seventeen, Goku Black smirks, watching in delight over Gohan's decision. Finally, he'd be able to get the taste of super saiyan two through Gohan, and perhaps, unleash it for himself. "The offer still stands, Gohan—join me and Caulifla, and I can guarantee you bountiful blessings and power beyond imagination! Power only mortals dream of!" Gohan growls angrily at Goku Black's words, not tempting in the slightest, and after the grand reveal that he stole his father's body was well known, did Gohan know he would never be able to tolerate Goku Black. 

"Never! Not even in your dreams, bastard!"

⭐️🌹⭐️

Confusion flooded the saiyan as she struggled to remember what happened before she fell asleep. She doesn't even remember falling asleep, all she remembers was the deepest darkest desires she was submitting herself into—that being Black. Repulsed by her sultry ways of almost attempting to bed the dark saiyan, she sticks out her tongue and groans. Ignoring the growing pain in her neck, she looks around the hotel room as it currently is.

She couldn't sense Goku Black's ki here, nor was there any evidence he even was here with her.

"Sorry about this saiyan, but I have some business manners to attend to."

"That jerk knocked me out!" After her words manage to escape her lips, her cheeks are streaked with a radish red. Squeezing her tail tightly within her hands, the haunting hotness of Black's mouth latched onto her tail remains. Lifting up her nightgown, she squeals at the sight of pink ample sized splotches on her legs and stomach. Afraid he might've marked her on her chest or neck, she quickly runs into the bathroom and throws her gown over her head to inspect as much as possible.

"For once he listened to me..." Caulifla mumbles, pulling the gown back down before exploring the entire hotel room to make sure he was here. "Black! Where are you! Did you just chicken out from our sexy time cuz you're a virgin?" Caulifla's tail casually sways behind her as she inspects their entire room—and finally, his last words made sense. Now, that left Caulifla wondering where the hell he ran off to. How long has he been gone, and when would he potentially come back?

Caulifla wished she kept track of time, but unfortunately she was left guessing. Growling in frustration, she feared that the outcome would be the same as all the others once she almost fled. Black would be there and he'd be angry and betrayed with her choice and no doubt, he'd punish her. The punishment game was one Caulifla hates. Ten minutes pass by and it was safe to assume he might still be out there with his business manners, so Caulifla slowly caved in. Approaching the window, she inhales sharply. "Come on Caulifla," she mutters. "Grow a pair, it doesn't hurt to try—and if he comes back and spanks me...so be it."

Pushing the curtains back, Caulifla examines the now bright blue sky. Kami knows how many days it's been now, and once her hands push open the window, she crawls out of the hotel room, never looking back. With her trembling body and harsh breathing, the saiyan maneuvers herself out. Looking at the ladder, she lunges herself on it and latches on tightly as she starts to clamber herself up. Once she was on the roof, over all the pent up fear and stress she drops herself on her back and tries to calm down.

The negative thoughts were eating away at her like a parasite and once she took a look at the sun did she know her freedom was bright. Her limbs were turning numb and her chest was aching with the pain of wanting a steady breathing pattern. Clutching her chest, beads of sweat travel down her face as the urge of crying was never so strong until now. The absolute fear that bubbles through the saiyan's body as she can already envision Black closer before she could evade any further. 

"S-Snap out of it Caulifla!" She shakingly tells herself, lifting her gelatin self up off the roof. Her eyes hesitantly look around the city she previously fled to from the hideout. In all honesty, Caulifla didn't think she'd get this far, but now she had no plan to make herself get out of here. Staying up on the roofs didn't seem so bad, she could just jump across the rooftops and get a look down below to see if Goku Black—or quite possibly one of her allies was nearby. Swallowing down her anxiety as much as possible, she begins to jump through the rooftops, floating a bit to ease herself.

Caulifla's eyes find themselves pulling toward a familiar figure, who was flying rapidly across the town. "I don't believe it..." Caulifla's hushed voice manages to say, her eyes twinkling with her last bit of hope. The baby blue hair, the bright sky blue eyes, and the power that radiated strongly. 

"T-Trun..." as if on cue, her voice became hoarse. Wrapping her fingers around her throat she squeezes it, cursing herself mentally. There was no possible way that the syringe still remained in her! She was fine now! Trunks! Trunks! She shouts, but the words won't come out. 

"Time's up, Mai...we have to go back to them, Caulifla isn't here..." Trunks sighs in defeat. 

Mai groans, "B-But she wasn't in the hideout either—you don't think...he actually killed her!" 

"No! I refuse to believe that! H-He's just hiding her!" Trunks insists, taking a hold of Mai's hand. "Come on! Gohan's gonna be mad if we're not there to stop Black!" 

"M-Mai...Trunks..." Caulifla's voice was so faint and distant that the tears started to fall down her face. Clenching her fists, she tries her hardest to power up, to expose any source of ki for them to sense—but alas, that too wasn't enough. "Oh Kami..." Remembering her friends' words as they disappeared from her sight, Caulifla sighs in relief. Now she knew that they were fighting Black—but there was no way the could stand against that monster! 

No matter how much she didn't want to see his fury, Caulifla had to go back to the hideout. Besides having an angry saiyan god at her, at least her friends would be there to make sure no harm came her way.

⭐️🌹⭐️

Slamming a fist into Gohan's stomach, Black laughs maniacally as the androids gather up from being blasted down the ground. The battle had now made its way into the dense forest, and Goku Black was reigning with victory. Grabbing Gohan's prosthetic, he rips it off and throws it to the sky before slamming both his feet harshly into the hybrid's back. Gohan screams out in pain before he falls down in defeat. 

"I gave you countless opportunities to join me, Gohan! But I'll just have to demolish you alongside these pathetic twins!"

"G-Gohan!" Eighteen forces her aching legs to run across the ground and open her arms wide open to catch her hybrid. 

"The lot of you are fighting for a lost cause! All of you shall be murdered tonight!" Goku Black declares, followed by another infamous throaty chuckle. 

"Not on my watch bastard!" Trunks screams at the god, super saiyan shrouding his form as Mai runs up towards the beaten Seventeen. "Lapis, are you okay?" She places her hands on his shoulders as the male android struggles to stay standing against this tree. "I-I will be...you guys didn't find Caulifla, huh?" Seventeen replies somberly. Mai shakes her head, trembling as she feels the tears prick her eyes. "That bastard probably killed her...none of this would've happened if it wasn't for me..."

Seventeen wraps a protective arm around Mai as everyone could only watch Trunks take the god on, his rage stronger than anyone else's. "WHERE IS CAULIFLA!!! TELL ME!!!" The hybrid screams at Goku Black, both of their super saiyan forms clashing with each other as Black takes every single punch, laughing at the reckless behavior of the hybrid he had been dying to see. 

"You haven't changed one bit either, Trunks. But allow me to give you some insight, on both my saiyan and my power." Finally, he knees Trunks in the abdomen, causing Trunks to gag on his spit as his newly attained super saiyan form struggled to stay aligned. Leaning his face towards Trunk's ear, Black whispers darkly, "Pain makes me stronger, and about my little saiyan girl...well I guess I have marked her and had my way with her. She's all mine, and she will never love you." With trembling eyes, Trunks turns his head towards Goku Black's face, greeted with the wicked glint in the saiyan's eyes, and a grin so sinister, that Trunks now believed every word that was coming out of Goku Black's mouth. 

"Of course, the little saiyan didn't want it at first, but then when I showed her what I could do and unleash my desires onto her, she could never get enough! Oh how she absolutely craves the forbidden fruit! You see, stupid hybrid, Caulifla and I are forever mates!" Too distracted with his words, it took too long for Trunks to realize that the god was building up a Black Power Ball to throw into his stomach. 

"Trunks, watch out!" Gohan screams out, but it was too late, Trunks was sent flying with the Black Power Ball towards a massive mountain, being blown into it on impact. Gohan now could only pray that Trunks would survive with injuries, as he growled at the god. "What did you tell him?!" To which, Goku Black shrugs with an innocent smile. "The truth. Now, are you prepared to meet the same fate?" Goku Black eyes Gohan's super saiyan 2 form, and finally, his came to fruition. Belting out a scream that could be heard in the town, lightning coursed through the dark god. "Thank you Gohan, without your little team of amateurs I would have never been able to pull this off!"

Gohan grits his teeth as he stares back at him, baffled with the fact he was so easily lured into allowing Goku Black achieve another form. "Some god you are, using a saiyan's body to get power rather than using your own." Gohan says as he looks around. "So now, you either tell me where you're keeping Caulifla or we have no choice to kill you," Gohan crookedly smirks. "Even though that's been the plan from the start."

"Oh yeah?" Goku Black's eyes lower down to his shoulder with no arm. "You and what arm-y? It seems you only have one." He laughs before lunging himself at the hybrid saiyan and creates a ki blade. Gohan still remembers what it was like to fight with one arm, as he fixes his battle stance and keeps up with the god. 

Seventeen and Mai made their way to check on Trunks as Eighteen stayed back to aid Gohan by any means necessary. Ripping off her blue vest she growls at the god as she throws a kick to his arm as he was distracted by Gohan. "Agh!" Goku Black grunts in pain as he could practically feel his right arm being crushed, little by little he felt his arm's bones break. "You stupid android girl! It's high time...you perished!" With his other hand he build another Black Power Ball as he prepares to throw it into Eighteen's stomach. "Oh no you don't!" Gohan wraps his arm around the god and throws him back with as much power as he possibly could. 

Seventeen and Mai manage to dig Trunks out of the mountain as blood streams from inches of his head, his Capsule Corps. T-shirt suffering damage as his pants were ripping. "Trunks are you okay?" Mai asks as she brushes the dust off of him. 

"I'm fine...what about Gohan and Lazuli? They need help! How else are they going to defeat him..." Trunks struggles to get up on his feet, but the pair manage to balance him. "Kid, you really shouldn't fight anymore—you suffered a lot of damage from that attack..." Seventeen mentions as Mai nods in agreement. "For now, Trunks and I should stay up the mountain," pulling out her rifle, Mai continues. "Trunks and I will stay up here and I'll try to get a clean shot on Goku Black."

"What good would it be if I'm up there with you? The least I could do is help the others battle out with Black!" Trunks says, groaning in pain soon after. Seventeen resists the urge to roll his eyes as he quickly replies with something that would convince Trunks one-hundred percent. "What if you spot Caulifla? While we're distracting that bastard, you can save Caulifla and get to Capsule Corps." Trunks removes his eyes from Seventeen and nods once. "Okay."

Making it to the top of the infamous cliff not far from the hideout, Caulifla's eyes look down at the forest. Before she could force herself to keep looking, she sensed every single familiar ki. Gohan. Eighteen. Seventeen. Mai. And Trunks! Overwhelming joy spreads across her face and utter joy spasms through her body as tears well up again. 'They really came for me! They really came to save me!' Caulifla thought to herself happily. However, the ki she had grown most familiar with was the grandest of all of them. 

Black's. 

Her eyes fixate on him, nearly sparkling at the sight that he had achieved super saiyan. She hated to admit it, but he looked good in super saiyan. None of that mattered right now, she needed to get closer to the fight, though found that reckless. Obviously, Black would fight off everyone—and most likely each of them were exhausted. And then, with all his fury, Black would snatch Caulifla and most likely disappear forever from this world with her. Caulifla couldn't fathom what he'd do to her after that. 

"It's hopeless..." Caulifla whimpers into her hands, but realizes, she didn't see either Trunks or Mai in the fight. So that meant they were somewhere else here. Her eyes quickly search around aimlessly, trying to pick them out as quickly as she could before Black could sniff out her ki. 

Finally, her eyes land on them up top a mountain, Mai holding her infamous rifle and the sight of a severely wounded Trunks made Caulifla frown. It was now or never, and with every ounce of energy she had, and as loud as she could, Caulifla screams out, "TRUNKS!!!"

"What!" Goku Black pauses in his fighting, as do the others. 

"Caulifla!" Eighteen smiles in relief as Seventeen pants, a smile taking his lips as well. "Well what do you know, the squirt is alive!"

Seeing this opportunity, Gohan raises his hand back, "Masenko, ha!"

Black swiftly dodges it as he watches Caulifla jump off the cliff, Trunks being quick to speed his way upward, with Mai in his arms for the next part. Seventeen took the initiate and as Mai threw herself into his arms, Gohan and Eighteen tail after. Trunks catches Caulifla midair as she held onto him tightly. Her hair waves amongst the wind as her eyes gleam with the freedom she's been dreaming of. 

Trunks looks up at her with tears running down his face. "Caulifla, I'm so happy you're alive! You have no idea how much I've missed you!" Wrapping his arms around her tightly, the sun shone brightly on Trunks and Caulifla. "I missed you too, oh Trunks! I knew you'd come to save me too!" Caulifla's tears brush down her cheeks as a smile paints on her lips. 

"No, no no!" Goku Black growls, on the ground as he clenches his fists, preparing his stance as he throws his hands back. "Kame..." making sure to only angle at a certain way so that Trunks would be murdered, "Hameee..." but before he could completely unleash his Kamehameha, a piercing sharp needle penetrates his arm as he yowls out. 

Mai completely injects the Phantom Plasma Syringe as she smiles weakly. "I've injected the correct saiyan this time!" In a flash, Goku Black's super saiyan disappears as he groans, feeling the syringe travel throughout his blood. "You stupid mortal!" He growls out, attempting to punch her, only to be kicked away by Seventeen. Once Trunks realized it was safe, he lowers himself down with Caulifla in arms. 

"You did it Mai!" Trunks calls out as the Z fighters huddle close toward Caulifla, Trunks placing her down her feet. "You guys, you guys actually came for me!" Caulifla sniffles, wiping the tears away. "Of course! We're sorry we didn't come much sooner though," Gohan says this as he looks at the beyond repair prosthetic. Both androids make their way toward Goku Black who laid there on the ground, growing weaker and weaker by the second. 

"Why don't we kill him together Seventeen? Look at him all weak and scrawny." Eighteen says with a smirk as Goku Black could only scowl at her. 

"Some god he turned out to be." Seventeen laughs as Trunks and Mai were the primary two Black could glare at. 

"Yeah, I think it's time we end him." Gohan declares. 

"No!" Fiercely, a loud no takes their attention away as everyone turns to look back at Caulifla who stood, an equally enraged expression on her face. 

"No? Caulifla are you insane?! He's been a huge problem to us all and on top of that murdered innocent lives!" Trunks says—but then remembered what Goku Black said earlier and was under the assumption she had fallen for him, but chose not to verbally say. 

Everyone backs off as they watch Caulifla approach the god who laid on the ground, struggling to regain his composure. Black looks up at the saiyan, the scowl disappearing once his eyes locked on hers. Did she intend on keeping him alive? Did she truly care for him? A sorrowful expression takes her face, before twisting to a smirk. "When the syringe was flowing through my veins, I nearly died. This cruel god however tended my every wound and healed me. The syringe makes a saiyan feel sickness like a saiyan shouldn't. Had he not cared for me, I would've died." 

Through the blood on his face, Caulifla could see him smiling. 

"And that's what we're going to do! Instead of giving him a quick painless death, we're going to give him the longest, painful death only an evil saiyan should suffer! He'll die and meet his demise..." turning herself away from the weakened saiyan, she walks up to her friends. Everyone nodded in agreement to her idea as Caulifla stretches. "Whoo! I'm beat! And hungry! Let's go home!" Her tail wags happily as everyone shares a soft laugh, taking to the sky one by one.

Caulifla being the last one.

Hearing Black's groans were music to her ears, as she gives him one last long look. 

Their eyes forever chained to each other as Caulifla's face softens at the sight of Black all beaten and bruised. 

"Goodbye, Black."

His vision begins to falter as he watches the little saiyan finally take flight, Trunks standing behind, waiting for her. "S-Saiyan..." he manages to groan out, as he refuses to let his head fall back. He wanted the last thing he saw before passing out to be Caulifla. And so, he kept his eyes on her until she became smaller and smaller from his view.

His world had faded to black.


	41. Androids Redemption Plan

Capsule Corps. always seemed so welcoming, but never as much as it was now. ChiChi was the one to open the door to the horrific sight of the fighters painted with their blood and bruises and cuts forming on their skin. Not a single one of them was missing an inch of it, except Caulifla who was dressed in a rather sultry way, but ChiChi didn't want to press any further. After all, the Pureblood had been staying with the villain for some time, so perhaps this was something he forced her to wear. 

"Ahhh! Look at all of you! So wounded and practically bleeding on the floor! Did all of you just go fight that evil saiyan?" The woman places her hand on Gohan's arm, rubbing it softly. "Oh no! Your prosthetic is gone!"

"Yeah, haha. Black managed to rip it off during our fight...but you don't have to worry about him anymore. He's dead." Gohan declares. 

"Did I hear that right? You guys managed to kill him?!" Bulma shouts from one of the room as she pokes her head out. "Yeah mom, you heard right." Trunks responds as Caulifla's eyes light up. "Bulma!" Immediately, the saiyan scurries into the direction of the scientist, as Bulma's eyes twinkle with the sight of Caulifla, before softening and tears escape her eyes. "Is it really you sweetheart? Oh Caulifla!" Bulma opens her arms and prepares for a launching saiyan to throw herself into her arms. Wrapping her arms around Caulifla and holding her like a baby, Bulma's sobs range across the living room, everyone looking on with happy faces. 

"You don't know how worried I've been, baby! I've missed you so much, I thought I'd never see you again!" Bulma's lips fix into a soft smile as she watches Caulifla's tail wag happily. Caulifla buried herself into Bulma's shoulder as more tears escape her eyes, today just happened to be a crying day. "I missed you too Bulma! I missed you so much! That evil saiyan was such a jerk!"

Bulma cautiously lowers Caulifla down and places delicate hands on her shoulders. "We can discuss about that later, Caulifla. For now, why don't we all enjoy a nice dinner? ChiChi and I have been fixing up a big dinner, of course we never forget about you." Bulma winks as Caulifla turns around to face ChiChi. "So you're my other mother, hehe." Caulifla comments as ChiChi gives Caulifla a nod before approaching her. 

"Bulma has told me lots about you sweetie, but whatever that evil man made you go through, I'm so sorry, truly I wish I was in your place so you wouldn't have suffered as greatly as you did." ChiChi declares softly. Caulifla shook her head. "No, I would never want any one to experience all the things I did..." Caulifla then turns to Bulma. "Is it alright if I change first, I really don't want to keep wearing this..." Caulifla picks at the nightgown as Bulma nods, Trunks blushing as he had just realized the outfit Caulifla was wearing. 

"You can even take a quick shower, the food is almost done," Bulma declares, patting Caulifla on the head. "I reckon that guy didn't let you bathe much."

With that, the saiyan quickly made her way to her bedroom, the nostalgia of once sleeping here everyday floods her memories. Before she was kidnapped, this was her room. Before she was tortured, this was her safe place. Opening up her closet, she scavenges for some decent pajamas and then pulls out her towel. She can finally scrub herself clean of the dark saiyan. 

After she gathered the necessary supplies, she ventures into the bathroom and locks the door behind her. Looking at herself in the mirror she could see the exhaustion taking its toll on her face. Her hair was a mess—and now it was time to look at Black's territorial markings again. Taking off the clothes, she stares at her naked form in front of her. Her chest was clean of any evident hickies, but her stomach and legs were marked. She couldn't help but blush at the splotches as she shivers over every dirty memory of what she had with the god. 

True, they never kissed or even committed adultry, but he did leave a number on her body with his adorning hickies. Thank Kami he listened, because then she would be as red as a tomato if everyone saw what he did. Only then, would they come to the conclusion that she and Black did have sex. Luckily, he thought of himself as a god, and committing mortal sin was out of the question for him.

After staring at herself long enough and remembering that a feast was waiting for her, Caulifla clambered her way into the shower. There was once a time when showering was a way to escape the hellish nightmare Black put her through, but now a shower was a shower. Refreshing and soothing, free to clean herself without the bothering thought that he was outside of the bathroom. Now he was to officially face death. Frowning, Caulifla couldn't help but feel bad. His so called wife leaving with the lot that planned to kill him right from the start, and now he was paying the price for wrecking havoc with his own soul.

⭐️🌹⭐️

Caulifla sat at the dinner table, somewhat estranged again with being here. Trunks sat next her as Bulma sat across from her. Seventeen and Mai alongside with Gohan and Eighteen seemed very close. Caulifla smiles softly between bites remembering how she teased both the couples, so it was safe to assume these two started a relationship in her absence. Caulifla couldn't blame them, because then she wouldn't stop teasing them nonstop. 

"Was that evil saiyan any good of a cook?" The Ox-King asks out of plain curiosity as he smiles at Caulifla. Caulifla wipes her lips with a napkin as ChiChi nudges her father. "Dad! Don't ask her questions having to do with him!" she scolds as everyone else was either left with their curiosities peaked or sheepishly smiling at the Ox-King's boldness. "W-What? She has been staying with the guy for a while..." he swallows his food as he looks at Caulifla again. "I'm sorry for the question, Caulifla. It was out of line."

Caulifla shakes her head, taking a sip of her strawberry smoothie Bulma had made for the group in celebration. "Actually, he was a good cook...shocking I know. Since I was sick most of the time, I would always be greeted with soups and tea—he really loved his tea."

"Of course he would," Seventeen mumbles into his cup. Mai turns to look at Caulifla as she apologizes in a low whisper, "I'm sorry for injecting you with that needle...I should've known what it would do before all of this..." To which the Saiyaness shook her head. "Nah, it's in the past now, what's done is done. So long as Black is dead, we don't have to worry about him anymore." Caulifla declares with a big smile. 

"Yeah, and no more patrolling on your own, you two." Gohan says, pointing his fork at Mai then Caulifla. "We're all lucky that the guy is gone now, and that Caulifla is here."

"Actually, there's something Seventeen and I wanted to say..." Eighteen clears her throat, as everyone's attention was on her, besides Bulma since she already knew what she was going to say. She was busying herself with gathering up the plates. Seventeen takes another sip of his smoothie before looking at the table. "In order to properly redeem ourselves, Eighteen and I wanted to go to Planet Namek, and using the dragon balls, we wish for every one of our victims and his victims back to life." Seventeen declares. 

Eighteen nods, then speaks, "Bulma has already upgraded the spaceship to fit the rest of us that want to go to Namek as well." 

Mai's jaw drops as she turns to look at the twins before looking at Bulma. "How long have you guys been planning this?" Trunks chimes in soon after, "Isn't that the planet you went a while back with Gohan and Krillin, mom?" Trunks asks. 

Gohan chuckles, finishing off his third plate. He sure was famished after battling to the bone with Black. "Yeah, some good memories, some not so good, it be nice to go back for old times sake." Gohan says with a bright smile. "When are you planning this voyage Bulma?"

"In a week, that should give all of us that want to go enough time to get ready." Bulma says, watching with a big smile as Caulifla was now into her fifth plate of food. "So now, who wants to go?"

"If Lapis is going, then I'll definitely go!" Mai declares, squeezing his hand underneath the table as Seventeen smiles. "Of course I'm going, Mai. No doubt about that."

Gohan exchanges a glance with Lazuli before looking back at Bulma. "For old times sake, I'll go. Who knows, we may run into some old friends, heh."

"I'll go too!" Trunks says with a big smile.

"Obviously I have to stay behind to take care of stuff while the lot of you are gone," ChiChi says as she sips her coffee. 

That left Caulifla, to which the saiyan stretches and says, "I'm good. I don't think I have the energy to go to a planet, I need rest." She declares.

"Understandable, rest up as much as you need to." Bulma declares, watching as the little saiyan preps up her seventh plate. 

Trunks frowns as he resists the urge to sigh. He really wanted Caulifla to tag along, but whatever it took for her to heal and remove any scars Black left.

⭐️🌹⭐️

Caulifla sat at her bed, staring at the multiple stars that take the dark sky. The moon was no where in sight as she laid herself down the bed, continuing to count sheep to distract herself of her thoughts of Black.

"Having a tough time going to bed kiddo?" Bulma's motherly voice captures her attention. Caulifla sits up on her bed as Bulma sits at the end of it. "I've been meaning to ask, about your choosing to stay if it's not too much trouble..." Caulifla smiles at her and replies, "Ask away Bulma."

"Did...Did he take advantage of you? Did he touch you in a way that made you feel uncomfortable?" Bulma asks hesitantly. 

Caulifla brings her knees to her chest, hugging herself. "Black...had a tendency to...punish me...by means of spanking me...and of course, he would bite me in places I wouldn't want him to, causing me to bleed." She whispers. 

Bulma frowns, clenching her fists. Given the opportunity, she would slap Black over and over again. "Did he...did he force you...to have sex with him?" The inventor asks delicately. 

Inhaling the air, Caulifla shook her head. "There was times where he really wanted to, but most of the time he never did want to. Luckily, those times he wanted to, he never forced me to." 

Silence. 

Bulma wraps her arms around Caulifla and brings her close. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that...like ChiChi said...if only there was a way to undo the damage he had done." Bulma says. 

Caulifla stayed in Bulma's arms, closing her eyes as she whispers to the bluenette. 

"I'm just glad it's over."


	42. The Princess’ Soulmate

Smiling, the woman stares at her reflection in the mirror. Her long hair sways behind her back as two thick strands of hair loop around on each side of her face. She runs her fingers across her dark purple saiyan armor, pulling up the skirt to the armor. Picking up the gloves to her outfit, she delicately places them on. Humming a soft tune, she exits the dressing room, a harsh voice greets her on the way out, "Took you long enough to finish getting ready princess." The prince of this planet stood beside the room with folded arms. 

A smile takes her lips as she had grown fond of the attention the prince had been giving her recently. Though these two grew up bounded by royalty, she was always surprised whenever he made his way over to her. "Oh Vegeta. You were always the kind of person to make himself uninvited. It's rather rude when the princess is dressing up for a special occasion." The young woman muses as she strides down the hallway, the prince quick to follow after her. 

"And what's this 'special occasion' may I ask?" Vegeta replies, his long red cape flowing behind him as he couldn't keep his eyes away from the princess' backside. "My announcement of finding my soulmate," The woman declares with pride as she takes the hand of the confused prince and pulls him into a room where many brightly lit high tech computers sprawl across the room, projectors on shelves along with countless books of data. 

"Soulmate? And who is this soulmate? I should know the bastard who is to claim you forever. If he's a weak mindless fool, I'll have to disagree with your choosing of your husband." The prince scoffs as he watches the princess type away into the supercomputer. "Enough with your ramblings, Vegeta. Once you see my soulmate, you'll agree one hundred percent that him and I are a match made in heaven."

"Or hell." Vegeta mutters, "I highly doubt that, but please, do enlighten me princess." 

On the massive screen, a picture of a tall figure wearing black baggy pants, a dark grey turban and a red belt was prominent. On top of that, he wore a black long cape. A sinister smirk spreads across his lips as two twin emerald earrings gleam. Judging by his wicked waves of hair, Vegeta came to conclusion that this man was indeed a saiyan. 

"Looks like lower class scum, princess. You can do way better." Vegeta rudely remarks, analyzing her so called soulmate even further. "If you ask me, he must be a scum who thinks he's at the rising rank of a god. How did you even find him?"

"That's the thing, Vegeta. I haven't found my future husband yet. All I know is that his name is Goku and he loves me very very much!" The princess declares as Vegeta rolls his eyes, sickened with her talk. "Let me get this straight, you don't know who the hell he is, let alone what kind of a person he is, you don't even know if he's good, evil, or neutral. On top of that, you've never met him, so he doesn't even know you exist."

"Yet!" The princess chirps as she spins around in place, Vegeta quick to open his arms to catch her. "But when he does, he'll fall in love with me no doubt, since I'm the beloved princess of planet Chikoria!" She declares. All Vegeta could do was groan before throwing himself into a nearby chair. "Does your Namekian Knight know about this?" He asks.

"No, not yet. Of course he would disapprove just like you do Mr. Grouchy Pants." She pinches his nose as a Namekian greeting sort of way. "And he would be just as blunt."

"Wouldn't blame him," Vegeta wraps a hand around her wrist before pulling her hand away from him. "Seriously, you need to think this through ChiChi. For your own well-being." He gets off the chair as he shakes his head. "And I wouldn't go announcing to your people already that you're betrothed to him until you've officially met him." The prince declares, exiting the room. "I highly doubt they would be on your side about this either."

Scowling to herself, ChiChi shakes her head. She knew that Vegeta would react this way, so why did she bother getting his opinion? Because she cared about it.

💜🖤💜

In the end, she decided to not go through with revealing her soulmate to the public after all. Maybe Vegeta was right for the most part. Most of the public would probably be conflicted with the fact that ChiChi had chosen a suitor who she knew nothing about. It didn't hurt to find him and genuinely get to know him. 

"I heard from Vegeta that you were planning your wedding so soon." A deep voice pulls her attention as ChiChi gets up from staring out the windowsill. "Piccolo!" ChiChi chirps as she rushes up to her best friend and wraps her arms around him, to which he hugs her back slowly, patting her head with one hand. "Please tell me what he told me was a lie." 

ChiChi shook her head before turning her attention to the ground to avoid harsh eye contact. "No...what he told you was the truth...every bit of it." She looks away as Piccolo takes her hands into his. "Why are you in such a rush to get married? Especially to some saiyan you've never met." Piccolo demands as ChiChi sighs, removing herself from Piccolo as she shakes her head. "You wouldn't understand Piccolo. Planet Chikoria needs me to be a queen now, and a queen needs her king. I'm nearly twenty now, so everyone is counting on me to find them a strong suitable king to be alongside me."

"That's not what they want, ChiChi. That's what you think what they want. Never have I ever heard every single person ever rage about you not being married. In fact, they love how independent you are and love yourself for you." Piccolo replies, making his voice a bit more enthusiastic to at least reach to her.

ChiChi sighs, sitting down on her purple futon as she grabs a hold of a pillow and squeezes it against her chest. "That's the thing, Piccolo. I want to be married! I want to be ravished and hugged and kissed!" She throws herself back down on the futon so she's laying down, gripping the pillow tightly. "I want my husband to love me for me and make me feel like the princess I am!"

"It sounds like you're talking about Vegeta." Piccolo strides over as he takes a seat next to her and folds his arms, watching as she immediately sits up and giggles. "Vegeta? Spare me! He wouldn't think of marrying me!" Piccolo stares at her before continuing, "Why not? You two practically grew up together. Not only that, he's the one who taught you how to fly and some of his signature moves."

"He only taught me how to fly because he was tired of carrying me around all the time." ChiChi snaps as she turns to look outside her window. 

"Hmmm. You know, we can plan a trip to planet Namek. Using their dragon balls we can make one of the wishes be that we get teleported to whatever planet or realm your so called husband lives in. I speak the Namekian tongue so I would be able to summon him and state the wishes." Piccolo declares.

ChiChi throws herself into his arms and wraps herself around Piccolo. "You'd seriously do that for me?!" She chirps. Piccolo held her in his arms as he gives her a meaningful yet subtle smile. "Of course I would. But I would still have to approve of your husband before allowing you to marry him."

💜🖤💜

The little saiyan was quick at working on a computer, making sure that every single being that lived on this planet was not vitally injured or near death from missions. Her big black eyes roam across the many words that are plastered on the monitor. A sigh of relief escapes her lips once she saw that a small handful of them only suffered minor injuries. 

"Hey Gine!" A voice rips her away from concentration as the petit saiyan raises herself out of the chair and turns to the left. "Fasha!" The soft voiced saiyan replies happily as she walks up to her best friend. Placing her hands on Fasha's shoulders, she had to stand on her tippy toes to at least reach her. "It's been a few days, how are you?" 

"I'm fine, Gine." Fasha replies, her violet eyes casting down to the beautiful face of Gine. "Anyways, we need to cut the reunion short. Princess ChiChi and Prince Vegeta have requested the two of us to go with them to their voyage to Planet Namek." 

"Planet Namek?" Gine drops her hands from being on Fasha. "Whatever for? Is this to visit Piccolo's family?" 

"Something like that, they only told me that they need their best medic and their best female fighter," Fasha smiles wide at the last bit. "And obviously that's me. We're apparently making the trip in a week. So pack your bags Gine, it's vacation time!"

"Woo-hoo!" Gine cheers.


	43. Caulifla’s Dream Demon

Caulifla's first night sleeping in Capsule Corps. was one of the most difficult things she could possibly do in a while. She was so accustomed to the whole sleep to avoid Black routine, that now getting a good night's sleep was no longer a normal thing. "Why can't I go to sleep?" The saiyan quietly asks herself. She most certainly didn't crave sharing a bed with an evil saiyan, and she most certainly didn't want to wake up to something disgusting poking her. Or rather, painfully submit to sleep while enduring a fever. 

That smile. That damn smile that rested on Black's lips as she stared down at him after he had been injected with the infamous needle. He gave her a genuine smile through the beginning of his suffering and of course, Caulifla declared he should die to pay for what he had done. 

So then, why couldn't her mind be released of Black?

Presumably, he has to be dead right now. With no one to care for him or to assist him on getting back on his feet—not to mention, Bulma said this Phantom Plasma Syringe was much worse than the first, so no doubt, Black would meet his demise quick. 

The night air blows softly in tiny gusts of wind as Caulifla's red curtains flow back and forth. She stares at her window, peering as she could see that it was completely open. Propping herself on the bed, every corner of her room smelled strongly like medicinal herbs and hot tea. Getting up on her feet, she floats to reach her window. "I never left it open..." she comments out loud. She never did leave her window open—ever. Not once. Regardless of how strong she was, she never was one to leave her own window open, especially at night time. She closes the window behind her before dropping herself back down the bed.

As Caulifla attempted to close her eyes, she felt fingers gingerly graze across her back before she could feel the oh so familiar pair of arms wrap around her body. "You haven't forgotten about me already, Saiyan?" The dark husky voice trails across her exposed neck before his breath hits her ear, causing shivers to sprawl across her body. As her body arches into his touch, her eyes widen as her black onyx orbs tremble within them. Before she could protest or shove him off the bed, the god was quick to pin her down on her back and force himself on top. All Caulifla could do was attempt to scream, but nothing would come out. His chuckles were healthy, radiating with his ever so high-strong power. "Did you miss me, mortal?"

"N-No! You're out in the forest dying from the syringe!" Caulifla gasps out as she squirms underneath him, her hands and legs struggling to escape from being toppled by him. Black chuckles as his hair begins to flicker from its usual shadowy color to the sunny color of super saiyan. "Remember, I'm an immortal saiyan god! Unlike you, I wouldn't be subjected to the cruel tortures of the syringe so easy! But now, you shall pay for abandoning me with your body." The infamous midnight purple blade forms as Caulifla screams loudly, finally breaking her hands free from being pinned. As soon as she threw them forward in the form of punches, did a ghastly violet string around her wrists. 

Black laughs as he threw her hands above her head, watching the beads of sweat trail down her creamy ivory skin. Judging by her teeth chattering and her eyes trembling, he knew that she would submit to fear and become completely petrified by it. Pointing his blade to the beginning of her black pajama shirt, he begins to cut down, exposing her chest to him, only her bra covered her breasts from him. His blade cuts all the way down, until the shirt was ripped in half. Waving the blade away from his hand, he pulls her shirt apart, ripping it from both sides as she squeaks. 

Caulifla's trembling body became so feverishly hot that the room itself began to burn with an excruciating fire. Within his eyes, could she see the embers of said fire. Black grins down as the sight of his territorial markings fluttering across her skin, as he counts them out innocently. As he counts the last one towards the end of her stomach, he breathes down her pajama pants. Tugging them down to her knees, Caulifla gasps, shrieking out immediately, "No! No! STOP! STOP!" Shouting at the top of her lungs, "BULMA!!! TRUNKS!!! CHICHI!!!"

His howling laughter masks her screams as he shakes his head, looking up at her from being close to her most private area. "You do realize, no one can hear us. It's just the two of us now. Don't worry, I'll go nice and slow until I make you bleed...then I won't be able to hold back." Caulifla kicks around at his current statement and manages to hit the god in the face. "This isn't happening! No! No!" Trying to tug herself free of the lock, all she could do is thrash. The more she moved, the weaker she became. "No! No! I don't want this, I don't want this! I don't want this!" She screams out. 

Goku Black looks down at her and smiles sadistically. "It's alright saiyan. Suffering is something the both of us don't like, how you left me to suffer out in the forest—I'll make you suffer much worse." He placed each of his hands on the waistband of his pants before pulling them down until his erection pokes out. Holding it with his right hand, his left hand grabs her panties and pulls them down, causing Caulifla to scream again, only it transforms into weak sobs because she knew what this god had planned. Lifting her left leg up, he licks his lips as he looks down at her with his azure eyes of super saiyan. Then rubbing his tip against her entrance, hot and inviting. 

"Caulifla! Caulifla, sweetie wake up!" The loving voice pulls her out of the nightmare as Caulifla gasps out, opening her eyes to see the turquoise haired woman. Her cerulean eyes were soft and filled with worry. Bulma lifts the small saiyan out of her bed sheets and wraps her arms around her. Through pants, Caulifla swallows her anxiety as she hugs her back. Relieved it was a nightmare, however it still haunted her. "You must've had a crazy nightmare...did it involve him?" Bulma asks delicately.

Caulifla nods, brushing her hand against her forehead and groans. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep after that one." Caulifla replies at a mere whisper. "That's okay, baby. You can come tag along with me to the lab and keep me company." Bulma says with a sweet smile as she gets up on her feet. "You're working on a project so late?" Caulifla asks as she follows the scientist out the door. 

"Yep!" Bulma replies quietly as the head for the direction of her lab. "I've finished stabilizing the ship so all that's left is prepare a lot of capsules just in case. Then, I can keep the other android we have dormant." 

"Another android? There's a third android?!" Caulifla's jaw drops at the sound of that. Sure, androids Seventeen and Eighteen were her friends now, but she hadn't forgotten of how murderous the two were. So that meant that this third android most likely carried their cruel intentions. "Is he programmed to kill as well?" 

"Yes, well not as bad as androids Seventeen and Eighteen. He was just programmed to kill a friend of mine, who happens to be dead already."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, he's been dead for a while now." Bulma replies as she opens the door to the lab, the two walking in as Caulifla takes a seat on Bulma's famous futon. Luckily there were no heaps of paper or books stacked on it. Caulifla watches as Bulma was quick to get working on the android. "I've removed all his bugs already, but there's still a couple things I want to add to him." Bulma says as her eyes lower down at the android who laid there. Caulifla inspects every intricate detail of the android. From his sleeping expression to his orange hair and green and black clothing. He sure looked different than the twins, so it was safe to say they weren't related.

"Did you find him when I was gone?" Caulifla asks. "Mhmm," Bulma replies while keeping the wires attached to the android. "I even took Dr. Gero's research data to see if I could come up with anything else to defeat the mean saiyan. But considering he's dead..." Bulma flashes a smile at the little saiyan. Caulifla eases a smile as she nods. "Finally, though...he deserved what was coming to him." Bulma continues to work, "No one gets away with hurting my baby saiyan."

"Bulma, I'm seventeen years old."

"Still a baby."

After half an hour passed by, and Caulifla spent that good half hour staring at the ceiling, and once she became dizzy, she sat up for fear she would have another nightmare about Black forcing himself on her. "Bulma...I have a question for you." 

Bulma turns to look at Caulifla and gives her a smile. "Fire away."

"Well, since I am almost eighteen...and uh, I know sometimes that comes with hormones...errr...when do you know it's the right time to...y'know..." Caulifla's cheeks become aflame with scarlet. Turning to stare at the wall, before casting a quick look at Bulma, "To do stuff with the guy I like?" 

Bulma giggles, pulling herself away from her workload as she takes a seat next to Caulifla on the futon. "Well kiddo, you have to be one hundred percent sure you want to give yourself to this guy. If you feel uncomfortable or you're scared of doing so, he should respect your wishes of not wanting to do it." Wrapping her left arm around Caulifla, she pinches her cheek with her other hand. "Why? Are you having those desires? Is there someone you like?" Bulma teasingly asks with narrowed eyebrows and lifted eyebrows with a big grin. 

Caulifla blushes as she crosses her arms and looks away. "I-I...n-no...but I've been getting interested in that kinda stuff lately so..."she huffs. Bulma giggles, rubbing Caulifla's spiky strands of hair before jumping up to her feet. "Just let me know when you do feel like it's time, Caulifla and I'll give you everything you need. You wouldn't want to be pregnant right away would you?"

"Not really." 

"Well at least then I'd know you'd trust me to ask for condoms, toys, pills-"

"BULMA!"

"Okay, I'm sorry!"

Now Bulma was left curious as to who the mysterious boy could be that had Caulifla's heart strings pulled. It couldn't be Seventeen since he was obviously taken by Mai, and it definitely couldn't be Gohan since he was taken by Eighteen. So then, that left...her son. Her son being the same age as Caulifla. Bulma nearly gasps at the thought. Trunks is the person Caulifla spent the most time with before being captured. And Trunks did have a number of episodes when she was taken, so it was safe to assume that he fit the criteria. 

However, there was also the sinister saiyan, but it couldn't possibly be him. After all, he was dead and to never return. Caulifla did also suffer from him and experience the harsh nightmare involving him. So it definitely wasn't Goku Black that Caulifla was contemplating those sexual desires for. Bulma was just glad that Goku Black finally paid the price for it and that no dangers were to come to their world anymore. Finally, they could live in peace and harmony. 

Afraid that she would fall asleep, Caulifla gets up on her feet, turning to Bulma she says, "I'm going to get a bottle water real quick, do you want one as well?" Bulma wipes the sweat off her face as she replies, "A bottle water as well, thanks dear." Caulifla nods as she strides herself out of the lab and into the kitchen. Yanking the fridge door open, she pulls out a pair of water bottles as she hears a grunt behind her. 

Luckily, this grunt wasn't as deep as the evil saiyan's, so she wasn't going to confuse an ally for Black. The fridge's light shines on the ice cream eating culprit who sat at the table eating moundfuls of the frozen treat. "Rocky road?" Caulifla comments with a crooked smile. "It tastes good!" Trunks responds as he wipes the chocolate ice cream off his face. "You're up pretty late."

"I could say the same about you." Caulifla replies, closing the fridge behind her.

"I can't sleep." Trunks sheepishly admits as he shrugs. "Ever since you were kidnapped I haven't been able to sleep." Turning away to hide the fact that he was blushing, he quickly adds before he could stutter, "I was so pissed off when Black kept you with him and that there was no chance we would get you back...it made me so so mad and terrified that I'd never see you again...but I'm glad now that you're back."

"I'm glad too, Trunks."

The two stare at each other before Caulifla finally speaks again. "Well! I'm headed off to bed, enjoy your ice cream Trunks, and good night."

"Goodnight Caulifla."

He watches as the pureblood walks out of the kitchen and presumably heads off to bed, leaving him alone to devour his ice cream.

⭐️🌹⭐️

Caulifla forced herself awake as Bulma continued to do some work, only this time she was on her computer. Caulifla was sitting down the futon with her blanket wrapped around her small figure. Occasionally, would her eyes cast away to the window and gaze upon the stars. They were so beautiful especially on this night. A night of newness. A night of hope. A night of healing. A night of moving on.


End file.
